Simple Kind Of Life
by kakatsushi
Summary: La humanidad ha entrado en una nueva etapa; hombres y espíritus deben aprender a convivir pacíficamente. Y ahora Korra; sin Mako, puede dedicarse únicamente a su deber como el Avatar… Aunque se trate de un matrimonio arreglado con cierto Príncipe del Fuego, para que el mundo esté en paz. Korroh.
1. Prólogo

**SIMPLE KIND OF LIFE.**

_:P Mi primer fic después de añoooos de no escribir y en un fandom que nunca he intentado xD Así que un gusto conocer a las valientes que se atrevan a leer ésta historia ^^_

_Esto se me ocurrió después de ver el último capítulo del libro de 2 de la Leyenda de Korra, puse mi lista de reproducción y salió al azar ésta canción (Simple Kind of Life – No doubt) y las ideas comenzaron a fluir :P_

_Les dejo un link por si quieren escucharla J_

_ : / / w w w . ? v = kRpZJ9EgJho_

_Esto no es un Song Fic, sólo les comento la canción que inspiró la historia :D_

_No tengo idea de cuantos capítulos durará, aunque ya la tengo planeada… en mi cabeza xD_

* * *

La humanidad ha entrado en una nueva etapa; hombres y espíritus deben aprender a convivir pacíficamente. Y ahora Korra; sin Mako, puede dedicarse únicamente a su deber como el Avatar… Aunque se trate de un matrimonio arreglado con cierto Príncipe del Fuego, para que el mundo esté en paz.

* * *

— … así que le ofrecí un descuento y cerramos el trato. La compañía se verá beneficiada. Calculo que obtendremos ganancias éste año de un cincuenta por ciento.

— ¡Eso es grandioso Asami! ¡Ven aquí!

Korra resopló fastidiada por lo bajo y miró hacia otro lado mientras su ex novio besaba a su antigua ex-ex novia; con la que ahora había regresado… frente a su ex novia; ella misma.

¿Qué clase de amigos eran en ése grupo? Prácticamente eso era un rectángulo amoroso… o algún tipo de figura extraña si alguno jalaba su lado tratando de escapar.

Frunció el ceño y tomó agua del vaso frente a ella.

Ésta había sido una pésima idea. Tratar de limar asperezas reuniendo al "Equipo Avatar" con una cena era una MUY mala idea. ¿Cómo podría ocurrírsele a Bolín que estaría cómoda sabiendo que Mako había corrido tras Asami tan sólo una semana después de romper con ella? O que más bien, mientras ella luchaba por recuperar su memoria, él ya estaba con la de cabello negro. Que tonta se sentía.

No que realmente se pudiera quejar, habían hecho algo muy parecido con la bella empresaria… Tal vez peor.

Pero tener que ver todos esos cariñitos frente a ella, aún cuando Korra estaba consciente que su relación con Mako no funcionaba, era doloroso. Habían terminado, pero eso no quería decir que el amor simplemente se esfumara; al menos no de su parte.

Suspiró.

— Sí, que bueno Asami. — Añadió Bolin en un intento desesperado por romper con el silencio que se había apoderado de la mesa. Seriamente, la tensión que había en el ambiente ni el mismo Avatar podría… ups.

— … Sí — Dijo la de ojos azules delatando toda su incomodidad, dolor y coraje en ése momento.

El grupo de amigos quedó de nuevo en silencio, mirándose entre ellos y ofreciendo pequeñas sonrisas que los cuatro sabían eran vacías, sólo, simplemente, no tenían de qué hablar. Cuando Mako la miró y le ofreció el mismo tipo de sonrisa, supo que llegó a su límite.

— ¡Esto es absurdo! — Gritó Korra estrelló su vaso en la mesa, harta. — Bolin, gracias por invitarme pero aún es muy reciente… yo no… Lo siento.

Y sin decir más, ni mirarlos de nuevo, salió decidida a buscar alguna forma de quitarse todo ése mal sabor de boca.

* * *

El aire jugaba con su cabello, desatándolo, moviéndolo a un ritmo poderoso mientras circulaba alrededor de ella, extendió sus brazos alejando el elemento de los nómadas y de un brinco se dejó caer al suelo, chocando también un puño.

La tierra se agrietó y enormes rocas salieron disparadas siguiendo la voluntad de la única persona en todo el mundo capaz de dominar a todos los elementos.

— No es suficiente.

Se dijo mientras unía sus manos en puño y en sus ojos se notaba la luz de el espíritu blanco dentro de ella; Raava.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y al soltarla, las flamas iluminaron la solitaria playa que había escogido para descargar su dolor.

Comenzó con una serie de movimientos precisos, letales… movimientos que podrían ser mortales si no controlaba el fuego que estaba dejando salir de ella.

¡Maldición!

Todo estaba mal, terriblemente mal.

Giró en el aire y de una patada sacó más fuego.

Mako…

Sí, no eran buenos juntos, ni ganarían una medalla a la pareja más equilibrada del año, pero ¿Tenía que restregarle en la cara que se dio cuenta que Asami era mejor que ella y por eso regresó corriendo a sus brazos?

¿Qué había de malo en Korra? Cierto, no tenía el mejor carácter del mundo, ni mucho menos la paciencia del Avatar anterior, pero ¿tan detestable era? ¿Tanto que Mako la veía como un error del cuál reivindicarse?

Gruñó.

Estúpido maestro fuego ¡Que se fuera con su hermosa empresaria! La que sí era femenina, que sabía maquillarse, arreglarse, peinarse, que era inteligente y no saltaba a conclusiones como ella.

Se detuvo a media ejecución y miró sus manos… Tan adentrada estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que se había quemado un poco.

Como si sus piernas ya no tuvieran fuerza se dejó caer, girando las manos y contemplando sus palmas.

No sólo era Mako, era todo, el mundo era un caos. Habían espíritus que no debían pasar al mundo de los humanos y humanos que no querían cerca a los espíritus; eso desataba peleas, rumores de más guerras civiles, rebeliones, agresiones y ella se sentía tan sola y cansada.

Su conexión con los Avatares del pasado estaba rota, sus amigos parecían incómodos en su presencia, Tenzin buscaba por todo el mundo la manera de regresarle a los antiguos Avatares, la presión con el mundo la estaba comiendo y había perdido al chico que amaba ¿Qué más podía salir mal?

Una lágrima cayó en su palma.

Cerró el puño y frunció el ceño. No, no lloraría, ella era fuerte, era el Avatar ¡Maldición!

Se levantó impulsada por la tierra control y corrió hasta el mar dejándose sumergir en las aguas oscuras, junto a la noche.

No utilizó sus poderes, sólo contuvo el aire de sus pulmones y dejó que el mar la llevara a donde quisiera. No peleó, sólo se dejó llevar.

Pronto se encontró flotando en la pasividad del mar y así mirando las estrellas del cielo deseó; no por primera vez y seguro que tampoco la última, no tener que ser el Avatar.

Sonrió melancólicamente, preguntándose cuantas de sus encarnaciones habían pensado lo mismo que ella… Tal vez todas. ¡Nah! ¡_Seguro_ que todas habían en algún momento deseado no tener tanta responsabilidad en sus hombros! A veces era tan tentador simplemente olvidarse de todos y ser libre, vivir desconectada del mundo, de gente esperando en todo segundo que ella diera lo mejor, que no pudiera equivocarse ni un poco.

¡Ja! Fallaba tan continuamente que estaba segura que si hubiera otro Avatar; uno no oscuro, ya la habrían despedido.

Rió tontamente y extendió los brazos, estirando la columna y miró pasar una estrella fugaz.

Amaba dominar los elementos y a veces creía que tenía un poco de todos. A diferencia de sus predecesores ella era el Avatar menos definida, o definida por no sólo un elemento; quería ser tan libre como el aire, eran tan apasionada como el fuego, tan terca como la tierra, pero definitivamente el agua era su espíritu.

Sólo el agua podía hacerla de nuevo sentirse ella, que regresaba a su esencia.

Sintió de nuevo sus ojos escocer y una vez más tragó un nudo en su garganta.

¿Y qué si tenía al mundo en sus hombros? Nada cambiaba el hecho de que era el Avatar, nadie era como ella… y amaba con intensidad cada segundo de eso.

No era fácil, pero por eso estaba en éste mundo, para equilibrarlo y ¡Demonios! ¡Seguiría haciéndolo!

¡Sería la mejor Avatar de la historia!

No sería recordada por haber sido un fracaso tras otro. Si en su vida no había lugar para cosas como el amor, entonces, todo lo que le quedaba era lo que más amaba; ser el Avatar y se enfocaría exclusivamente a ello.

Una vez que decidió su nuevo camino volvió a sumergirse, girando y haciendo que el mar junto con ella danzara en un remolino, después con una ola gigante se elevó a la punta y se dirigió a la isla junto a la familia que podía controlar el aire.

* * *

Tenzin torció casi imperceptiblemente la boca hacia el lado derecho. La búsqueda que había iniciado en un intento porque Korra recuperara sus lazos con los Avatares del pasado estaba resultando muy lejana a ser de ayuda.

Del templo fuego había sido convocado al palacio, en calidad de urgente y ahora, simplemente se encontraba tan perdido como se sintió en el mundo espiritual.

— No es mi intención ser irrespetuoso, o hacerle pensar que no creo en su buen juicio, pero… ¿Korra? — Preguntó a la mujer frente a él, entre incrédulo y asustado.

La Señora del Fuego; Ursa, elegantemente tomó un poco de té e hizo un ademán para que se sirviera más su invitado. Lo entendía, con las noticias que le había dado el pobre hombre tenía la boca seca.

— Desde que mi Padre tomó el poder siempre hubo personas queriendo continuar con la guerra de mi Bisabuelo, pero estuvieron en control gracias al respeto que mi Padre ganó y evidentemente por su amistad con el Avatar Aang. Sin embargo, esos grupos están resurgiendo y pidiendo ahora; también, que nuestra monarquía caiga.

Tomó más té la dama. Cierto que debía mantener la compostura, pero con todos los problemas en el Reino Fuego parecía más atrayente tomar algo de licor.

— Su excusa ahora también es ésta nueva era que Avatar Korra ha traído entre humanos y espíritus. Aunque confío en sus decisiones y las apoyo, le aseguro que no estoy cómoda diciendo esto; pero, es su responsabilidad éste problema también. No quiero deci…

— ¿Pero un matrimonio arreglado? ¡¿Se da cuenta que sólo tiene diecisiete años?! — Interrumpió el Maestro Aire tratando, muy pobremente, de no mostrarse enfado.

Cierto que Korra era la responsable de éste nuevo cambio, pero como la misma Señora del Fuego lo había dicho, sus detractores sólo estaban ocupando esto como excusa. Además, Korra no estaba pasando precisamente por el mejor momento de su vida sentimental y él, como su maestro, se sentía con la responsabilidad de contribuir en un futuro feliz para la joven Avatar.

La mujer frente a él, frunció el ceño muy ligeramente.

— Por supuesto que lo tengo presente; así como estoy consciente de la diferencia de edades entre mi hijo y Avatar Korra, pero…

— Sólo será temporal, en caso de que Avatar Korra acepte.

La Señora del Fuego resopló sin tener fuerza para seguir manteniéndose en control ante ésa nueva interrupción y junto con Tenzin volteó hacia la ventana donde provenía el dueño de esa voz que durante el tiempo que había durado la conversación entre los más grandes, se había mantenido callado y mirando por la ventana.

— ¿A qué se refiere, General Iroh? — Preguntó Tenzin sintiéndose un poco más relajado con ese "temporal".

El pelinegro giró sobre sus talones y con su aristocrática gracia llegó a la mesa de té sentándose con su Madre y su invitado. Tomó aire antes de hablar.

— Estamos ante una era de cambios sorprendentes; no sólo en cuanto a lo que ha traído Avatar Korra, si no, también, la mentalidad de las personas. Sé que a mi Madre no le agradará esto, pero le doy mi palabra en darle su libertad a Avatar Korra, en cuanto todo esto termine. Una vez que sea coronado como el Señor del Fuego, abogaré para que algunas de nuestras leyes se adecúen a estos tiempos y así se pueda anular nuestro matrimonio, sin que ella resulte afectada.

— Iroh, ella será coronada Señora del Fuego ¡Es inconcebible un divorcio!

— Madre, es lo menos que podemos hacer si ella nos ayuda. Además no quiero que se sienta encarcelada al estar aquí, su deberes como Avatar serán primero que su ayuda al Reino Fuego. — Regresó su mirada de color del ámbar hacia el Maestro Aire. — Cualquier necesidad que tenga será cubierta y le prometo que su estancia aquí será llevada de la forma que sea más cómoda para Avatar Korra. Y por supuesto, no me gustaría hacer más planes hasta saber la respuesta de ella.

Tenzin miró fijamente al joven delante de él, analizando con cuidado cada detalle, escrutando desde su cabello hasta la manera en que con ojos firmes le dio su palabra de no aprisionar a Korra y llegando a un pensamiento que lo asustó terriblemente…

¡Dios!

¿Quién no quiere un yerno así?

* * *

_:S Me siento muy empolvada en esto de escribir. Espero mejorar conforme avance la historia._

_Además, aunque he visto muchas veces la Leyenda de Aang, sólo he visto una vez la de Korra, muchos detalles estoy segura se me escaparán, por favor, corríjanme._

_Siento que Tenzin es mucho más divertido en su mente de lo que demuestra con los demás, los Maestros Aire tenían un gran sentido del humor, no creo que él sea tan diferente, sólo un poco más firme al ser el Maestro de la nueva Avatar._

_Busqué la edad de Iroh II y encontré 3; 18 años, 25 y 33. No sé cuál sea la verdadera, así que tomaré la de en medio, en éste fic tendrá 25 años._

_Trataré de actualizar pronto. Saludos._


	2. Capítulo 1 Cambios

_Un nuevo capítulo: D_

_Mil gracias por sus reviews, sé que ésta parejita no tiene muchos fanáticos así que me emociona muchísimo cada comentario suyo, quise contestar todos, pero no había correo en algunos, pero de verdad gracias. Trataré de publicar minimo cada lunes. Si puedo publicar más en la semana lo haré :D_

_No sé por qué pero me gustan muchas parejas No Cannon xD_

_Como le comentaba a MtzesPS, Korra no tendrá una reacción violenta puesto que Iroh II, antes de hacer otra cosa, estaba buscando su opinión y en persona._

_No sé a ustedes, a mí me gustan los personajes con muchos defectos, pero el General Iroh es un Caballero en Armadura brillante xD_

* * *

Cambios.

* * *

_"El amigo leal se ríe de tus chistes, aunque no sean tan buenos; y se conduela de tus problemas, aunque no sean tan graves"._

* * *

— Acepto.

La Isla del templo del Aire quedó en silencio ante la respuesta apresurada de la chica de cabello castaño que no mostraba ninguna duda, más, sólo determinación en sus ojos. El General Iroh miraba a su futura esposa un poco consternado por su respuesta tan pronta.

— Avatar Korra, no tiene que darme una respuesta ahora, puedo quedarme unos días y esperar a que lo pien…

— General Iroh. — Interrumpió con toda la autoridad que podía mostrar y recordándole a cada uno de los presentes exactamente quién era. — Mi único deber en éste mundo es ayudar a que la humanidad esté en equilibrio. Sé que usted es una persona en la cual puedo confiar y si me dice que esto es necesario, le creo.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del General al ver la determinación de la joven frente a él, mientras que en la habitación hubo varias reacciones. Las más pequeñas Maestras Aire miraban a la futura pareja con ojos soñadores, imaginando una historia épica de amor. Tenzin sentía un gran conflicto emocional, como si estuviera entregando a su propia hija… aunque a un buen hombre y por una buena causa. Pema mordió discretamente su labio inferior mostrado preocupación, y finalmente Bumi…

— ¡Que maravillosa noticia! ¡Por fin nuestro querido General dejará chicas para el resto de los soldados! — Gritó un emocionado Comandante de las Fuerzas Unidas levantándose de un salto e intentado hacer su camino hacia la estupefacta pareja.

— ¿Chicas para el resto de los soldados? — Preguntó Tenzin de manera desaprobatoria hacia el General y de paso deteniendo a su hermano por cuello, antes de que llegara a abrazar a los futuros Señores del Fuego.

El General tosió mientras una mano enguantada cubría su boca, sonrojándose ligeramente.

— Parece que algunas chicas…

— ¡¿Algunas?!

Bumi recibió dos castigos por su interrupción; una mirada nada grata de Iroh y que su hermano lo sentara muy descortésmente. Cuando fue evidente que no interrumpiría por ahora, continuó el General.

— Como le decía, al parecer _algunas_ chicas han tomado un interés hacia mi persona, lo que en ningún caso he correspondido.

Tenzin asintió una vez un poco más aliviado, Bumi resopló.

— ¡Es tan aburrido! Una vez desembarcamos en una isla en donde había ocho mujeres por cada hombre, era evidente que la líder quería mucho más que sólo "un interés personal" con él ¿y qué hizo? Él simplemente…

— Comandante Bumi…

— Ya, ya, chico, lo siento. Respeto a tu futura esposa, entiendo. — Y un con un guiño guardó silencio, cruzando los brazos en su pecho.

El pelinegro sujetó su nariz en un intento de tranquilizarse. Que mala impresión estaba dando, afortunadamente no la primera.

Una risa escandalosa lo hizo mirar al frente, desconcertado.

— Por favor General Iroh, relájese. No tiene que quedar bien conmigo, ni hacer puntos, entiendo perfectamente de qué se trata todo esto y será un honor servirles de pantalla de humo. Además, es en cierta forma mi culpa lo que está pasando. — Agregó una sonriente Korra mostrando simpatía por el sonrojado General quien pareció dejar caer los hombros aliviado por su respuesta.

Korra llevaba cuatro días sin salir de la isla, sólo entrenando y en muy pocas ocasiones deteniéndose a comer, descansar o alguna emergencia, así que su imagen y olor seguro no eran nada cercanos a lo óptimo ahora que le pedían matrimonio.

Cuando vio a Tenzin bajar de un barco del Reino del Fuego con una de las expresiones más serias que le hubiera conocido supo que los siguientes minutos serían definitivos en su vida, además, ver al General Iroh acompañándolo era una gran pista del lugar del que se trataba lo que pasaría.

Realmente era sencilla la situación, según le explicó el heredero al trono.

Se casarían para ganar tiempo. Si veían al Avatar ahora estar del lado del Reino Fuego, sus detractores pensarían dos veces antes de intentar algo contra la monarquía.

Aunque serían coronados el mismo día de su boda y aparentarían un matrimonio estable, no ocultarían que sería uno pactado. Eso les daría puntos con el pueblo, al saber el nivel de compromiso que ambos tenían.

Una vez que se conociera y se llegara a un acuerdo con los rebeldes, podían separarse… Si es que Iroh conseguía que cambiaran algunas leyes. Y mientras todo eso sucedía, Korra podía ocuparse de unir a los humanos y espíritus.

Todo era muy sencillo.

Y algo dentro de ella le gritaba que sería un gran enredo al final, pero ¿qué más daba? Sólo cumpliría con su papel como el Avatar, con lo cual días antes se había comprometido profundamente.

— Su novio, Mako, ¿Cree que entenderá la situación? ¿O desea que hable con él?

Bueno… ¡Auch!... Acababa de tocar un punto muy sensible. Korra miró hacia el piso, olvidando su autoconfianza por un momento.

— Él y yo, ya no… No hay necesidad de preocuparse por eso. Terminamos. — Respondió con una evidente sonrisa falsa y mirándolo de nuevo.

El de ojos dorados sostuvo unos segundos la mirada, estudiándola. Ella, definitivamente seguía enamorada del otro Maestro Fuego. Ahora entendía mucho, tal vez parte de eso había sido la razón que aceptara tan rápido su propuesta.

Tomó su barbilla pensando en que debería encontrar alguna manera de ayudarla o retribuirle el favor que les estaba haciendo.

Korra conocía esa mirada y esa pose, era la misma que usaba cuando estaba pensando en alguna estrategia. Movió los brazos frenéticamente.

— Por favor, General Iroh, no me vea como un proyecto a resolver. Estaré bien. Se lo prometo.

El pelinegro bajó levemente una ceja.

Para Korra era como si estuviera viendo sus pensamientos: "Mi abuelo confiaba en el instinto del Avatar, yo también."

Suspiró.

Al menos se casaba con alguien muy considerado.

* * *

— ¿Quién es el hurón de fuego más lindo de todo el mundo? Sí, sí, tú lo eres… No, no lo digo para hacerte sentir bien ¡Es cierto! ¡Mira esos colores! ¡Que rojo tan… _rojo_! ¿Lo ves? Eres tan tierno con tus pequeñas orejit… Pabu, no, las mías no ¡Suelta!

Korra sonrió de manera amplia al mirar a Bolin inmerso en su extraña relación con el pequeño hurón; sabía que lo encontraría allí. No tenía el mejor ángulo para observarlo, ya que se encontraba sentado dándole la espalda junto al lago del parque de la ciudad, pero no hacía falta, conocía muchas de sus expresiones. Bolin definitivamente era una de las personas a las que más iba a extrañar.

Se acercó un poco más, sigilosamente, no queriendo interrumpir el momento ya que el maestro tierra había caído de espaldas riendo a carcajada abierta mientras su cuerpo era sacudido por su manifestación de alegría.

— ¡Pabu! ¡Detente! ¡Por favor! — Gritaba mientras el pequeño hurón le lamía las orejas sin piedad. Evidentemente se lo podía quitar de encima de manera fácil, pero ¿Quién se resiste a una nariz húmeda, cara peluda y una lengua amistosa?

— Apuesto todo mi dinero a que Pabu ganará ésta y todas las batallas futuras contra tus orejas.

— ¡Korra! — Gritó el ojiverde saltando y girando en el aire sólo para después abrazar a la castaña de manera efusiva… y dejando que Pabu cayera estrepitosamente. — Lamento mucho lo de la otra noche, pensé que si nos reuníamos todo iba a ser como antes ¡Pero no recordaba que Mako es un idiota! No pienses que…

— ¡Bolin! ¡Detente! — Interrumpió la de ojos azules separándose un poco del fuerte abrazo del avergonzado chico y sonriéndole de oreja a oreja. — Nada de esto es tu culpa.

La joven Avatar miró la angustia en los ojos de su amigo, él realmente sentía mucho toda esa situación. No mintió cuando se lo dijo en alguna ocasión: Bolin era único en su especie. Estúpido amor que no conoce la palabra "sensatez", todo hubiera sido más fácil si se hubiera enamorado de _éste_ hermano. — Pero estoy de acuerdo, Mako es un idiota.

Ambos rieron separándose.

— Te ves de mucho mejor estado de ánimo hoy ¿Tuviste alguna de esas extrañas aventuras de Avatar que te revelaron lo estúpido e insensible que es mi hermano?

Korra sin nada de recato se sentó sobre el césped siendo imitada por su amigo. Con Bolin era tan fácil ser sólo ella, sabiendo que no importaba lo que dijera o hiciera no sería vista como inferior o menos capaz.

— No si piensas que de repente apareció Aang y pateó mi trasero; creo que ellos ya nunca regresarán. Sólo estuve pensando y además me dieron una noticia. — Miró hacia el lago al cual Pabu había corrido a jugar con su reflejo. Sonrió ligeramente y regresó su vista al de ojos verdes. — Me iré un tiempo. Hay algo importante que debo hacer.

— ¿Huh? ¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¿Qué pensaste? ¿Qué debes hacer? ¿Cuándo nos vamos? — Gritaba Bolin, sacudiendo las manos frente a él.

Korra abrió los ojos asombrada de la energía del Maestro Tierra, y sorprendida con su última pregunta, ¿Cómo decirle?

Mordió su labio inferior.

— Llegué a la conclusión de enfocarme únicamente en mi deber como el Avatar, ya sabes: patear el trasero de los malos, palmaditas en la espalda a los buenos… — Bolin asintió complacido. — Casarme con el General Iroh para evitar que el Reino Fuego caiga, unir humanos y espíritus…

Cuando al de ojos verdes se puso pálido y la miró completamente fuera de sí, supo que había entendido algo de lo que no quería hablar del todo.

— ¿Casarte… con el General Iroh? — Preguntó asegurándose de haber escuchado bien. Korra asintió una vez. — ¿Casarte?

— Sí.

— ¿Y con el General Iroh?

— Así es.

— ¿Ahora?

— Sí, bueno, no "ahora"… En un mes y medio, aproximadamente… Por su puesto, estás invitado.

Bolin utilizó sus brazos como un punto de equilibrio poniéndolos hacia atrás, de repente no se sentía tan bien. Ladeó la cabeza.

— ¿Es broma verdad?

Korra imitó su nueva posición y negó con la cabeza, lentamente.

— Me voy en la noche. Iremos primero a la Tribu Agua del Sur a contarles a mis padres y después nos iremos al Reino fuego… Vine a despedirme.

Ambos quedaron en silencio mirándose únicamente, esperando la reacción del otro para saber cómo actuar. Por supuesto, Bolin esperaba un: "¡Ah! ¡Te la creíste! ¡Era broma!", al cabo de dos minutos y no ver llegar esa reacción, se arrojó hacia la de ojos azules sacudiéndola.

— ¡No puedes casarte Korra! ¿Qué hay de Mako? Es un estúpido, pero te aseguro que es buena persona. Además, ¿cuándo comenzaste a salir con el General?... Espera ¡Eso te haría infiel también!

— Bolin…

— ¿Por qué nadie puede controlar sus hormonas? ¡Ese es el problema con éste grupo! Además ¡Dime! ¿Lo sabe Tenzin?

— Bo-lin…

— ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Lo va a matar y me agrada! Es decir ¡Vuela con su Fuego control! ¡Mako no tiene oportunidad frente a él!... ¡Oh, no! ¿Estás embarazada cierto? Por eso la prisa en casarse; por favor, no se te ocurra nombrarlo "Mako" sería de muy mal gusto…

— ¡Bolin! — Gritó Korra sonrojada y dándole un efectivo golpe en la cabeza que lo hizo callar. Volvió a sentarse decidida a contarle todo, rápido, para que no la interrumpiera. — Es un matrimonio arreglado, sólo será para ganar tiempo ya que hay un grupo que quiere que caiga la monarquía en el Reino Fuego, usando como excusa que los espíritus están libres. Después de que arreglemos eso nos divorciaremos y todos en paz de nuevo.

— Ah.

El Maestro Tierra comenzó a jugar con pequeñas piedras locales mientras analizaba la nueva información. Notó con extrañeza que Korra miraba para todos lados menos hacia él.

— Él es el heredero al trono ¿Cierto?

— Sí.

— Y si es un matrimonio arreglado, pero fingiendo que están estables… ¿No deberían dormir en la misma cama?

—… Supongo… o alguno podría dormir en un sofá… o en el piso.

— Y si se casan ¿No tendrían que nombrarte Señora del Fuego después?

— Nos nombrarán durante la ceremonia de nuestra boda, al parecer la Señora del Fuego, Ursa, cree que el General Iroh resolverá mejor éste problema.

— ¿Puede haber un divorcio y que te quiten ése título?

— Hmm, no… aún. Pero el General Iroh cambiará eso cuando sea Señor del Fuego.

Bolin asintió. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y dejó caer las pequeñas piedras.

— ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡No te dejarán ir! No dudo que él lo intente, pero ¿Tú crees que sus Consejeros y toda esa gente lo permitirán?

Korra mordió su labio inferior y miró al de ojos verdes.

— Bolin, no tengo nada que perder. Lo único en lo que debo enfocarme es en ser el Avatar. Esa es mi primera obligación y tengo que hacer lo que sea para que el mundo esté en paz.

El chico torció la boca y se quedaron en silencio algunos minutos, mirando a Pabu jugar.

Era tan extraña toda esa idea. Su amiga, antiguo interés amoroso y ex cuñada, ¿casada con el Príncipe del Fuego?... Espera… ¿El General era un Príncipe?

Regresó su vista hacia ella y notó sus ojos tristes azules.

— Korra ¿Haces esto por lo que pasó con Mako y Asami?

La Avatar hizo un gesto como si le hubieran pinchado en un dedo y negó con la cabeza.

— Estoy cansada de esa situación con Mako, Bolin. Es como si tuviera que estar siempre jalando una cuerda para acercarme a él, no puede ser sano eso. Además, si tan rápido fue tras ella… Bueno, eso debe decirme algo.

Volvieron a guardar silencio durante varios minutos. Hasta que Pabu regresó con una roca completamente liza que había encontrado.

Bolin la sujetó con dos dedos, se puso de pie y le ofreció su mano a Korra para ayudarla a levantarse.

— Eso quiere decir que no tendrás una despedida de soltera como debe de ser, así que tendrás que conformarte con un día conmigo haciendo tonterías.

— Bolin, no puedo. Ya no quiero distraerme. Además me voy en la noche, quedé de verme con el General Iroh en el puerto.

El Maestro Tierra sonrió cariñosamente, si algo sabía de ella es que no había que rogarle tanto para que se divirtieran.

— Vamos Korra, será la última vez. — Le dijo acercándole un poco más la mano.

Después de algunos segundos de debate consigo misma, mirando a otros lados, mordiéndose los labios y jugando con su cabello, Bolin supo que la conocía perfectamente cuando le regaló una sonrisa luminosa y tomó su mano.

* * *

— Eres tan tonto. — Decía entre risas Korra tratando de caminar al embarcadero local un poco rápido. El tiempo se había ido volando y ya llevaba varios minutos de retraso.

— ¡No soy tonto! Sólo no entiendes mi genialidad… Muy pocos lo hacen.

— Seguro…

— ¡Bah! Sólo estás celosa porque yo sí puedo orinar sin tener que agacharme.

— ¿Y crees que eso es muy ventajoso?

— Bueno, ya comprobamos que cuando corres de la policía lo es.

Un nuevo brote de carcajadas los hizo detenerse por varios minutos. Ambos sujetando sus estómagos adoloridos de tanto reír.

Al cabo de un tiempo en que pudieron respirar de nuevo se miraron. Korra no recordaba cuando había reído tanto, definitivamente ése pasaría a la historia como uno de sus días más felices.

Se lanzó a darle un abrazo.

Estaban tan cerca de lugar donde partiría que de repente sintió miedo y nostalgia por dejar a su amigo. Tenía que reparar sus errores con él.

— Bolin, siento tanto lo que pasó entre nosotros. Nunca quise lastimar tus sen…

— Lo sé Korra, no tienes por qué disculparte. — Respondió abrazándola por la cintura y enterrando su nariz en su cuello.

Le había costado un poco de trabajo, pero finalmente había comprendido que entre ellos sólo podía haber una amistad, aunque no cualquiera ¡La más grande!

Sintió algo mojando su playera pero no dijo nada, no hacía falta. Sólo la abrazó con más fuerza y colocó un beso en su cabello. Ella pasaba de una emoción a otra tan fácilmente que siempre lo sorprendía y lo encontraba frecuentemente con la guardia baja, pero eso la hacía especial.

— Podríamos haber sido tan felices juntos, de verdad lo siento tanto.

— ¡Shh! No tiene caso pensar en eso. No es como si nos perdiéramos el uno al otro, siempre vamos a ser amigos y Señora del Fuego o no, iré por ti por más días como estos.

La chica asintió sonriendo ligeramente, pero no deseando aún separarse de él.

No lo diría nunca en voz alta, pero estaba aterrada ¡Se iba a casar! Si los planes fallaban se encontraría atascada en un matrimonio sin amor, con más responsabilidades. Gente esperando a que los gobernara sabiamente y seguro que también contando el tiempo para que les diera un heredero.

— Korra, quiero decirte algo. Por favor, no pongas esas estúpidas barreras emocionales de chicas, no es buena idea; al final pierdes más. Te conozco y sé que terminarás enamo…

— No pierden el tiempo ¿Cierto? No me digan ¿Ahora sí van a salir en serio?

La de ojos azules los abrió enormemente ante esa voz que exudaba despreció. Se separó de Bolin, sin dejar de abrazarlo y con coraje notó que aún seguía llorando mientras Mako, vestido de policía, la miraba enojada.

— ¡Pff! No sabes lo que dices. Ahora no, pero estoy seguro que en unos meses el Señor del Fuego me cazaría por algo así.

La de numerosas vidas anteriores frunció el ceño, se limpió los ojos y le regaló un codazo al chico tierra a su lado… Aunque también una pequeña sonrisa. De verdad, era tan tonto y así era como lo quería descomunalmente.

Carraspeó.

— No soy como tú Mako: Sí… no… mejor con ella… no, con la otra. Bolin es mi mejor amigo y sólo nos estábamos despidiendo, me iré un tiempo.

— ¿El Señor del Fuego? Señora, querrás decir. — Respondió el policía ignorando completamente a la ofendida Avatar quien resopló y cruzó los brazos en el pecho.

— Ah-ah-ahhh, pronto será… — Korra le dio un codazo más fuerte, haciéndolo callar y negándole con la cabeza, diciendo con ese sencillo gesto todo, que en lenguaje Korra quería decir: "Ni una palabra sobre mi matrimonio a Mako o te castro".

Bolin suspiró, seguro que le esperaban días y días evadiendo a su hermano quien trataría de sacarle la verdad.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Le preguntó al de más edad tratando de desviar el tema de conversación.

— Recibimos un reporte sobre un chico que orinó desde arriba de la estatua del parque, estamos buscán…

Hubiera seguido con la descripción del sospechoso, pero las apenas contenidas risas de las dos personas frente a él le dijeron todo. Rompió el papel del reporte desesperado. — Me rindo con ustedes, juntos no hay manera de detenerlos.

Mako no pudo evitar sonreír cuando estallaron en carcajadas, era como tan sólo un mes atrás, sólo que Korra estaría a su lado, no del de su hermano.

La miró fijamente, realmente la amaba, pero no eran una buena pareja. Por supuesto no la culpaba de todo lo malo de su relación, él mismo y como ella lo había mencionado, cambiaba su mente tanto que sólo terminaba lastimándola.

¿Quizás en unos años? ¿Cuándo maduraran?

— ¿Te vas, Korra? — Preguntó suavemente, recordando sólo la parte que le convenía. Ya se atormentaría después, a solas. Frunció el ceño cuando la miró observar triste el piso.

— Me iré una larga temporada al Reino Fuego, debo ayudar con unas cosas allá.

— Podría-Podríamos acompañarte.

— ¡No! Esa no es una buena idea ¡Olvídalo! — Se adelantó Bolin tratando de salvar a su amiga y negando con la cabeza a lo que ella le agradeció con una sonrisa.

Mako lo miró extrañado, sus instintos policiacos gritaban que averiguara que pasaba allí antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

— Debo irme chicos, ya estoy bastante retrasada. Por favor, cuídense. Nos vemos pronto.

Korra le dio un abrazo largo a Bolin y un beso rápido en la mejilla.

— Gracias por el día. Pronto sabrás de mí. — Le dijo reuniendo valor para separase de él.

— Cuídate. — Respondió el Maestro Tierra dándole un beso en la frente.

Cuando la Avatar estuvo frente al Maestro Fuego tuvo el deseo enorme de abrazarlo, más lo suprimió, reemplazándolo con una palmadita en el hombro.

— Adiós Mako.

Y sin darle oportunidad a responder corrió hacia el barco que la estaba esperando para ir a su nueva vida.

El policía la observó desaparecer con las manos en los bolsillos y una punzada en su pecho. Algo no estaba bien.

De repente un fuerte dolor en su brazo lo hizo voltear y mirar a su hermano menor, quien había sido la fuente del golpe.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Bolin carraspeó.

— Citando a Korra: "Eres tan tonto". — Después para sorpresa del chico más alto, el de ojos verdes lo abrazó con fuerza. — No olvides que estaré contigo, hermano, sin importar lo que pase.

Lo soltó y comenzó caminar rápidamente, no quería ni de chiste tener que explicar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ya llegaría el momento y estaba seguro que Mako lo necesitaría, probablemente más que nunca.

— ¡Hey, espera! ¿Qué fue todo eso?... Además ¡Tengo que arrestarte!

* * *

_Ok, vamos con las aclaraciones. Yo supongo que al ser de las Fuerzas Unidas, Iroh II y Bumi tienen cierta camarería o hasta amistad y se han embarcado en varias aventuras juntos. Bumi es uno de los personajes más divertidos de la serie, a mí me encanta; a lo mejor es un poco exagerado, pero ése es su encanto._

_Tampoco se sabe mucho de la familia de Iroh y en lo personal desconozco si existirá algún otro heredero al trono, pero para los fines del fic, sí lo será xD_

_De Bolin sólo diré que es el amigo que tod s quisiéramos tener *.*_


	3. Capítulo 2 Frío

_*.* Millones de gracias por todos sus reviews y adds, de verdad, no esperaba una respuesta así para éste fic. Son maravillos s. L s amo a tod s! \o/ _

_No pude responder varios reviews :( déjenme su correo, por favor. _

_Por petición popular, Mako no la pasará muy bien en éste fic xD Yo no quería hacerlo sufrir tanto, pero ps… se lo merece :3_

_Siéntanse libres de hacer sugerencias; me fascina que las hagan :D Todas las tomo en cuenta y veo cómo adaptarlas a la historia que tengo pensada, por cierto __**ad**__ mil gracias por lo del collar, lo había olvidado D: _

_Alex darlight: Gracias por el detalle de la familia de Iroh :D en serio no sabía xD Le diste al clavo en algo importante para éste fic, cuando ellos se dejen de llamar por sus títulos :3 en unos capítulos más pasará._

* * *

**Capitulo 3. Frío.**

_"Los nietos son la recompensa de Dios por llegar a viejo"_  
_Mary H. Waldrip_

* * *

— ¡Wow! ¡Apuesto a que podría patearles el trasero a todos! — Gritó una exageradamente entusiasmada Korra mirando entrenar a una decena de soldados con los que viajaban; todos bajo el mando del General Iroh.

Aprovecharían el viaje para dejar provisiones en una base en la Tribu Agua del Sur quedándose sólo unas horas, mientras la futura pareja real, hablaba con los padres de ella en la aún pequeña casa que habitaban.

Con todo lo que había pasado, Tonraq aún tenía un camino largo para considerar su futuro en cualquiera de las dos tribus.

Tenzin sonrió de lado. Por más que Korra quisiera comportarse seria, sus instintos de pelea brillaban cada vez que veía una y era por eso que decidió acompañarla a darles la noticia a sus Padres. Sabía que simpatizaría en su sentir muy bien con Tonraq. Un ligero pinchazo de tristeza se atravesó por su pecho.

— ¿A todos, Korra? — Cuestionó burlonamente Bumi; quien simplemente decidió viajar con el grupo. Agarrando un barandal del balcón en el que estaban y con un movimiento de la cabeza, señaló una parte retirada de la cubierta.

La Avatar siguió el señalamiento y abrió los ojos sorprendida.

Allí, el General Iroh, practicaba en solitario sus movimientos.

Toda su vida había visto grandes Maestros Fuego, evidentemente a Iroh también, y aunque sabía lo eficaz que era, sólo hasta ése momento; sin los nervios por salvar vidas inocentes, pudo apreciar la belleza de su estilo.

Rápido, preciso, directo, como si pudiera hacer cenizas absolutamente todo con un puñetazo. Las extensiones de sus brazos y piernas eran fuertes, con una velocidad increíble… mortales.

El General parecía estar en control siempre, sin descanso, pero la energía que proyectaba en todo momento era una completamente tranquila… hasta que peleaba.

Tenía tanta gracia al mover su cuerpo que la Avatar sólo podía observarlo y asombrarse ante el poderío que de él emanaba. Su fuego control era diferente a todos los que hubiera visto.

Poco a poco bajó la intensidad de sus movimientos, reemplazándolos por unos más fluidos. Sus brazos parecían estar siguiendo algún flujo que concentró en el centro de su estomago y de repente salió disparado de sus dedos un rayo luminoso.

El aire olía a electricidad a pesar de la distancia, a lo que la castaña sólo pudo tomar aire sorprendida.

— ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones-topo, Korra?

La aludida volteó a ver a Bumi aún asombrada. Lentamente sonrió de oreja a oreja.

— ¡Es increíble! — Dijo y de un saltó se arrojó a la plataforma en un claro intento de unirse a los entrenamientos.

Ambos hermanos rieron ligeramente.

— ¡General Iroh! ¡General Ir…! ¡Hey! ¡Cuidado!

El aludido se detuvo un momento en su práctica al escuchar su nombre, sólo para abrir los ojos ligeramente y ver a Korra en medio de la zona de alto riesgo; es decir, a donde todos dirigían su fuego para no quemar a sus compañeros.

— ¡Avatar Korra! — Gritó comenzando a correr sólo para detenerse inmediatamente y dejar caer la mandíbula.

Antes de que las flamas tocaran su cuerpo, Korra giró con los brazos extendiéndolos completamente y canalizó el fuego hacia arriba. Cuando notó que las flamas caerían sobre la tripulación, separó un poco las piernas y balanceándose hacia atrás invocó a su elemento natural extinguiéndolas. Después continuó su camino hacia el impactado General.

— ¡Es usted asombroso! ¿Sabía eso? — Dijo la de ojos azules apenas había llegado a un metro de distancia, deteniéndose. Al cabo de unos segundos en que no obtuvo respuesta, sólo una mirada incrédula, frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. — Oiga ¡Le estoy haciendo un cumplido! Por lo menos…

Se detuvo cuando escuchó una risa alegre por parte del pelinegro y fue su turno para asombrarse. Jamás lo había escuchado reír.

No sabía cómo tomar esa mueca, así que sintiéndose un poco incómoda decidió mostrarse enfadada, lo que detuvo la risa del General, más no su sonrisa.

— Acaba de repeler el fuego de diez soldados de elite y salvarles la vida; como si sólo estuviera pateando una piedra en su camino ¿y me dice que _yo_ soy asombroso? — Volvió a reír.

Korra se quedó muda veintidós segundos completos y sonrió muy complacida. Tal vez ése había sido uno de los mejores cumplidos que le habían hecho en toda su vida.

Le dio un suave puñetazo en el brazo al General, amistoso.

— Eso no fue nada. Podría hacerle una demostración de lo que soy capaz. Eso si quiere ver a sus hombres mal estrechos después.

Iroh la miró analizando su petición y notando lo que los ojos azules le pedían a gritos: "¡Deme una excusa para pelear!" Rió por lo bajo, asintió y colocó una mano en el hombro de la chica para ponerse después frente a ella. Aclaró la garganta llamando la atención de su tropa.

— Ésta mañana será recordada por cada uno de ustedes como el día en que Avatar Korra me ha solicitado… entrenar, enfrentándolos. Ya que han llegado dos de ustedes cinco minutos tarde a cubierta, acepté su petición. Buena suerte caballeros. — Giró sobre sus talones para no ver las asustadas miradas de sus seguidores y dio una palmadita en los hombros a la castaña que crujía sus nudillos y sonreía de manera abierta; su vista fija en sus presas. — Todos suyos.

Y entonces el infierno se desató.

* * *

— 5000 yuanes a que el chico se enamora primero. — Apostó Bumi cruzando los brazos en su pecho y enderezando la espalda. Mirando muy complacido al joven Iroh reír.

Tenzin frunció el entrecejo.

— ¿Ese General tan apretado? Vamos Bumi, es más probable que Meelo se enamore antes que él.

El Comandante rió burlonamente.

— ¿Apuestas o no?

Tenzin lo pensó varios segundos. ¿De verdad creía que había posibilidades que Korra se enamorara de él? Además acababa de terminar con Mako. ¡Nah! Iría por una apuesta mucho más segura.

— 7000 a que ninguno se enamora.

Bumi sonrió como gato mirando un ratón. Para ser casado, Tenzin no tenía ni idea de cómo funciona la mente femenina.

— Hecho.

* * *

Iroh nunca antes había visto algo tan blanco; o mejor dicho, todo, blanco a su alrededor. Hacia donde volteara sólo había mantos y mantos de nieve. Se estaban aproximando y podía ver algunas figuras humanas en la costa, personas que los estaban esperando.

Una brisa llegó hacia donde estaba el grupo en el barco que lo hizo estremecer.

Hacía tanto frio.

Con algo de torpeza al tener sus manos enguantadas, trató de cubrirse mejor con la bufanda alrededor de su cuello.

— ¿No estás emocionado Iroh? Es tu primer viaje a la Tribu Agua del Sur. — Comentó suavemente una voz a su lado derecho haciendo que él mirara hacia arriba para observar mejor al alto hombre que le hablaba.

— Todo es muy blanco y hace mucho frio. No me gusta, Abuelo. Creo que podría perderme muy fácil porque no hay algún punto de referencia.

El retirado Señor del Fuego, Zuko, rió por lo bajo haciendo que su cicatriz se arrugara más. Colocó la mano en el hombro derecho del joven Iroh de tan sólo once años, quién ya estaba entrenándose militarmente.

— Pero ¿No estabas emocionado por conocer al nuevo Avatar? Antes decías que serías su amigo; como yo lo fui de Aang y que tendrían aventuras más grandiosas que las nuestras.

— ¡Era sólo un niño!

Zuko rió sin maldad, no queriendo burlarse de su nieto ni hacerlo sentir mal, pero a veces era tan emocionante verlo salir de todo ése autocontrol.

Él sabía mejor que nadie que ocultar sus verdaderas emociones y no actuar conforme a ellas, era como poner el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros y quitarse ésa carga era el proceso más doloroso que hubiera experimentado.

Amaba a su nieto y no quería lo mismo para él.

— Además, es una chica. — Agregó un muy decepcionado pequeño Maestro Fuego haciendo un gesto de completa desilusión y recargándose en los barrotes frente a él.

— No veo el problema con eso, además ¿No eras tú quien admiraba a Toph? Ya sabes… una chica.

— Pero la Señora Toph era genial ¿Recuerdas cuando no la dejaron entrar al Palacio y barrió el piso con todos los guardias? Además era muy divertida… Sobre todo cuando te decía "flamitas".

Zuko realmente quiso poner un gesto de enfado ante su tan odiado apodo, pero el recuerdo de su amiga; muerta unos años atrás y la risa escandalosa de su nieto lo hizo sonreír nostálgicamente.

— ¿Y el apodo que te puso te gustaba, "Rayito de Sol"?

Iroh guardó silencio repentinamente y contrajo el entrecejo.

— No importa, eso no la hacía menos genial.

— ¿Y cómo sabes que Avatar Korra no será igual de "genial"? — Preguntó Zuko notando que finalmente habían llegado a la costa y empezarían a desembarcar. Hizo con el rostro un gesto a su nieto para que lo siguiera y comenzaron a caminar.

Ésa palabra la utilizaba mucho su heredero últimamente. Sintió el peso de sus años al sentirse ridículo usando el léxico de los más jóvenes.

Suspiró.

— No lo creo, la Señora Toph era única. Jamás habrá otra mujer como ella.

El ex Señor del Fuego sonrió tiernamente, aunque el pequeño Iroh caminando a su espalda no lo viera.

— ¿Quieres decir que te gustan las chicas rudas? Es perfectamente comprensible, parece que es una tradición familiar…

— Aún no soy adolescente en realidad, todavía no me gustan las mujeres. En mi libro de Biología decía que…

— Eso y perseguir al Avatar ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez tú la persigas de otra manera. Katara me ha escrito contándome que la pequeña Avatar es definitivamente una chica ruda, así que…

— ¡Abuelo!

Iroh II abrió los ojos aún escuchando la risa de su Abuelo fundirse en su sueño y regresando poco a poco a la realidad.

Bostezó y se volteó mirando hacia el techo del navío.

No, no había sido un sueño, si no un recuerdo de cuando su Abuelo aún era fuerte y decidió ir a conocer a la pequeña Avatar llevándolo consigo.

Colocó un antebrazo sobre sus ojos decidiendo si debía pensar por qué había recordado eso o no.

Se levantó de la cama bostezando una vez más y procedió a estirar la columna. Se vistió y salió pensando en asearse un poco para dirigirse a la cubierta e iniciar con el entrenamiento físico de la mañana. Después seguiría una ducha y el desayuno, para sólo esperar dos horas más y llegar a la tribu de Korra.

Había recordado con más detalle cómo conoció a su futura esposa. No que no lo hiciera, sólo, ahora parecía haber sido un poco más preciso su sueño… Aunque su reloj biológico lo hubiera despertado antes de conmemorar a Korra haciendo reír a carcajadas al antiguo Señor del Fuego.

Sonrió pensando en su Abuelo mientras caminaba por los pasillos. Seguro a éstas alturas ya sabía lo de su compromiso marital y con quién. Rió por lo bajo imaginando lo que habría de decirle pronto.

¡Oh! Las ironías de la vida.

* * *

Korra escuchó risas a su espalda, no le costó nada identificarlas, Bumi era simplemente inconfundible.

Todo había marchado bien con sus Padres, Tonraq entendió de inmediato la importancia de lo que pasaría y aceptó confiando en la palabra del General, su Madre por otro lado… Hubiera sido más sencillo si ella se enojara, o se negara a dar su bendición, pero esos ojos brillantes, mirándola con amor y su sonrisa serena; orgullosa, era como si creyera que ésta era su boda… bueno, la definitiva.

Iroh no había surcado los mares; literalmente, para declarar su amor; todo eso era sólo un plan de guerra.

Se preguntó dentro de sí, ¿Cómo sería si Mako hubiera sido el que pidiera su mano… pero por amor? ¿Su Madre la vería con la misma expresión que unos minutos atrás? ¿Abrazaría a Mako; en lugar del General, con la misma aceptación? ¿Le diría un "Bienvenido a la familia" con tanta dulzura también?

— Su Madre ciertamente es una persona muy cariñosa. — Korra giró el rostro viendo al General saliendo de su casa y recargándose también en la pared; a un lado, seguro al igual que ella huyendo de ése extraño ambiente que había propiciado su Madre.

Suspiró un poco enojada.

— Creo que mi Mamá se está haciendo ideas en la cabeza; lo lamento mucho General, hablaré con ella. — Aunque no tuviera ganas de entrar, se despegó de la pared y con pesar trató de iniciar a caminar.

— No es necesario, Avatar Korra.

La castaña lo miró de nuevo extrañada, no porque no la dejara avanzar si no por la pose que en ese momento tenía. Un pie doblado hacia atrás, recargado en la fría pared, mirando al cielo… relajado totalmente, algo que nunca había visto en el General.

— ¿No le molesta que lo tratara como a su… yerno?

El joven pelinegro la miró de reojo.

— Realmente no. — Korra levantó una ceja intrigada. El General al notar ese gesto sonrió. — No me malentienda, es sólo que usted es su única hija y es normal que quiera que la boda de usted sea la primera y la última. Comprendo. Hace lo mismo que mi Madre.

Encogió los hombros despreocupadamente.

— Pero mi Mamá no debería hacerse ilusiones, esto va a terminar y usted y yo nos divorciaremos… Aunque probablemente sí sea mi única boda.

— ¿Hmm?

— Ya sabe… Soy el Avatar, debo ocuparme sólo del equilibrio del mundo, patear a los malos… cosas así. — Respondió una ahora sonrojada y avergonzada Korra.

El General se desprendió de la pared para poder observarla mejor.

— El Avatar Aang tuvo una familia; bastante… extraña si me permite decirlo. — El de cabello negro se detuvo cuando se escuchó dentro de la casa una carcajada escandalosa, ambos se sonrieron. Bumi definitivamente era particular. — Avatar Roku era abuelo de mi abuelo. Lo que quiero decir es que, definitivamente, el ser el Avatar no la excluye que pueda formar una familia. Si lo hace o no, sólo sería por su decisión.

_— Y porque aparentemente nadie me toma en serio. — _Pensó Korra y suspiró. — Supongo que podría ser cierto.

— Lo es. — Afirmó el General asintiendo una sola vez absolutamente convencido y regresando a su lugar en la pared.

— Aún así, mi Madre no debería hacerse ilusiones.

— Si usted decide después no casarse, entonces déjela que disfrute su boda. Si tan convencida está en que será la última, sólo… permítaselo.

La de ojos azules lo miró unos segundos y después giró el rostro para ver el cielo nocturno, tan diferente al de Ciudad República. Ésta era su ciudad natal, pero sólo se había sentido viva hasta que salió de allí.

¿Cómo sería su experiencia en el Reino Fuego?

— No puedo creer que diga esto, pero tienen razón.

— ¿Y por qué no puede creerlo? Siempre tengo la razón.

Korra rió por lo bajo dándose cuenta que poco a poco el General le estaba mostrando un lado de él que tal vez no muchos conocían; uno relajado y hasta un tanto divertido.

— Si tan a gusto se siente con mi Mamá ¿Por qué salió de la casa? Se nota que el frio no es lo suyo. — Comentó burlándose de los repentinos temblores del General quien giró el rostro a otro lado para no ser visto del todo.

Fue el turno de Korra para notar que algo extraño pasaba, así que se desprendió de la pared y agachándose ligeramente descubrió un fuerte sonrojo que la hizo abrir los ojos sorprendida.

— Parece que el Comandante Bumi tuvo la repentina necesidad de contarle a sus Padres, algunas anécdotas sobre mí en las Fuerzas Unidas… Para que me conocieran mejor… Según él… Siempre hace eso.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, Korra estalló en risas, tomó la mano del General y prácticamente lo arrastró de vuelta a su casa.

— Eso tengo que escucharlo.

* * *

_Éste capítulo y el siguiente son los últimos en que todo irá a un ritmo más tranquilo, prácticamente es para asentar detalles y establecer la mayoría de los personajes que intervendrán en el fic… Aunque faltan algunos D: Pero, ya vemos destellos de Korroh *.* o flamitas, como quieran decirle xD_

_Sobre Tonraq no tengo idea si seguirá en la tribu sur o regresará a la norte… o dirigirá ambas. Eso me hace preguntarme dos cosas, prácticamente Korra sería algo así como una princesa ¿no? Si se va a dirigir la tribu de agua norte, Tonraq. Y si esa sucesión de poderes es por línea sanguínea, ¿No sería Korra familiar de Yue? Sé que probablemente me equivoco xD soy muy olvidadiza._

_¡Zuko está vivo! Ojalá salga en la serie *.* Él junto con Toph son mis personajes favoritos. _

_Creo que Iroh tiene la personalidad para calmar a Korra, en el sentido que la escucha y cree en ella; así que no la juzga (A lo que ella es muy vulnerable, según he visto) Como cuando le pidió ella ayuda y él no lo pensó dos veces para hacer un plan a pesar de estar yendo en contra de las ordenes del presidente. Ésa escena fue la que me hizo creer en el Korroh *.*_

_Ambos se respetan y admiran, según lo que yo he visto. Es con el único que he visto que Korra actúa más tranquila, sin exaltarse si no obtiene lo que quiere y además, Iroh sonríe mucho cuando ésta con ella. _

_No pude resistirme al chiste de la tradición familiar de la familia real del fuego xD_


	4. Capítulo 3 Petición

_:D Capitulo adelantado porque es cortito, pero importante en la historia xD _

_Ya quería terminar con éste para iniciar lo interesante así que escribí lo más rápido posible. _

_Honestamente éste es mi capítulo hasta ahora menos favorito xD_

_Creo que el nuevo lo tendré listo aproximadamente el miércoles, así que cambiaré la fecha de publicación. Bonito fin de semana!_

_¿Alguien sabe si ya se conoce el nombre oficial de la hija de Zuko? Galaxy the Hedgehog ya me puso a pensar xD_

* * *

_"__Ninguna lengua es capaz de expresar la fuerza, la belleza y la heroicidad de una madre."_

* * *

Korra no estaba acostumbrada a lo lujoso.

Había pasado casi toda su vida detrás de paredes de hielo, después, cuando escapó, llegó a una isla de Nómadas Aire, quienes, evidentemente, no eran los primeros en levantar la mano para coleccionar cosas muy caras.

Tal vez sólo las dos columnas de oro en la puerta de la entrada al Palacio, valían más que toda la casa de Tenzin. Nunca se había detenido a pensar en lo que vivir en un Palacio significaba.

Todo era bello, cuidado, caro, limpio y refinado. Evidentemente predominaba el rojo y el dorado. Una marca autentica de poder en ésta nación.

Naga detrás de ella la empujó con la nariz y se dio cuenta que se había detenido mucho tiempo mirando hacia todos lados. Apenas había bajado del carro que la conducía a las puertas del Palacio y ya empezaba a impactarse ¿Qué habría adentro?

— Por aquí, Avatar Korra. — Dijo el próximo heredero del Palacio ofreciéndole su brazo para caminar.

Ella abrió los ojos ligeramente y se sonrojó; no sabiendo si sentirse ofendida por ser tratada como una dama o halagada. — No la moderé, vamos. — Reafirmó el pelinegro sonriéndole amistosamente a lo que ella correspondió con el mismo gesto y prácticamente se abalanzó a tomar su brazo.

¡Era el General Iroh! Por supuesto que era un gesto de cortesía. El destino de su vida prácticamente estaba en sus manos ¿Si no podía confiar en él entonces en quién?

Pronto estuvieron atravesando largos pasillos, adornados con figuras y cuadros de personas que no reconocía pero sabía importantes. Si el exterior le pareció hermoso el interior era aún más bello.

Llegó la pequeña comitiva a un gigantesco salón: Bumi y Tenzin enfrente; quienes realmente sólo se aseguraban que la Avatar llegara a su destino, Korra e Iroh en medio y Naga detrás. El adorno principal era precisamente fuego y al fondo del lugar un trono con una mujer sentada en él.

— Madre. Hemos llegado. — Anunció el General soltando el brazo de Korra e inclinándose ante la bella mujer.

Al mirar a sus acompañantes hacer lo mismo, la de ojos azules los imitó.

— Acérquense.

Cuando el grupo estuvo cerca, la Señora del Fuego bajó de su trono, sonriendo gentilmente. En sus ojos podía reflejarse la alegría de ver a su hijo de vuelta. Sin embargo no fue al primero que saludó.

Extendiendo los brazos llegó hasta Korra y la abrazó respetando el espacio personal de ambas. Después sujetó sus manos.

— Avatar Korra, es un honor por fin conocerte. Recibe por favor mi más sincero agradecimiento por ayudarnos en estos tiempos difíciles.

Cuando la castaña vio a la Señora del Fuego inclinándose frente a ella se sonrojó poniéndose nerviosa en el instante.

Ésta mujer era quizás la más poderosa de su género desde Avatar Kyochi. Sabía que debía ser una gran Maestra Control, increíblemente bella y refinada, con los modales más finos que hubiera visto en alguien y la estaba tratando como a realeza.

— Por favor, no es necesario que se incline. Y también es un gusto conocerla. — Respondió con su mejor sonrisa que fue igualada con una discreta de la mujer más hermosa que hubiera visto.

Era un ícono de los rasgos de una Reina y de alguien de la Nación del Fuego.

Soltó sus manos y la castaña no pudo evitar ver su gesto suavizarse al mirar a su hijo quien le sonreía con; exactamente, la misma mueca.

Así que había heredado la sonrisa de su Madre…

— Hijo mío, estoy tan alegre de tenerte de regreso. — Dijo abrazándolo de una manera más familiar.

El pelinegro correspondió al abrazo, se separó después y besó caballerosamente la mano de la Señora del Fuego.

— Ésta vez sólo me fui unos días Madre.

— ¿Y? Días, semanas o meses, para mí es lo mismo cuando no estás, pero me alegro cada vez más al verte de regreso.

El General, visiblemente contento al estar con su Madre volvió a abrazarla aunque no parecía algo formal, si no, el abrazo que un hijo le daba a su Mamá después de tiempo de no verla… Algo increíblemente bello.

Korra no pudo evitar sentirse conmovida y sonrió con ternura; imaginándose la angustia por la que la mujer debía haber pasado en cada viaje del General. Saber que tu hijo está luchando por defender la libertad, debía ser increíblemente angustiante.

La imagen de su propia Madre llegó a su mente y se sintió agradecida de no haberle llamado la atención en su actitud al General.

— Comandante Bumi, Consejero Tenzin. Un placer verlos de nuevo.

Saludó mucho más formal que con la pareja de futuros esposos, recibiendo el mismo gesto.

— Mi asistente les mostrará sus habitaciones. Avatar Korra, sé que usted y su compañera; Naga, son inseparables, así que espero que encuentre a su gusto el lugar que les hemos reservado. Siéntase libre de pasearla por los jardines. Y a riesgo de parecer grosera con nuestros invitados, me gustaría hablar en privado con usted y mi hijo. ¿Le parece bien en una hora?

* * *

El que Korra hubiese decidido ser más seria con su papel como Avatar no quería decir que de repente sus gustos se volvieran más refinados, sus disgustos más escasos o su paciencia fuera casi infinita como la de Aang.

Comenzó a mover el pie derecho arrítmicamente contra el piso subiendo de velocidad gradualmente.

En serio, todo eso era como una extraña escena de las películas de Bolin acerca de la elegancia.

El clima era agradable; ligeramente caluroso para su costumbre, el día soleado y brillante; un jardín perfectamente cuidado, una mesa de té completamente pulcra, y Korra sólo podía pensar que todo eso apestaba… No que lo pudiera decir.

Cruzó una pierna sobre otra y tuvo el impulso de poner los codos en la mesa, pero desistió sabiendo que tal vez se ganaría alguna mirada molesta.

¿En serio tomar té exigía quedarse callados?

Su nerviosismo crecía segundo a segundo mientras sus dos acompañantes; miembros de la familia real, guardaban silencio disfrutando enormemente del té que les habían servido ¿Tan bueno era?

Lo miró curiosa.

Parecía un té normal… Olía igual que cualquier otro té de jazmin… ¿Por qué sería tan especial?

La última vez que había tomado té tenía un ingrediente extra, luz de Raava.

¿Habría algo parecido?

¡Nah! Había un Iroh a su lado también, pero éste estaba perfectamente vivo y en el mundo terrenal… y con muchos menos kilos.

Rió internamente.

Además, la tetera aunque indiscutiblemente se veía fina, no se acercaba ni un poco al valor de la que el otro Iroh había servido.

Por cierto, no le había contado al General que conoció a su antepasado… Tal vez después le diría. Por ahora sólo guardaría silencio como su futura suegra y esposo...

Mejor tomar rápido el té.

Agarró la fina taza y de un trago terminó con la mitad del contenido.

¡Dios! ¡Se iba a casar! ¿Se vería como una persona irresponsable si salía corriendo ahora?

Se recargó completamente en el respaldo y dejó caer un poco su peso tratando de tomar algo de aire.

¿El que La Señora del Fuego no hiciera lo mismo que su Madre con el General Iroh sería mala señal?

¿Por qué de repente el aire parecía más renuente a entrar a sus pulmones?

— ¿Avatar Korra? ¿Está bien? — Preguntó un preocupado heredero mirando a la castaña con evidencias de hiperventilación.

Cuando la chica asintió varias veces; frenéticamente y en sus ojos podía leer un terrible miedo bajó su taza. — Avatar Korra, se está hiperventilando. Me disculpo por lo que haré.

Con lentitud se quitó el guante de la mano derecha y colocó dos dedos en el pulso sobre la garganta de la castaña, causando que ella abriera los ojos más asustada por el contacto.

De repente una suficientemente fuerte descarga eléctrica la atravesó causando que respirara de nuevo; como si estuviera conteniendo la respiración por mucho tiempo.

Se llevó una mano al pecho notando su corazón latir rápidamente, mientras Iroh volvía a colocarse el guante.

— ¿Se siente mejor? ¿Quiere que la revise el médico familiar? — Preguntó la bella mujer dirigente de la nación. Inclinándose un poco sobre la mesa y mirándola con preocupación.

¡Que vergüenza! Acababa de sufrir lo que Jinora llamaba un ataque de pánico. Tomó aire y asintió. ¿Qué demonios? Ya se había hecho a la idea de casarse con el hombre a un lado de ella, pero… ¿Suegra? Es como si hablara de formar una familia…

Lo que técnicamente harían.

Tomó más aire y se abalanzó sobre el té. Esa cosa era para calmar los nervios ¿no? Le serviría.

Miró a sus dos acompañantes observándola preocupada y jaló aire, tratando de tranquilizarse.

Se limpió la boca lo más sutil que pudo.

— Ahm, sí, lo siento. Creo que no me hizo bien el cambio de clima… Ya saben, del Polo Sur al Ecuador… — Sonrió nerviosamente.

Ambos guardaron silencio unos segundos, estudiándola, hasta que el pelinegro asintió confiando en su palabra.

La Señora del Fuego, Ursa, por otro lado, entrecerró los ojos y le sonrió de lado.

¡Demonios! ¡Ella sabía! De alguna manera sabía que acababa de tener una crisis. Korra mordió su labio inferior y miró hacia otro lado.

— Sé que les gustaría que la boda fuera lo más pronto posible, para solucionar todo esto rápido. — La castaña abrió los ojos asustada mientras el General sólo asintió. — Sin embargo no estoy de acuerdo.

Korra no sabía si sentirse más aliviada por esa oposición u ofendida. ¿Tan mala era para ser la esposa del General?

Bueno, al menos ya estaban hablando, impidiendo que se quedara sola con sus pensamientos. Tenzin nunca había dicho lo peligroso que puede ser meditar. Seriamente, una chica que está pasando por tanta presión no debería adentrarse a esos lugares tan oscuros de la mente.

¿O acaso era ése el objetivo?... El Maestro Aire no se iría hasta el día siguiente; le preguntaría en cuanto lo viera.

— ¿Por qué, Madre?

— Iroh, Korra. Lo que van a hacer; por muy valientes y nobles que sean sus ideales, es tremendamente estúpido. — La castaña tomó aire un poco desconcertada por el lenguaje de la Señora del Fuego aunque Iroh parecía inmune. ¿Quién lo diría? Sonrió de lado… Le empezaba a agradar más.

— ¿Cree que sea un mal plan? — Cuestionó la de ojos azules.

Ursa negó con la cabeza.

— No, creo que es un excelente plan. Mi Iroh es un buen estratega; como mi Tío Abuelo… — Sonrió orgullosa al pelinegro y colocó su mano sobre la de él. — Pero si falla ustedes estarán en un matrimonio de por vida y temo que es muy posible que sean infelices.

El trío guardó silencio unos segundos pensando en las implicaciones de un matrimonio sin amor.

El General tomó aire.

— Madre, sabes que lo único que me interesa es proteger lo que mi Abuelo construyó junto con el Avatar Aang. Por eso me enlisté en las Fuerzas Unidas, para que pudiéramos proteger también a Ciudad República. Si el plan falla… Entonces… No sé, podría…

— Si el plan falla, entonces, el General Iroh y yo seguiremos haciendo lo mejor que podamos para proteger lo que hemos heredado. Casados o no, tenemos el mismo objetivo. — Interrumpió Korra sorprendiendo a ambos Maestros Fuego. No estaba consciente de cuando sus labios comenzaron a moverse, pero ésa confesión que él había hecho movió algo dentro de ella.

Era como si el pelinegro compartiera su carga; como si la entendiera. Y lejos de rechazar quien era: el heredero del legendario Zuko, el Príncipe de la Nación del Fuego, el General de las Fuerzas Unidas; abrazaba con amor lo que sus antecesores le habían dejado; lo bueno y lo malo.

Él era como ella.

El General la volteó a ver con los ojos ligeramente abiertos; sorprendido, después sus rasgos se transformaron en unos de completa admiración. Ambos estaban decididos a hacer lo que fuera por mantener la paz por la que lucharon las personas anteriores a ellos.

Ursa era una persona que estaba en control de sus emociones casi siempre, pero ése momento había sido especialmente revelador. Sonrió para sí, notando a los dos jóvenes frente a ella mirándose con admiración, con decisión, con respeto… Sólo les faltaba un pequeño empujón para que tal vez; sólo tal vez, ése matrimonio no fuera sólo por compromiso a su deber.

Eso era lo que quería para su hijo; más que un titulo, más que un Palacio, quería que fuera feliz.

Con eso en mente y ahora más decidida que nunca, terminó lo que en realidad les iba a decir.

— Sé lo comprometidos que ustedes están con esto. — Dijo logrando que los jóvenes dejaran de mirarse y le pusieran atención. — Aún siendo la Señora del Fuego no tengo el poder para detener sus decisiones, pero sólo quiero pedirles una cosa. Si esto no funciona, entonces, quiero asegurarme que tendrán un buen compañero para toda la vida.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Madre?

— Tres meses. Quiero que retrasen la boda hasta dentro de tres meses y que ustedes se conozcan. Podemos empezar a correr el rumor de su compromiso, pero sólo como eso; un rumor y anunciar su boda unas semanas antes.

Los dos prometidos pensaron unos segundos la petición que se les acababa de hacer.

— ¿Qué opina, Avatar Korra? — Preguntó el General como si ya conociera su respuesta. La aludida sonrió luminosamente a la dirigente de la nación.

— Me encanta la idea ¡Es usted una genio!

* * *

— ¡¿Qué Korra se va a casar con el General Iroh?! — Preguntó en evidente tono de burla, Mako, sólo para dejar caer la cabeza hacia atrás y reír hasta que el estomagó le dolió.

Habían pasado diez días desde que la de ojos azules se despidió de él y su hermano en el puerto y ésa idea era simplemente ridícula. ¿Quién en ese tiempo hacia un compromiso tan grande como el que le estaban comentando?

Asami frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos en su pecho.

— Eso es lo que me dijeron que se comenta en el Reino Fuego. La gente está muy contenta, esperan que en cualquier momento se anuncie la boda.

El policía rió con más ganas, afortunadamente estaba sentado en una banca del parque con su novia, si no, temía que caería al piso.

Sólo porque Korra hubiese decidido ayudarles con… lo que sea que les estuviera ayudando… no quería decir que de pronto, así, sin más, se casaran.

Desde que habían conocido al General formaron ambos un buen equipo… Y Korra había ido a pedirle ayuda a espaldas del presidente, hecho que causó su ruptura al ser él quien la delató.

Dejó de reír con tanta intensidad.

Asami miró hacia otro lado.

— Dicen que es un matrimonio por compromiso; para estrechar los lazos entre el Reino Fuego con las demás naciones. Si el Avatar es la Señora del Fuego, entonces los rumores de grupos queriendo revivir la guerra de los cien años serían inválidos.

El Policía dejó de reír completamente y su expresión se tornó seria… Mirando al frente.

¿Korra casada?... ¿Con otro?

Sacudió la cabeza negativamente.

— Es imposible, ella no aceptaría algo así. Sólo son rumores que la gente inventa al verla allá.

La bella mujer de cabello negro volteó a ver a su novio. No era la primera vez que se preguntaba si había hecho lo correcto en regresar con él después de lo que había pasado, pero al verlo buscando excusas sintió una punzada en su pecho.

— O tal vez, esos rumores surgen por haberlos visto en alguna actitud cariñosa. El General Iroh es guapo, caballeroso, tiene poder; siempre ha demostrado cuánto cree en Korra. Cualquier mujer sería una idiota si no ve eso. — Remató.

Mako la miró rápidamente, ofendido, furioso.

— ¡Que tonterías! ¡Korra no es así, no se fijaría en eso! — Reclamó levantándose de la banca y respirando profundamente.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, le ofreció su mano a Asami para levantarse y seguir caminando; lo que ella aceptó. — Olvidemos ése tema ¿Quieres? Es completamente ridículo.

La de ojos verdes asintió y comenzaron a caminar, pero notó un detalle. Mako no se había ofendido por cómo _ella_: su novia, pudiera ver a otro hombre, si no, por cómo podría estar apreciándolo en ése momento Korra.

* * *

_Honestamente lo único de éste capítulo que me divirtió escribir fue a Mako sembrándole la duda de la boda de Korra :3 Aunque el capitulo es importante para lo que vendrá ;-)_


	5. Capítulo 4 Escape Parte I

Escape. Parte I.

_*.* Me tienen en una nube, de verdad, gracias por sus reviews, adds, apoyo todo. Estoy muy, muy, muy, muy agradecida con cada uno/a de ustedes :D _

_\o/ Abrazo grupal._

_Éste fic me está gustando porque no sólo es lo que sale de mi cabeza, sino también de sus opiniones y lo enriquece mucho sus sugerencias :D Gracias, gracias, gracias._

_El capítulo me salió más largo de lo que esperaba xD No había Parte II en mi cabeza, pero veía que escribía y se hacían más palabras y no llegaba ni a la mitad de la idea D:_

_Lo que sí es que en éste exclusivamente veremos solo a Iroh y Korra prácticamente :3_

* * *

_"Las mujeres con pasado y los hombres con futuro son las personas más interesantes."_

_Chavela Vargas._

* * *

Korra frunció el ceño y respiró profundo tratando de controlar sus emociones; esto no estaba nada bien. Sino hacía algo y pronto, seguro que…

Se acuclilló logrando esquivar por meros centímetros una patada dirigida hacia su cabeza, después rodó a la izquierda tratando de sorprender a su oponente por la espalda, pero él simplemente giró un par de veces en el aire lanzando fuego por los pies; sin darle ningún segundo de descanso a la Avatar.

La castaña cruzó los brazos frente a ella protegiéndose del fuego, pero descuidando mirar hacia arriba, lo que su oponente aprovechó para llegar a ella de un salto; derribándola y sentándose "caballerosamente" sobre su estómago.

— Gané de nuevo. — Dijo él con una sonrisa autosuficiente que fue respondida con un gran gesto de enfado y después con un nada cortés empujón para quitárselo de encima.

Korra lo observó furiosa y el General Iroh mantuvo su gesto mirándola mientras se ponía de pie y sacudía el polvo de su ropa que representaba a la familia a la que pertenecía; extrañando un poco la comodidad de su uniforme.

— Eso es porque sólo estoy usando fuego control. Si utilizara los otros tres…

— Usted lo pidió así, además no estoy utilizando rayos, estamos en igualdad de condici…

— ¡Hey! Yo he tenido que aprender cuatro elementos en casi doce años, usted sólo ha tenido que enfoca…

— ¿Y? Me lleva cientos de encarnaciones de ventaja. Tiene la sabiduría de miles de años.

— Eso no lo sabemos...Digo ¡No, no lo de mi sabiduría milenaria! No tenemos ideas de cuántas veces ha encarnado.

— Estoy seguro que ésta es mi primera. Usted por otro lado…

— ¡Usted es más viejo que yo en ésta vida!

El silencio se hizo presente en el par manteniendo sólo las miradas; ambas de sorpresa por lo que la Avatar había dicho.

Catorce días de entrenamientos diarios; en diferentes horarios, los habían hecho conocerse un poco mejor. Por la petición de la Señora del Fuego, prácticamente estaban juntos todo el día, en donde cada hora había sido planificada por la asistente de la mandamás del fuego. Comúnmente les asignaban tareas aburridas: necesidades básicas, historia de la Nación del Fuego para Korra, algún paseo ocasional por los jardines o lugares cercanos al Palacio… Todo era monótono hasta que llegaba la hora del entrenamiento.

En ésa tarea ninguno tenía que refrenar sus pensamientos, sobrevivían al actuar conforme a sus decisiones tomadas al momento. Al entrenar no tenían que hablar mucho puesto que eran sus cuerpos los que se comunicaban entre sí, haciendo que uno respondiera al otro. Sacando sus verdaderas personalidades.

Él era directo, buscando ganar desde el principio; no le daba ninguna consideración… a menos que ella lo hiciera; como proponer utilizar sólo fuego.

Korra era decidida, fuerte y muy terca; no se rendía fácilmente y cuando resultaba vencida siempre se enojaba; generalmente con ella misma.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Iroh rió a lo que Korra respondió de la misma manera.

Después ella sujetó su mano y lo jaló para que se sentara a su lado, en el piso. No entendía por qué tanta formalidad si nadie estaba viéndolos. Con un nuevo reto de miradas, Korra supo que ganó cuando él se dejó caer de espaldas, extendiendo los brazos y tomando aire.

— Sólo le llevo unos años, Avatar Korra, no soy tan viejo.

La escuchó reír por lo bajo.

Después de un silbido Naga llegó para servirle de almohada a la chica del lugar y el General se encontró deseoso de apoyarse también sobre el pelaje de la perro-osa polar, pero se contuvo por si a la castaña le resultaba incomodo.

— Siga diciéndose eso, "Rayito de sol".

Iroh resopló. Admiraba demasiado a Toph Bei Fong, pero ese apodo… ¿Y por qué tuvo que ser Bumi el hijo de Aang y conocer a la Maestra Tierra y a él de prácticamente toda la vida?

— A veces siento que odio al Comandante.

Korra rió a carcajada abierta haciendo que él sonriera sutilmente: contagiado; su risa no era nada fingida ni melódica, sólo era natural y eso le parecía lo más encantador de la chica a su lado.

Miró hacia el anochecer que apenas iba cayendo. Sin tantas luces artificiales en los campos de entrenamiento del Palacio podían verse muchas más estrellas que en Ciudad República.

— Regresando al tema; ambos sabemos que si usted lo decidiera podría vencerme muy fácil… Hasta podría quitarme el fuego control.

La castaña sonrió ampliamente y gateó hasta quedar su rostro sobre el de él con varios centímetros de separación.

— ¿En verdad cree eso?

Iroh levantó una ceja un tanto extrañado, pero empezaba a notar, que bajo esa capa de autoconfianza, se escondía una mujer bastante insegura.

Se levantó para quedar frente a ella y con la expresión más honesta que pudo proyectar, asintió una vez; de manera firme.

— Por supuesto que sí. No lo digo sólo porque sea la Avatar, ciertamente eso influye en que pueda hacer cosas que nosotros jamás imaginaríamos si quiera. Pero es sólo su tenacidad lo que logra que eso pueda ocurrir. Sin su esfuerzo, jamás lograría nada.

Korra miró al piso sonriendo conmovida. Sus palabras eran sumamente apreciadas puesto que venían de un hombre al que admiraba.

— Gracias, General. Usted es… — La de ojos azules movió la mano buscando el adjetivo correcto. A veces era demasiado malo haber pasado tanto tiempo encerrada sin socializar con gente joven. Frunció el ceño no encontrando alguna palabra lo suficientemente adecuada.

— ¿Increíblemente inteligente y un maestro fuego que no tiene par? — Sugirió el pelinegro jugando. Era cómico ver a ésa mujer; que nunca paraba de hablar, trabada con las palabras.

— Digamos que algo así.

Ambos sonrieron y regresaron a sus posiciones, recostados, mirando las estrellas.

Permanecieron así por varios minutos, sólo descansando de un día que a los dos únicamente les parecía interesante cuando entrenaban.

En los últimos días Korra se había encontrado a sí misma triste por momentos. El lugar era hermoso, amplio, tenía a su disposición lo que quisiera. Sólo había dos cosas que le molestaban.

Las personas encargadas de sus cuidados ¡Se había lavado los dientes desde que pudo ella sola! ¡Podía seguir haciéndolo, maldición! Afortunadamente el General había intervenido antes que el Palacio tuviera que indemnizar algunas familias.

La otra cosa que le molestaba era una que nadie sabía. Ésta situación era completamente suya. Tal vez había sido el estar prácticamente encerrada lo que había propiciado ése pensamiento y aunque podría salir en el momento que quisiera siempre llevaba consigo guardianes, lo que no le daba un sentimiento de completa libertad, pero todo eso la había llevado a pensar en una vida sin Mako.

Él era el único hombre al que había amado honestamente, sin importarle nada. ¿Qué sería de su vida en adelante sin él?

Una voz dentro de ella gritaba que podría hacer lo que quisiera, sin cadenas, pero otra estaba terriblemente asustada y dolida de haberlo perdido.

Sin querer hondar en esos pensamientos tan negativos sacudió la cabeza y miró de reojo al General que había cerrado los ojos. Parecía tan relajado.

Empezaba a descubrir en él a un muy buen amigo; no sólo un aliado y eso la animaba mucho. Sonrió pensando en una idea y aclaró su garganta, llevaba una semana escuchando a los guardias hablar de la feria que iniciaría ése mismo día.

— Tengo una petición que hacerle.

— No terminaré de contar cómo perdí la virginidad.

— ¡No es eso! — Gritó la castaña entre asustada y divertida. Aunque una parte de ella quería saber esa historia, no quería terminar como Bumi y su gran boca, que había sido cerrada por la fuerza… literalmente.

El de ojos dorados la miró contrariado y asintió demostrándole que tenía su completa atención.

— Quisiera conocer más de éste lugar, no sólo los lugares cercanos al palacio. Siento… Hay algo dentro de mí que pide conocer a la gente que usted gobernará. Escuché que hoy abrirá una feria cerca de aquí y pienso que es una buena oportunidad.

Ante la finalización de su petición, el General miró de nuevo las estrellas, pensando cuidadosamente lo que ella le había dicho.

— Desde que llegó al Palacio supe que me pediría esto en algún momento. Me extraña que no lo hiciera antes. — La miró como preguntando el por qué, pero al ver un atisbo de tristeza en los ojos azules, que sólo podía ser producto de un corazón roto, no indagó, sólo le sonrió amablemente. — Sé por dónde podemos escapar sin ser vistos y además tengo unos… disfraces… para pasar inadvertidos. No creo que quiera a la guardia del palacio siguiéndonos.

Korra lo miró estupefacta, esperaba alguna replica o que él no diera su brazo a torcer fácil, pero se había adelantado a lo que ella querría.

— ¿Podemos escapar ya?

El pelinegro rió alegre y se levantó de un salto, sacudiendo de nuevo el polvo.

— Debajo de su cama hay un tablón falso, allí está su disfraz escondido, vístase y encuéntreme en su baño en una hora. Eso le dará suficiente tiempo si desea asearse antes.

Korra le sonrió increíblemente feliz, hasta que entendió algo…

— ¿En mi baño?

* * *

Había muchas razones para sentirse extraña, una era descubrir que al jalar con fuerza hacia arriba una llave del lavamanos abría una misteriosa puerta que conducía al pasillo por el que estaba caminando, conectado a otras puertas en diferentes lugares y por las que podría entrar si tocaba un seguro en el costado.

Otra era pensar de dónde diablos el General había sacado esas ropas…

Le recordaban a Mako.

¡Genial! Ahora estaba vestida como policía de la nación del fuego; una semicapa roja y negra hasta las rodillas, con pantalones negros amplios, insignias en el pecho y un curioso gorrito rojo que a Korra le parecía molesto. Hizo una mueca de desagrado pensando en su ex novio y con quién debería estar a esas horas.

Mala idea, Mako no era un buen pensamiento.

Miró la amplia espalda del hombre caminando frente a ella y notó que llevaba tranquilamente una flama continua en su palma, alumbrando el camino. Se preguntó si podría hacer eso, lo suyo jamás había sido algo en lo que tuviera que estar serena, era mucho mejor en el ataque.

El pelinegro sintiendo sus ojos sobre él, la miró por sobre el hombro.

— ¿Sigue pensando que podría espiarla?

Korra se sonrojó deteniéndose algunos segundos y después negó con la cabeza; asustada. Cuando él estuvo un par de metros lejos, reanudó su caminar.

— Tiene que admitir que es extraño que un punto de encuentro sea… ¡El baño!

Iroh le sonrió y miró hacia el frente abriendo una puerta; para que ella pasara primero y la cerró cuando ambos estuvieron del otro lado. La dirección había cambiado y la castaña se sentía honestamente extraviada.

— Sí, lo admito. Es extraño. Pero es importante que supiera de éste pasa…

— ¿Hay más?

— Por supuesto, aunque no estoy seguro de cuantos… Tal vez ni mi abuelo los conozca todos.

— No se ofenda pero tienen más… Palacio… del que necesitan. — Iroh rió afirmando y Korra decidió que era una buena oportunidad para caminar a su lado.

— Pienso lo mismo, por eso disfruto mi pequeño camarote en el barco de las Fuerzas Unidas, sin embargo vivir de nuevo en el palacio era importante. — La Avatar afirmó con la cabeza dándole la razón.

— ¿Por qué era necesario que supiera de éste pasaje?

— Verá, como le dije hay muchos pasadizos escondidos, pero éste conecta todas las habitaciones de la familia real por si se presenta alguna eventualidad; sólo lo conocemos nosotros. Y ya que nos casaremos, creí adecuado que supiera de su existencia.

Repentinamente el ambiente se volvió incomodo al recordar que en algunos meses sus vidas estarían ligadas de una manera oficial y muy probablemente para siempre.

Caminaron por varios minutos sin decir una sola palabra, ambos sólo tratando de recordar el por qué lo hacían.

Korra no era una persona que manejara muy bien ese tipo de situaciones, para ella tener el control de lo que pasaba a su alrededor no sólo era gratificante; sino, muchas ocasiones era una cuestión de vida o muerte. Con el ceño fruncido y los brazos en el pecho resopló.

— Esto es estúpido, no deberíamos sentirnos así. No es como si me casara con… Amon. Usted es alguien en quien confío ciegamente, no veo la razón para sentirnos incómodos.

El de ojos dorados se detuvo frente a una puerta y la miró, haciendo que ella lo imitara.

— Tiene razón. Nuestra situación no es la ideal, pero con toda honestidad puedo decirle que no me imagino alguien mejor que usted para afrontar esto.

La de ojos azules le sonrió unos segundos y después le dio un golpe suave en el hombro, tratando de aliviar toda esa carga emocional en el ambiente. Iroh le sonrió divertido. — Usted me recuerda tanto a Toph Bei Fong.

— ¿Porque las dos podemos patear traseros de manera más que efectiva y somos fantásticamente geniales? — Sugirió la castaña en su turno de alimentar su ego con una sonrisa brillosa.

El pelinegro rió abiertamente olvidando por unos segundos su compostura aristocrática; cosa que parecía hacer mucho junto a la de ojos azules.

— No, aunque eso es verdad también. Yo más bien lo decía porque ambas muestran afecto de la misma manera.

Korra levantó una ceja sin entender su respuesta causando que Iroh para sus adentros se sintiera más divertido. Al comprender que él no le daría una respuesta clara le mostró la lengua de manera completamente infantil.

— Entonces debería llamarle "rayito de sol" más seguido ¿no cree?

— ¿Sugiere que nos llamemos por apodos? Creo que "charquito" sería una buena equivalencia para usted con respecto a mi apodo.

Korra sin poder evitarlo usó un gesto de completo desprecio por la sugerencia.

— Está bien, mala idea, ya entendí. — Dijo levantando las manos en postura de sumisión.

Iroh sonrió y abrió la puerta sin dejar de ver a la Avatar, no quería perderse su reacción.

— Bienvenida; realmente, a la nación del fuego. — Dijo mostrando la noche que era iluminada por las luces de la ciudad, de la que los separaba un hermoso lago artificial sobre el que revoloteaban miles de luciérnagas y el sonido de los grillos terminaba de darle un aire de completa naturalidad.

* * *

Korra miraba extasiada a todos lados puesto que las calles más lejanas al palacio le parecían las más bellas que hubiera visto. No tenían el lujo de las cercanas a su nuevo hogar, ni la modernidad de Ciudad República. Su diseño era conservando el antiguo estilo de la Nación del Fuego, donde techos rojos imperaban, calles empedradas y muros oscuros que parecían hechos con obsidiana. Las formas de los techos no sólo eran bellas, sino también funcionales para las épocas de lluvia.

Todo estaba hecho pensando en mostrar la unidad de la nación, el orgullo que sentían por pertenecer a ése lado del mundo y la disciplina que parecían traer genéticamente.

Un par de niños corrió junto a ella, persiguiéndose y dándole un empujón ligero, la Avatar sonrió deseando por un momento unirse a ellos y correr sólo por el gusto de hacerlo, no importándole un comino lo que pasara en el mundo.

— Disculpe a mis hermanos, Señora Policía. — Dijo una pequeña niña alcanzando al par y haciendo una reverencia rápida para después salir disparada. — ¡Vuelvan aquí!

— ¿Señora? — Se preguntó desconcertada y asustada, jamás en su vida le habían llamado así. Repentinamente se sintió con muchos más años de los que tenía.

— No se ofenda, es sólo una costumbre local.

La de ojos azules miró al policía falso a su lado incrédulamente.

— ¡Pero me dijo Señora! ¡Como si tuviera mil años…!

— Hace unas horas decía algo sobre su sabiduría milena...

— ¡O como si tuviera cincuenta hijos!

— Ciertamente se nota que no ha tenido hij…

Korra suspiró decepcionada.

— Lo siguiente que diría sería: "O como si estuviera casada" pero ya que en un tiempo…

Iroh colocó una mano sobre su hombro, en muestra de apoyo.

— Le prometo que haré todo lo posible para que sea sólo temporal.

La castaña lo miró agradecida, no sólo por las atenciones que tenía con ella, sino también porque no parecía ofendido; entendía que no era por él, solamente era un malestar por su libertad.

De repente, ésa misma mano que la había reconfortado, la empujó hacia un muro aprisionándola también con el cuerpo del dueño de la mano, en una acción nada amable.

— ¡¿Qué demonios?!

— Lo lamento tanto. Está pasando una persona que podría reconocerme.

Korra tomó aire sorprendida y miró sobre el hombro del General a las personas en la calle.

— ¿Quién? — Preguntó curiosa y parándose sobre las puntas de los pies. El de ojos dorados era más alto de lo que parecía ahora que lo tenía tan cerca, así que apoyó una mano sobre su hombro tratando de ganar más visibilidad. Notando que se había quedado callado por varios segundos lo miró cuestionando.

El General suspiró sabiendo que ésta batalla entre la curiosidad de Korra y su propia discreción no la ganaría.

— ¿Ve a la joven con un vestido tradicional de la nación y un peinado alto? — La castaña miró con cuidado hasta que encontró a la mujer descrita. Una tremendamente bella que de alguna forma le recordaba a Asami al moverse con tanta elegancia, una bonita piel blanca y un cabello tan oscuro como la conciencia de Vaatu. Korra rió para sus adentros con su propia broma y asintió. — Bueno… Le presento a la mujer que hasta hace unas semanas era mi novia.

La Avatar dejó caer la quijada junto con las puntas elevadas y lo miró tremendamente sorprendida.

— ¿Su novia?

— De casi un año. — Confirmó asintiendo y notando que los ojos de Korra se veían más grandes cuando lo miraba hacia arriba. Ella tomó aire y cubrió su boca con la mano, entendiendo lo que pasaba.

— No me diga que rompieron por…

— Por el compromiso entre usted y yo. Siempre pensó que no le daba su lugar al ser mi prioridad la Nación del Fuego y Ciudad República. Así que cuando le anuncié que me casaría con usted por el bien de la nación… Digamos que no tomó muy bien saber que no tenía posibilidades de ser la Señora del Fuego.

Korra frunció el ceño y le dio un golpe con la palma abierta en la frente… fuerte. Que mal que tenía ese tonto gorro que amortiguó en dolor.

— ¡Hey!

— ¡Por supuesto que lo tomó mal! ¿Quién quiere ser la segunda opción de alguien?

Asegurándose que la bella chica no estaba cerca lo empujó por segunda ocasión en la noche tratando de escapar. Sin embargo fue detenida por un par de manos que la detuvieron por las muñecas, manteniéndola aprisionada y firme en el lugar.

— Sé que no es lo correcto en una relación, pero no tengo ninguna otra opción. Creí que usted mejor que nadie me entendería.

— ¿Qué voy a entender? ¿Qué a usted no le importa lo que ésa pobre chica sintió cuando la dejó por algo que según usted es más importante que ella? ¡A ella es a quién entiendo perfectamente! ¡Sé qué se siente!

— Créame, no debería tenerle compasión a esa mujer.

— ¿Por qué no? Ustedes los hombres no se deciden. ¡No saben lo que quieren!

— Yo sé lo que quiero. — Ante la firme voz del General, Korra abrió los ojos. Él jamás le había hablado así; ni un poco cercano. Vio su ceño fruncido y notó que estaba mezclando las cosas. Éste hombre frente a ella no era Mako; él no había pasado de una mujer a otra sin saber decidirse.

— Yo…

— Lamento haberle hablado en ése tono, es sólo que pensé que me entendería y me frustré al sentirme atacado. — Dijo soltándole las muñecas y mirando hacia el piso.

La castaña mordió sus labios sintiéndose repentinamente culpable.

Por varios segundos se quedaron en silencio, ambos sin saber cómo disculparse por esa pérdida de control.

Korra lo miró decidida. Ella había sido quien actuó mal, entonces ella debía tomar la iniciativa.

— General, lo siento tanto. Esto es mi culpa. Sé que no debería ser así, pero no puedo evitarlo, soy muy impulsiva... Yo… Mezclé lo que me pasó con Mako… y…

El de ojos dorados la miró sorprendido.

— ¿Mako? ¿Qué tiene que ver él?

Korra rascó su nuca de manera nerviosa. Bueno, ya que él le había contado su historia… y ella lo interrumpió saltando a conclusiones…

Se sentó en el piso, recargada contra la pared y volvió a jalar la mano del hombre frente a ella para que se sentara a su lado.

El pelinegro sin ganas de protestar porque tal vez dos policías sentados en el piso no serían la mejor imagen, miró como ella colocaba las rodillas en su pecho y abrazaba sus piernas.

Levantó una ceja asustado cuando notó la mirada triste; al piso, que ella solía esconder muy seguido.

— Después de que conocí a Mako él empezó a salir con Asami, ellos estaban juntos aún cuando él confesó sentir algo por mí, así que nos dimos ésa oportunidad. Pero no funcionó y terminamos… Unos días antes de volver a verlo a usted, me enteré que ellos ya estaban juntos de nuevo sólo unos días después de que rompimos.

— Ah. — Dijo él entendiendo el exabrupto de la chica a su lado y el por qué había mezclado las cosas. Colocó ambas manos entrelazadas en la cabeza y se recargó sobre ellas, no sabiendo qué decir.

Sabía que debía hacerle notar su parte de culpa, pero sobretodo lo cretino que le parecía el otro maestro fuego. Aunque no sabía cómo… Afortunadamente Korra suplía su falta de conversación con su personalidad habladora.

— Sé que debe estar pensando que es una tontería todo esto, o hasta parecerle infantil, pero de verdad me dol… ¡Es un idiota! ¡Y yo más por desquitarme con usted! Lo lamento.

Iroh le sonrió de medio lado.

— No creo que usted sea una idiota, Mako por otro lado… — Korra le sonrió agradecida por el respaldo. — En parte es su culpa por haber iniciado algo con una persona que no era libre del todo, pero hasta allí. Lo que él hizo después es sólo responsabilidad de él, no suya.

Korra miró a la gente pasar, desde su rompimiento era la primera vez que hablaba con alguien de lo que sentía.

— Aún así, el saber que tan rápido regresó con ella es como si…

— La hizo sentir inferior a la Señorita Sato.

La de ojos azules asintió escondiendo la cabeza ¡Demonios! Quería llorar.

— Mi noviazgo con Zani; la joven de hace un rato, fue algo que ella siempre buscó y hasta hace un tiempo creí que debía darme una oportunidad. No digo que no la quisiera, pero ella siempre supo que no estaba enamorado. Supongo que ella tampoco lo estuvo de mí, pero le atraía mi posición como heredero.

Korra lo miró rápidamente con los ojos aún húmedos.

— ¿Lo quería sólo por ser el próximo Señor del Fuego? — Ante el asentimiento divertido del de ojos dorados Korra frunció el ceño. — ¡Es una perra!

Iroh rió divertido y llevó su mano limpiando las lágrimas de la de los ojos azules.

— Le dije que no debía sentir compasión por ella.

La castaña se sonrojó un poco ante el contacto pero sonrió de nuevo animada.

— Lamento lo que pasó. La verdad es que sí lo entiendo. Nuestro deber es primero que todo, es más importante aún que el amor. Y sé que hay personas que sólo buscan poder; no sabe cuántas personas se me han acercado sólo por ser el Avatar.

Iroh se levantó y le ofreció la mano para que se le uniera, lo que ella aceptó sonriendo.

— No creo que el amor sea menos importante, después de todo, lo que hacemos es por amor. Yo por amor a mi abuelo y a mi nación. Usted por amor a la humanidad.

Antes de que comenzaran a caminar de nuevo Korra lo miró triste.

— ¿Y el amor a una pareja?

— Ése ni usted ni yo lo hemos conocido. No podemos decir cómo lo manejaríamos.

— Pero yo de verdad me enamoré de… — El General le sonrió y le dio un golpe similar al que ella le había dado minutos atrás en la frente, con mucha menos fuerza.

— Créame, es no es amor. O al menos no uno sano. Si fuera un amor que valiera la pena, no tendría que pensar lo que él le puso en su mente. — El pelinegro tomó la mano femenina y colocó un beso caballerosamente, inclinándose un poco. — Cuando encuentre al hombre al que pueda amar verdaderamente él la hará sentir como la mujer más bella, la más inteligente, la más valiosa. Él le hará entender que es una mujer mucho más hermosa de lo que usted cree. Cuando esté a su lado sabrá que usted es mucho más que el Avatar, no habrá una mujer mejor para él que usted y él será un maldito afortunado.

Korra se quedó muda por unos segundos, su corazón latiendo con fuerza. Las palabras de él… Eso era lo que muy dentro de ella su alma pedía a gritos que encontrara.

Si pensar en nada se abalanzó contra él y lo abrazó por el cuello, enterrando la cara en su pecho.

— Gracias General… En verdad gracias.

Iroh había sido tomado con la baja guardia. No esperaba para nada ese abrazo, creía que tal vez sólo lograría una sonrisa de las que ella solía darle para sonsacarle algunas propias.

Con timidez abrazó la cintura de la chica tratando de que sus cuerpos no estuvieran tan pegados, lo que era un trabajo difícil al ella parecer no tener sentido del espacio personal de otras personas.

Cuando terminó el repentino gesto, él la separó eficientemente por los hombros y le sonrió.

— Aún nos falta ver mucho, sigamos caminando ¿Quiere?

Korra asintió y sonriendo miró el mar de gente que parecía empezar a entrar al lugar donde la verdadera emoción estaba.

* * *

_*.* Iroh, ojalá ya le den más tiempo de pantalla en los próximos libros, es un personaje muy interesante. Aunque me imagino que seguirán el ciclo del Avatar y el cuarto sería el del fuego, así que… \o/ ¡Posibilidades!_

_Como les he comentado soy muy olvidadiza :P ¿A qué edad descubrieron que Korra era el Avatar? Yo la estoy poniendo como a lo años, pero no estoy segura xD_

_Soy muy mala para describir facciones, lugares y ropa, lo lamento xD Trataré de hacerlo mejor. _

_Ahhh por cierto, los uniformes de la policía de la Nación del Fuego me los imagino como una mezcla entre los uniformes de la policía de Londres en los 40 pero con un estilo japonés, por si no me supe explicar :P _

_De nuevo les agradezco muchísimo su apoyo, si puedo adelantar el capitulo lo subiré antes :D_


	6. Capítulo 5 Escape Parte II

**_Gracias, gracias, gracias, por todo. Ésta semana estuve ocupadísima con el trabajo y cuando entré y vi sus reviews… *.* me hacen casi llorar. Los/as quierooooooooo!_**

**_El capitulo es el que más he disfrutado escribir xD Deseaba mucho llegar a la intriga :3 _**

**_Espero que les guste :D_**

**_Ahhhh, como Plistintake 0.o hizo notar, cometí unos errores xD Por más que traté que no pasara mi mente necia lo hizo, no es "Reino del Fuego", sino "Nación del Fuego" :P Se me fue xD Muchas gracias por la corrección Plistintake :D_**

**_Soy muy musical, eso es lo que me inspira mucho, meteré algunos versos de canciones en varios capítulos, espero poder poner el link (sólo borren los espacios) para que se acompañen en la lectura :) También, trataré que las canciones sean cercanas a la época que plantea LOK *.* Aunque no todas serán así. Si están en Inglés les dejo la traducción o una parte que quede cn el capítulo :D_**

**_Recuerden que éste capitulo está escrito como si hubieran pasado unos cuantos minutos después del anterior, así que lo que Iroh le dijo a Korra tendrá más sentido ;-)_**

**_Encontré una imagen muy chistosa xD Perdón, me dio mucha risa, no odio a Mako pero últimamente me dan ganas de bullearlo xD. Sólo googleen: "wait for me general iroh" y será la primera imagen jajaja la amo._**

**_Strangers in the night._**

_**Extraños en la noche intercambiando miradas.  
Preguntándonos en la noche,**_

_**Cuáles eran las posibilidades de compartir el amor  
Antes que la noche terminara.**_

**_Algo en tu mirada era tan atractivo._**  
**_Algo en tu sonrisa era tan excitante._**  
**_Algo en mi corazón me decía que debía tenerte._**

**_Extraños en la noche._**  
**_Dos solitarios._**  
**_Fuimos extraños en la noche_**

**_Hasta el momento en que dijimos nuestro primer "hola"_**

** : / / w w w . you tube watch? v = UT _ kQ9SNj_ A**

* * *

— ¡Usted puede, General! ¡Vamos!

—…No sé cómo me convenció de hacer esto.

— ¡Aw! Pero si no se opuso mucho. Estoy segura que debajo de todo ese formalismo hay un hombre suplicando por un poco de diversión.

— ¿Le parece divertido? Esto es… incorrecto.

— No es incorrecto, sólo tiene que enfocar y disparar.

— Estamos… vestidos… de policías ¿Qué va a pensar la gente de las personas que los resguardan?

— Que además de servirles, se divierten y no son unas maquinas.

— ¡Tira ya! ¡Por tu culpa se está haciendo más grande la fila!

— Lo ve, no se molestan porque estemos aquí, sino porque no dispara.

— ¿Cómo llegué a esto? ¿Qué hice mal?

— Sólo está cumpliendo su palabra de cubrir mis necesidades.

— ¿Pero para qué necesita un muñeco de felpa?

— No es para mí, es para Naga. Necesita algún juguete con qué entretenerse y mordisquear.

— ¿Está bromeando verdad? ¿Me está haciendo pasar por esto para que Naga tenga un juguete? Podría comprárselo si gusta.

— ¡No! Lo importante es que sea usted quien lo consiga. Además exagera, sólo está disparando a unas figuras de tortugas-pato.

— No tiene idea lo que esos animales significan para mí.

— Pero no son de verdad, sólo es madera.

— …

— ¡Ya tira!

— ¡¿Qué demonios esperas?! ¡Dispara!

— Lo ve, ya los hizo enojar.

Iroh suspiró derrotado, tal parecía que a la sonriente mujer a su izquierda nunca le iba a ganar. Ella siempre se salía con la suya.

Con pesar volvió a enfocar a las figurillas de los animales que representaban tanto para él, calculó la velocidad y comenzó a disparar, haciendo que cada uno de sus disparos diera en el blanco.

— ¡Sí! — Gritó Korra al mismo tiempo que brincaba, aplaudía, le daba una palmada de felicitación en la espalda y comenzaba a elegir su premio… aunque no fuera precisamente ella quien lo ganara. — ¡Quiero ese! ¡El más grande! Son suficientes puntos ¿no?

Preguntó mirando de soslayo al incrédulo General que veía su capacidad para hacer diversas cosas al mismo tiempo. La mirada parecía haber sido una de advertencia por si no conseguía lo que quería. Iroh sonrió.

— Por supuesto jovencita, más que suficientes. Ahora te entrego tu…

— Espere, yo gané, yo elijo. — Interrumpió el de ojos dorados al hombre que se encargaba del puesto y haciendo que Korra lo mirara sorprendida.

— Pero yo creí que…

— Y le daré su muñeco, pero deseo elegirlo.

La de ojos azules cruzó los brazos en el pecho tratando de decidir si enojarse o no.

— ¡Déjalo elegir! ¡Sólo están haciéndonos perder el tiempo! — Interrumpió su debate interno un jovencito detrás de ellos; que los había apresurado todo el juego, de repente pareciéndole molesto. La de ojos azules volteó a verlo y le mostró su lengua.

— ¡Hey! ¡Respétame niño! ¡Esto es importante!

— ¡Gánate mi respeto anciana!

— ¿A-an-anciana?... ¿Cómo te atreves?

— ¡Ni se te ocurra hacerme algo anciana! ¡Te denunciaré por ser una mala policía!

— ¿Ah sí? Entonces tendré que llevarte con tus padres y decirles lo que hiciste.

— ¿Y según tú qué hice? Sólo los apresuré, estaban tomando mucho tiempo.

— ¡Pero somos más grandes que tú! Debes respetarnos.

— Ya te lo dije: ¡Gánate mi respeto!

— ¡Suficiente! Te enseñaré quien so… — Korra guardó silencio cuando un muñeco de pato-tortuga entró en su visión en lugar del niño que ya se cubría esperando protegerse del inminente golpe.

Cambió su visión hacia la derecha y encontró a un ligeramente sonriente General sosteniendo el pequeño muñeco que parecía lo suficientemente grande para servir de llavero.

— Iba a dárselo a usted, pero no se comporta muy bien ¿Quién se pelea con un niño, vestida policía?

Korra sonrió y de todas maneras le quitó el peluche, notando que traía dos más: Uno en forma de hueso mediano y uno más en forma de mariposa.

— Sabe que me lo dará de todas maneras, evitemos perder el tiempo. — Escuchó una risa ligera mientras se colocaba el pequeño muñeco sobre la cinta de sus pantalones. — Gracias General Iroh — Agregó mostrando una nueva sonrisa que fue respondida de la misma manera.

— Éste es para Naga y… permítame un minuto.

Después de que hubiera dejado el hueso en manos de Korra, el pelinegro caminó hacia una esquina en el siguiente juego, hasta una pequeña y sonrojada niña que se escondía detrás de la falda de su Madre tímidamente.

Korra sonrió ampliamente; conocía esa expresión, era la de una niña frente a su primer enamoramiento. Con la inocencia y timidez de notar por primera vez a un chico guapo la pequeña sonreía al General. Vio al pelinegro hincarse frente a la pequeña ante la risueña mirada de la Madre quien le dio un empujoncito a su pequeña para que recibiera el obsequio.

Una vez que lo tuvo en sus manos, volvió a correr a la seguridad de su progenitora. La mujer agradeció al de ojos dorados y él regresó junto a la castaña.

— Es usted un conquistador, yo ni siquiera había visto a la niña.

Iroh sacudió la cabeza, divertido.

— Por supuesto que no la notaría, estaba concentrada peleando con otro niño. No quise interrumpirla en su riña tan importante preguntando tonterías como si le molestaba que repartiera los puntos en tres muñecos.

Korra sonrió culpable y se rasco la nuca.

— Sí, bueno… Era un niño bastante molesto.

— O usted se enfrasca en peleas fácilmente.

— O las dos cosas. — Dijo una avergonzada Korra riendo fingidamente.

El General le hizo una señal con la cabeza y comenzaron a caminar.

Korra miró su nuevo accesorio de felpa y después giró su cabeza hacia al pelinegro.

— Deberíamos subir algún juego mecánico.

Él negó con la cabeza, medianamente cansado.

— Ya hemos puesto el buen nombre de la policía en riesgo, es suficiente.

— Pero hay muchos interesantes ¿No me diga que le da miedo?

Iroh la miró de manera incrédula conservando su manera tan elegante de caminar.

— Me aventé de un avión de guerra hacia una bandera sin protección, ¿Cree que me daría miedo un juego mecánico?

Korra rió por lo bajo, entrecerrando los ojos. Después levantó los hombros.

— ¿Quién sabe? Hay personas que tienen miedo a las cosas más extrañas.

Él sonrió de medio lado y miró hacia el frente.

— Le aseguro que mis miedos son completamente justificados.

Korra corrió hacia delante de él, deteniéndolo efectivamente. Intrigada por su respuesta.

Le iba a preguntar qué era a lo que él temía pero la expresión en su rostro la hizo seguir su mirada.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando descubrió qué es lo que el General miraba con tanta ansiedad.

— ¡Directo del Portal en el Polo Norte! ¡Lleve su propio espíritu!

— No… — Susurró negando con la cabeza. Fue como si de repente una cubeta de agua fría le cayera encima. Eso era algo que nunca se imaginó que pasaría.

Delante del par estaba un puesto que ofrecía espíritus y lo peor de todo es que la gente que deseaba comprar uno era demasiada, lo que le impedía ver a los seres con los que también tenía un compromiso.

Con pasos nerviosos comenzó a hacer camino hacia la multitud y su ceño se fue frunciendo lentamente, pensando en liberar su poder contra quienes se atrevieran a capturar un ser espiritual.

Una mano en su brazo la detuvo y giró para ver al General, tan molesto como ella pero mucho más controlado.

— No se descubra como el Avatar, es peligroso. Podría haber "Democráticos" que la identifiquen y ataquen.

— ¿Democráticos?

— El grupo que quiere que caiga la monarquía y revivir la guerra de los cien años.

Fue hasta ése momento en que Korra entendió que no había estado cumpliendo del todo su papel en ésa nación. Seguro, estaba sirviendo de pantalla de humo, pero su compromiso como el Avatar era asegurarse que una guerra como la anterior jamás volviera a repetirse y ése desconocimiento era simplemente su culpa.

Se sintió estúpida, se había prometido enfocarse en su deber y seguía fallando.

Asintió, colocó el hueso de Naga debajo de su uniforme y se enfocó en su tarea.

— Estamos vestidos como Policías, eso nos servirá. Siga el papel. — Agregó el de ojos dorados y con toda la autoridad que llevaba en sus genes caminó haciendo que la gente se apartara sólo con su imponente presencia. — ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?

El dueño del local se mostró nervioso cuando llegaron dos aparentes furiosos policías hasta su lugar, pero después sonrió de manera que intentó ser amistosa.

— No ocurre nada oficiales, solo…

— Aquí no hay nada. — Interrumpió Korra más para el de ojos dorados que ayudando al vendedor. Volteó a verlo y negó con la cabeza. — No hay espíritus.

Iroh levantó una ceja y no tardó mucho en hacer la conexión. Aunque ambos Maestros Control se sentían aliviados, no podían dejar pasar esa oportunidad para echar a perder ese negocio. Lentamente tomó una caja de cristal que supuestamente contenía seres espirituales.

— ¡Por supuesto que hay espíritus! Sólo las personas buenas pueden verlos… Y ya que usted no… — Insinuó el vendedor tratando de aliviar las miradas que exigían de regreso su dinero de la gente alrededor.

Korra lo sujetó por la playera y acercó sus rostros, levantándolo fácilmente en el aire.

— Agradece que no hay un solo espíritu en esas cajas. Créeme, no quieres saber por qué puedo verlos.

— ¡Pero los hay! Y además no es ilegal venderlos ¡No entiendo por qué actúa así! ¡No hay ninguna ley que prohíba eso!

La castaña lo dejó caer repentinamente sintiendo como si la hubieran golpeado en el estomago y le sacaran el aire.

— Avatar Korra dijo que debíamos aprender a vivir con ellos en armonía. Venderlos es lo opuesto. — Ayudó el General entendiendo el dilema de la de ojos azules.

— Lo dijo, sí, ¿Pero qué lo prohíbe? No pueden meterme a prisión o irían contra la ley. Ahora si me disculpan…

Un silbato policiaco detuvo el momento y todas las personas miraron hacia donde provenía. Un agente corría detrás de un hombre completamente vestido de negro con una máscara que simulaba una flama en color rojo con un fondo blanco.

— ¡Democrático! ¡Democrático! — Gritó el oficial y el heredero entendió que más que tratar de detenerlo era una advertencia para la población, para que se alejaran lo más pronto posible.

— ¡Corran! — Ayudó indicando mientras se dirigía hacia el rebelde con una sorprendida Korra detrás de él.

La gente comenzó a gritar y a tratar de alejarse pero el momento se hizo más peligroso cuando de entre sus ropas el hombre de negro sacó un control con el cual detonó una bomba en el centro del lugar.

Todos salieron disparados algunos metros, pero la Avatar y el Príncipe se recuperaron rápido afianzándose en el piso pese a la onda explosiva.

Cuando el fuego siguió a la onda, el par se preparó para repelerlo. Ambos con posiciones firmes, brazos extendidos y palmas al frente recibieron el elemento de la nación, giraron sobre sus talones controlando el siniestro, sin embargo comenzó a quemar otros objetos lo que les dificultó las cosas.

— ¡Necesitamos Agua Control! — Gritó el General mandando al demonio las apariencias. La seguridad de las personas era primero.

Korra buscó desesperada algún lugar que les sirviera y encontró una fuente a unos quince metros de donde estaban.

— Le pasaré el fuego que estoy controlando ¿Puede con él?

Ante en asentimiento del pelinegro, la castaña giró de nuevo pasando el fuego a su acompañante a quien en su rostro podía verse el esfuerzo enorme que estaba haciendo por impedir que tanto fuego se expandiera.

Una vez liberada, la de ojos azules giró su dorso llamando a su elemento natural y con brazos ondulantes y haciéndolos girar por su cabeza logró que el agua llegara a su destino extinguiendo las flamas.

Una vez pasado el peligro se dejó caer aturdida por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

— Lo logramos. — Dijo llamando su atención el General, apoyando las manos en las rodillas y respirando profundamente. Korra le sonrió tratando de recuperarse.

Antes de que pudiera festejar a su estilo la Avatar, una nueva explosión se escuchó a algunos metros de la zona, haciendo que ambos se miraran con los ojos abiertos sólo para salir corriendo.

— ¡Buscare más agua!

Iroh por un momento quiso detenerla pensando que separarse no era una buena idea y aunque le preocupaba que algo pudiera pasarle a la chica, sabía que ella podía cuidarse sola, además era más que necesaria su ayuda controlando agua. La gente de su nación lo necesitaba y su preocupación por Korra sólo lo distraería.

Frunció el ceño corriendo desesperado por llegar al lugar de la nueva explosión tratando de enfocarse al frente y no en la chica que había ido a buscar agua.

Cuando llegó al lugar notó una figura vestida de negro saliendo a rastras de entre los escombros y absolutamente nada de fuego; sólo vestigios de su paso en la zona.

Creyendo en que podía ayudar algún sobreviviente aceleró sintiendo los muslos de sus piernas quemarse. Sin embargo, cuando la figura volteó a verlo descubrió con furia una máscara con la impresión de una flama roja.

Apretó los dientes y comenzó a disparar fuego por los pies al tiempo en que daba patadas en el aire.

El hombre frente a él esquivo cada llamarada pero no hacía nada por regresar los ataques y entonces el General notó algo más: el Democrático llevaba en sus brazos un bulto pequeño, con la figura inconsciente de una niña que se aferraba a un muñeco de felpa en forma de mariposa.

El pelinegro se detuvo con apenas controladas fuerzas, todo lo que quería era terminar a ése hombre.

— Príncipe Iroh II. Ésta niña corre grave peligro. Un tablón cayó sobre su cabeza y respiró humo. La he sacado con apenas vida de los escombros, no quiero pelear. — Dijo la figura con voz grave respirando en pausas.

El General apretó los puños, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por auto controlarse, por el bien de la pequeña. Ni siquiera importándole que lo hubieran reconocido.

— Si tanto te preocupa: ¡Suéltala! Le conseguiré ayuda.

El misterioso hombre lentamente se acuclilló tomando demasiado cuidado en no lastimar más a la inocente en sus brazos. Antes de depositar su cabeza en el piso volvió a hablar.

— Nosotros no fuimos. Usted es un hombre inteligente, sabe que nuestra postura no es a favor de la guerra. Cuídese porque cerca de usted hay más víboras de las que puede imaginar.

Al terminar de decir eso el hombre depositó la cabeza de la niña con sumo cuidado y salió corriendo, sólo para ser identificado por Korra; quien iba llegando, y atacó con agua haciéndolo caer rodando en el piso.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? — Dijo con autosuficiencia la castaña, sonriendo de medio lado y formando unos látigos con agua que cubrían sus brazos.

El pelinegro llegó hasta la niña revisando sus signos vitales y notando lo débiles que eran.

— Déjelo ir, Avatar Korra, él no fue. Ayúdeme con la niña, por favor.

La castaña miró sorprendida al General y regresó sus ojos desconfiados en la figura que con dificultad se levantaba sosteniéndose de una pared. No queriendo bajar la guardia. — ¡Confié en mí! ¡No fue él!

Korra notó la ansiedad en la voz del General y se dejó caer de rodillas, invocando el agua que había traído y cambiando su propósito: de ataque a sanación.

— Príncipe Iroh II es importante que hablemos. Si sale de su palacio lo encontraré. — Trató llamar la atención el hombre lastimado a espaldas de los preocupados jóvenes que atendían a la niña.

El de ojos dorados rompió la camiseta de la ropa de la pequeña para facilitar el trabajo de Korra y miró sobre su hombro al de negro, asintiendo.

— Tiene mi palabra, nos vemos aquí en una semana.

— No, es imposible en ese tiempo. Después de lo que hicieron tendremos que escondernos. Usted venga continuamente dentro de un mes, yo me le acercaré cuando sea el momento. — Terminó de decir y de un salto huyó por una barda.

Korra mordió los labios tratando de no exigir explicaciones y sólo concentrarse en la pequeña que respiraba pobremente.

Después de unos minutos, sus esfuerzos se vieron recompensados cuando notó que la niña comenzaba a respirar poco a poco normalmente y miró de soslayo al General quien tenía toda su atención en la pequeña.

— ¿Por qué lo dejó ir? Los dos vimos cómo detonó ésa bomba.

El General negó con la cabeza.

— No era la misma persona. El que detonó la bomba estaba frente a ella, pudo haber usado fuego control y hasta protegerse, pero esperó a estar lejos para mantenerse a salvo; él no era un maestro fuego. Cuando llegué vi a éste hombre sacando a la niña de los escombros. Al principio no la noté y ataqué, él supo esquivar cada uno de mis ataques y además, observe con cuidado, yo no extinguí el fuego; sólo un maestro fuego muy poderoso podría hacerlo.

Korra dejó de mirar a la niña y se enfocó en el General.

— Podría haber fingido para que usted pensara eso…

— Ni siquiera nosotros sabíamos que vendríamos. Sería un montaje muy elaborado para algo que nadie sabía que iba a pasar. Pero estoy de acuerdo, de alguna manera pudo haber manipulado las cosas… Me reconoció.

La castaña tomó aire, asustada.

— Si no fueron los Democráticos ¿Entonces quién?

Él se sentó completamente en el piso aliviado de notar que la niña respiraba bien y ahora Korra atendía la herida en su cabeza. Con la manga de su uniforme limpió el sudor en su frente y sacó aire.

— Si lo que dijo ése hombre es cierto, entonces, debe haber traidores cercanos a la familia real… Lo que no entiendo es por qué ensuciar a los Democráticos o cuál es su objetivo. Si no quieren que caiga la monarquía ¿Por qué hacer algo como esto? ¿Por qué ir a nuestras espaldas? Pusieron vidas inocentes en riesgo.

La de ojos azules frunció el ceño guardando silencio unos minutos, sólo sanando el golpe que había en la cabeza de la niña. Cuando lo logró, tomó a la niña en sus brazos y la colocó en los del General, sentándose a su lado y suspirando aliviada. Sonrió.

— Ya está bien. En unos minutos se despertará.

— Gracias, Avatar Korra. Es usted increíble. — Le dijo respondiendo a la sonrisa de la chica de la misma manera y acunando a la niña en sus brazos.

Miró a la pequeña de manera triste.

¿Cómo alguien de su misma nación podría hacer algo como lo que acababa de pasar?

Él de verdad amaba a su patria. Su Madre y su Abuelo, lo habían educado de ésa manera. Había crecido escuchando de amor por sus ciudadanos, de respeto, de tratar de hacerlos felices; de que ése era su destino: protegerlos. Seguro, tuvo momentos de rebeldía, pero el amor que sentía por su familia y su nación lo habían hecho regresar al camino para el cual había nacido.

Él no maldecía su destino, amaba lo que era; de quienes venía, con todo lo bueno y lo malo que representaba eso.

Sin embargo, en ése momento, no pudo evitar sentirse un títere.

¿Y si alguien estaba manipulando la información? ¿Y si los estaban llenando de ideas?

Quizás haber tratado de proteger, también, a Ciudad República había resultado en descuidar a su Nación. Con su Abuelo como Embajador de la Buena Voluntad, viajando por el mundo y él en las Fuerzas Unidas, habían dejado sola a su Madre.

Frunció el ceño. Tenía que hablar con ambos. Debían estar unidos más que nunca.

Aunque no podría hacer mucho hasta que contactara de nuevo con el Democrático, no quería decir que no empezara a armar una línea de defensa.

— Usted… ¿Es usted el príncipe Iroh II, verdad? — La débil voz en sus brazos lo hizo regresar a la realidad y al mirar hacia abajo se encontró con un par de ojos soñadores e inocentes… Vivos.

Le sonrió y apartó un mechón de cabello para mirar a la pequeña mejor.

— Lo soy.

Una risa escandalosa lo hizo sonreír más ampliamente y mirar a su derecha.

— ¡Estos disfraces apestan! ¡Parece que todo el mundo lo reconoció!

La niña tomó aire sorprendida y giró su cuello moviendo un bracito para alcanzar a la de ojos azules.

— Entonces usted debe ser Avatar Korra. — La castaña le sonrió ampliamente, gratificada de haber sido reconocida. Con algo de torpeza tomó la mano de la niña; ella no era tan buena tratando a los pequeños humanos, no como el General. Asintió. — ¿Y se van a casar? Todos dicen que podría ser cierto ¿Lo es? ¿Serán esposos?

El General levantó una ceja mirando divertido a la niña preguntar a ambos ansiosamente lo que muchos estaban tratando de descubrir. Al mirar a una repentinamente callada Korra, rió por lo bajo.

— ¿Sabes guardar secretos? — Preguntó en voz baja, esperando sonar confidencial. La pequeña asintió numerosamente, reteniendo aire, ansiosa por lo que le habrían de revelar. — Nos casaremos, por el bien de la Nación del Fuego. No debes decirle a nadie ¿Está bien?

La niña sonrió ampliamente y asintió convencida.

— Tampoco debes decir quiénes somos… O que los disfraces del General son pésimos. — Agregó Korra para después dejarse caer de espaldas y reírse del infortunado pelinegro, quien sólo resopló y se puso de pie.

— No son pésimos, sólo hay personas muy observadoras.

— Claro ¿Qué más podría ser? ¿Qué se vea el rostro no contará? — Rebatió irónicamente Korra poniéndose de pie también.

El de cabello negro suspiró y se dio por vencido internamente.

— Mejor busquemos a la Madre de la pequeña.

* * *

Zani torció la boca.

Ésta había sido una muy mala noche… o mejor dicho, un mes terrible.

— Señorita, lo lamento tanto. — Dijo un hombre vestido de negro y con una máscara de una flama, inclinándose a manera de disculpa frente a ella.

Ella frunció el entrecejo.

— Normalmente pagarías éste fallo con tu vida, pero no sabíamos que Iroh y la Avatar estarían en la feria.

Todo lo que estaba haciendo su ex novio arruinaba sus planes.

— Prometo estar más alerta en la próxima ocasión, Señorita.

— Sé que lo harás. — El hombre lentamente se puso de pie sintiéndose perdonado. — Aunque… Dejaste que el Democrático hablara con Iroh y ni si quiera sabes qué le dijo. Eso sí es imperdonable.

El hombre abrió los ojos asustado y cuando la vio sonreír supo que tendría suerte si salía con vida de esa habitación.

* * *

Korra se sentía tremendamente cansada y notó al General en las mismas condiciones.

Ambos prácticamente arrastrándose por el pasadizo en el Palacio que los conduciría a sus habitaciones.

— Que noche. — Sentenció tratando de hablar, el silencio no era lo suyo. El General asintió.

— Temo que mañana nos espera un día muy largo.

— ¿A qué se refiere?

Él sonrió de medio lado imaginando que ella no iba a querer quedarse entre cuatro paredes mientras él empezaba a encargarse de temas importantes.

— Necesito ir a ver a una persona ¿Quiere ir?

— ¡Por supuesto! — Respondió emocionada y recuperando momentáneamente las energías perdidas. Iroh asintió y rió por lo bajo.

— Lo supuse.

— ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

— Nada, sólo pienso que la comienzo a entender mejor. Es todo.

Ella lo miró con sospecha, pero después encogió los hombros. Era el General Iroh; la persona en quien más debía confiar en ése momento de su vida.

— ¿Qué más haremos?

— Bueno, también necesito mandarle un telegrama a mi Abuelo.

— ¿El Señor del Fuego, Zuko, vendrá?

— Sí, sé que lo hará en cuanto le cuente la situación.

— ¿Sabe? Creo que a él ya lo conocía.

Iroh se detuvo, ligeramente conmocionado por las palabras de la chica. La miró.

— ¿Quiere decir que no recuerda la ocasión que conoció a mi abuelo?

Korra se sonrojó ante el tono de ligera desilusión que había usado el de ojos dorados y miró al piso.

— No del todo… Sólo recuerdo algunas cosas.

— ¿Recuerda con quien iba él? — Preguntó tratando de alumbrar mejor a la castaña, esperando saber si para ella ése día había sido tan importante como para él.

— Era muy pequeña, sólo recuerdo al Señor del Fuego riendo y unos ojos dorados.

Iroh la contempló por varios segundos y sonrió con ternura. Después siguió caminando seguido por la Avatar.

— ¿Él le contó cuando fue a verme?

El de cabello negro negó con la cabeza, tratando de decidir qué debía decirle. Si ella no recordaba, tal vez la avergonzaría al contarle lo que había pasado.

— Tal vez cuando conozca a mi Abuelo recuerde.

— ¿No me va a decir?

— Es por su propio bien. Créame. — Respondió riendo suavemente.

— ¡Bah! Estoy demasiado cansada como para protestar.

Replicó moviendo la mano, restándole importancia al asunto. En sus ojos podía notarse lo agotada que estaba.

Siguieron caminando en silencio hasta que el General se detuvo frente a una puerta y Korra bostezó.

— Su habitación, Avatar Korra. Que descanse. Mañana enviaré…

— Espere. — Interrumpió tratando de ahogar un nuevo bostezo. — Quiero decirle algo. Mis amigos me llaman por mi nombre, no por mi título y usted es mi amigo…

El pelinegro abrió los ojos, sorprendido y carraspeó un poco incomodo.

— ¿Quiere que nos hablemos de una manera menos formal? ¿Sólo nuestros nombres?

— ¡Claro! Entre más lo conozco más trabajo me cuesta hablarle de "usted". — Respondió sonriendo.

El de ojos dorados miró hacia otro lado, sabía el por qué a **él** entre más tiempo pasaba con Korra le resultaba más difícil no llamarla sólo por su nombre, pero eso no quería decir que la castaña lo hiciera por los mismos motivos.

Ella era una mujer sumamente atractiva, con una personalidad que lo llamaba a gritos. Quizás por ser tan opuesta a él, o porque la admiraba genuinamente o porque había algo en ella que lo hacía sentirse cómodo sin tener que llenar expectativas.

La chica de ojos azules era la persona más original que hubiera conocido y eso, en una persona siempre buscando autocontrolarse parecía tremendamente llamativo.

No era un adolescente que no pudiera aceptar; al menos para sí mismo, que empezaba a sentirse muy atraído hacia ella; y aunque no estaba enamorado, entendía que la posibilidad estaba ahí y eso sí lo asustaba, porque se conocía y como se lo había dicho a ella, comenzaba a entenderla.

Korra no estaba preparada para un hombre como él, quien estaba acostumbrado a ir con toda su voluntad por lo que quería. Entendía perfectamente que si se permitía enamorarse de ella no habría fuerza en el mundo que lo detuviera por intentar alcanzar su objetivo.

Estar cerca de ella era peligroso, pero no tenía otra opción, sólo se observaría más, aunque estaba casi seguro que lograría superar esa pequeña atracción.

— Si a uste… Si a ti te parece correcto, no me opondré, Korra.

* * *

**_¡Cha cha cha chaaaaaaaaan! Intriga… Intriga everywhere… :3_**

**_Ahora sí, comienza lo bueno xD Creo que odiaremos a Zani, ah por cierto, el nombre me lo saqué de la manga xD Busqué su significado y en una página decía que era Israelí y quiere decir "Regalo de dios" Bueno, ésta Zani para nada será un regalo divino xD_**

**_:3 Iroh ya comienza a sentir algo por Korra y ellos al fin acordaron dejar las formalidades a un lado. _**

**_Nos vemos la próxima semana. Un abrazo a cada uno/a de ustedes \o/_**


	7. Capítulo 6 La Realidad

**_¡Feliz Navidad a todos y todas! :D _**

**_\o/ _**

**_Espero que la pasen muy bonito, que se diviertan montones y sus vidas estén llenas de cosas positivas. Es una buena oportunidad para practicar ser más amables con los otros seres. Ojalá puedan ayudar a alguien; un perrito en la calle les agradecerá mucho unas croquetas, o un niño de la calle algún abrigo... Hay muchas maneras de ayudar y se sentirán mejores con ustedes mismos ;-) _**

**_Yo soy budista, pero me gusta mucho estás fechas; disfruto mucho estos días. Adoro ver a tanta gente tan contenta :D _**

**_Capitulo adelantado por las fiestas :) Alguito más largo de lo normal xD _**

**_La traducción de la canción no es literal, la traté de hacer con más sentido en español. Aunque no son muchas las diferencias. _**

**_Skillet me parece que es un grupo Cristiano; muy bueno, se los recomiendo :D _**

* * *

**_Comatose - Skillet._**

_No quiero vivir._

_No quiero respirar._

_A menos que te sienta a mi lado._

_Tú te llevas el dolor que siento. _

_Despertar por ti nunca se sintió tan real _

_No quiero dormir.  
No quiero soñar.  
Porque mis sueños no me confortan  
De la misma manera que me haces sentir._

_ Despertar para ti nunca se sintió tan real_

_Respirando vida._

_Despertando._

_Mis ojos se abren._

* * *

Iroh movió los dedos rítmicamente sobre una mesita aprovechando para recargar un poco de su peso. Para no hacerlo completamente cruzó los pies a la altura de las pantorrillas y estiró un poco la columna; esperando por una respuesta.

Una joven en otra máquina de telégrafos le sonrió coquetamente y pestañeó lentamente, haciendo que sus grandes ojos cafés resaltaran encantadoramente. El pelinegro asintió a manera de saludo, cortésmente y miró hacia otro lado con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

No entendía a las mujeres.

Él no era del tipo social; no sólo con las mujeres, realmente le costaba hacer amigos en cualquier género. Crecer en el palacio sin hermanos y con sólo un amigo había hecho que sus habilidades sociales no fueran exactamente las de alguien extrovertido. Tampoco que fuera una persona que se asustara ante un coqueteo como el que acababan de dirigirle, pero cosas tan directas lo hacían sentir incomodo.

Sabía lo que algunas mujeres veían en él; dinero y poder. Otras lo encontraban atractivo, pero todas al menos se molestaban alguna vez cuando entendían que su prioridad no era una pareja. Suerte que al menos su futura esposa tenía sus mismos objetivos.

Sonrió pensando en la de ojos azules, preguntándose si debía despertarla él mismo. Las personas encargadas a ella habían salido volando ésa mañana; literalmente y gracias al aire control, cuando osaron intentar traer a la realidad a la agotada Avatar. Rió para sus adentros. Iría él en persona, por seguridad del personal en el palacio.

— Príncipe Iroh II; su respuesta. — Dijo el hombre que manejaba el telégrafo que había solicitado y tomó el papel. Podría haber hecho todo eso en el Palacio, pero al parecer no era un lugar seguro.

— Gracias, espere por favor, por si necesito responder de nuevo.

Ante el asentimiento del hombre, Iroh leyó la respuesta que había estado esperando de su Abuelo.

_"Entendido. No puedo cancelar algunos compromisos. _

_Regreso en mes y medio aproximadamente."_

El de ojos dorados torció la boca imperceptivamente. Era mucho tiempo antes de que su Abuelo regresara. Suspiró pensando qué debía hacer.

Ya había hablado con su Madre sobre los acontecimientos de la noche anterior y aunque su respuesta no había sido la más feliz al saber que habían escapado del Palacio, agradeció que estuvieran allí para salvar a la población. Frunció el ceño calculando tiempos y lo que necesitaba descubrir.

— ¿Podría por favor mandar otro mensaje al mismo destinatario diciendo: "Me enfocaré en reunir información mientras regresas. Cuídate"?

— Por supuesto.

Iroh cruzó los brazos en su pecho y cerró los ojos, formulando un plan. El Democrático y ahora su Abuelo estaban haciéndolo esperar.

Él se consideraba una persona paciente, pero estar sin hacer nada durante un acontecimiento tan importante por tanto tiempo, sabía que no le sentaría nada bien.

Después de algunos minutos escuchó la máquina imprimiendo un nuevo mensaje y abrió los ojos. El hombre volvió a extenderle el papel y después de leer la respuesta mordió sus labios. No sabía si reír o enfurecerse.

_"¿Sólo reunirás información? ¿Qué eres? ¿Un viejo amargado? _

_¡Disfruta a tu prometida!"_

Llevó una palma a su frente y dejó que cayera golpeando un poco, ganándose una mirada extrañada de las personas alrededor. Dobló el papel escondiéndolo en un bolsillo de su pantalón.

— Lo lamento, un nuevo mensaje por favor, que diga: "Aún no es oficial. Hay cosas más importantes que revivir los tiempos de caza del Avatar, Viejo" — El hombre lo miró un poco asustado, haciendo que su mente volara imaginando cosas terribles. Al notar esto, Iroh le sonrió amistosamente. — Es una broma familiar. Avatar Korra y yo estamos en muy buenos términos.

El hombre asintió no muy convencido y comenzó a enviar el mensaje.

Después de varios minutos, al recibir la respuesta por la que esperaba, rió escandalosamente; sin poder evitarlo. Agradeció a quienes le ayudaron, pagó el servicio y salió con una gran sonrisa del lugar.

_"Consejo No. 1 Para la caza del Avatar: Las preguntas como "¿Qué haría yo si fuera el Avatar?" No sirven. No trates de ponerte en sus zapatos. _

_Toph tenía razón: El Avatar tiene pies ligeros."_

* * *

Korra sonrió de oreja a oreja teniendo que mover la cabeza de un lado a otro para poder observar completamente lo que se había dispuesto para ella y decidir qué empezaría a comer.

Todo, absolutamente todo en ésa enorme mesa lucía exquisito.

Sintió su boca aguarse al ver lo que parecía ser un pollo dorado, aún humeante. Con lentitud recorrió sus propios labios con la lengua, saboreando mentalmente ése manjar.

De pronto unas manos semi-enguantadas tomaron el recipiente donde estaba el platillo y lo levantaron para que quedara exactamente frente a sus ojos azules.

— Korra… Pollo… Come pollo, Korra. — Decía Mako sonriente mientras movía lentamente el plato hacia él, haciendo que la Avatar siguiera el platillo.

— Sí, sí… Pollo. — Respondía ella, al mismo tiempo en que seguía caminando siguiendo ésa exquisita visión y olor, sin darse cuenta que se alejaba más y más del banquete.

De repente un objeto diminuto chocó contra la sien del joven Maestro Fuego, provocándole un quejido de dolor.

Korra parpadeó y notó que el objeto ofensivo había sido una uva.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo Mako? Korra no necesita pollo. — Declaró Bolin; el aparente agresor, caminando hacia ellos con seguridad y colocando un brazo sobre los hombros de la chica.

— ¿No necesito pollo? — Preguntó extrañada.

El chico tierra negó con la cabeza y sonrió confidencialmente. Acercó sus labios a su oído y hablo bajo.

— No, Korra, no te hace falta pollo. Lo que necesitas es: ¡Puré de papas! — Terminó gritando y arrastrando a la castaña hacia la mesa. Sentándola frente a dicho platillo y colocándole una graciosa servilleta amarrada al cuello.

— ¡Bolin! ¡Korra quiere pollo, no puré de papas! ¡Déjala! — Gritaba Mako corriendo tras de ellos cuidando que el dichoso pollo no se le cayera.

La castaña miró el puré. Honestamente sí le gustaba, pero se le antojaba más el pollo.

— Es tan suave y ligero ¡Justo lo que necesitas! — Al ver la indecisión en los ojos azules, continuó. — Lo preparé yo mismo. — Remató sonriendo felizmente y la castaña tragó un nudo en la garganta.

Prefería el pollo, pero no quería herir los sentimientos de su amigo.

— Bolin, yo…

— ¿Qué? ¿Te parece poco el puré de papas? ¡¿No es suficiente para ti?! — Reclamaba el chico tierra al borde de las lágrimas para terror de Korra.

— Por favor, Bolin… Puré de papas no... Yo…

— ¡Pero lo preparé con tanto cariño!

— Buen día. — Interrumpió el Príncipe de la Nación del Fuego sonriendo tranquilamente y sentándose a un lado de la mortificada castaña. — Korra, Bolin, Mako. — Saludó al mismo tiempo en que depositaba una tetera y tomaba una taza que se encontraba en la mesa, comenzando a servirse.

— ¡No interrumpa General! ¡Estamos decidiendo qué es lo que Korra quiere! — Declaró el otro Maestro Fuego colocando el pollo frente a la Avatar, dejándolo casi caer.

— ¡No es lo que ella quiere sino lo que necesita! — Declaró el de ojos verdes mirando retadoramente a su hermano y poniendo el puré sobre el pollo.

— Chicos… yo…

Iroh dio un sorbo a su té.

— Déjenla decidir, sólo la están mortificando. Además, hay muchos platillos en la mesa. Podría elegir el que quiera. — Dijo mirando a Korra y transmitiéndole seguridad. Ella le regresó la sonrisa al notar el par de hermanos que había cruzado los brazos en sus pechos esperando a qué ella eligiera. — ¿Qué le parece una taza de té mientras decide?

— Me encantaría. — Declaró sonriendo y mirando al General, quién después de alcanzar otra taza comenzó a servir tranquilamente el líquido prometido.

— Una buena taza de té puede acompañar todo, en cualquier momento.

Él a veces era tan calmado que involuntariamente la contagiaba. Hacía con su presencia que ella se sintiera libre y tranquila.

De repente empezó a sentir que algo caía en su frente haciendo que le diera frio. El General la volteó a ver y notó que él ahora le estaba sirviendo el té en la cabeza directamente.

Levantó una ceja extrañada por ese comportamiento.

¿En qué diablos pensaba sirviéndole el té así? Él abrió la boca susurrando la cosa más extraña.

— Korra, Korra… Despierta.

Abrió los ojos y se sentó… En su cama.

Parpadeó varias veces tratando de entender qué había pasado. ¿Y la comida? ¿Y el General Iroh sirviéndole té en la cabeza?

Frunció el ceño empezando a entender qué todo había sido un sueño. Sintió agua en su frente y al llevar la mano a la zona confirmó que un líquido extraño caía. Tomó aire sorprendida.

— ¿Tienes hambre? — Preguntó una suave voz proviniendo de su baño que la hizo brincar un poco asustada, pero al reconocerla se relajó un poco.

— ¿Q-Qué-Qué hace aquí? — Cuestionó subiendo un poco las sabanas hacia su pecho. No que estuviera desnuda pero había retirado sus protecciones cuando fue a dormir.

El General Iroh salió del baño caminando tranquilamente hasta sentarse en la esquina de su cama sonriéndole burlonamente.

— En primera creía que habías pedido dejar el "usted" a un lado. Si desea volver a llamarnos así, no tengo ningu…

— ¡No! Lo lamento, voy despertando. Es la costumbre. — Interrumpió moviendo los brazos negando, el pelinegro asintió divertido y después encogió los hombros.

— Y vine a despertarte.

— ¿Tú? ¿No pudieron venir las Señoras del aseo? — Preguntó sonrojándose y cubriendo un poco más su pecho. Sabía que no se veía nada, pero ¿Qué tal si se notaba?

— ¡Oh! Pero lo hicieron… Varias veces… Sólo que al parecer la Avatar da puñetazos de aire cuando la molestan durmiendo.

— ¡No me digas que les disparé aire control! — Exclamó dejándose caer, cubriéndose avergonzada con las sabanas el rostro.

— A tres mujeres, por lo menos una vez cada una. A una de ellas la sacaste volando tres veces.

— ¡Oh, cielos!

Escuchó al pelinegro reír a carcajada abierta, y sonrió para sí misma. Se destapó de nuevo, sentándose en la cama y cubriendo el rostro con ambas manos.

— ¿Y cómo esquivaste el aire control tú?

— Bueno… — Se puso serio repentinamente, algo incomodo. La mano detrás de la nuca lo delataba.

— ¿Qué? — Cuestionó ella mirándolo sospechosamente y lo miró tomar aire.

— Realmente tuve suerte, no me tocó puñetazo de aire. Lo difícil fue despertarte. Tuve que arrojarte gotitas de agua en la frente… Acabo de ir a dejar el vaso en el baño.

Korra lo miró incrédulamente, dejando que su labio inferior destacara. Entendiendo el final de su extraño sueño.

— Ahora entiendo…

— ¿Qué?

— Nada, nada.

El de cabello negro encogió los hombros y se levantó de la cama.

— Perdona que tuviera que despertarte. Mi Madre quiere que desayunemos los tres juntos; necesitamos hablar en privado.

Korra asintió imaginando el tema que necesitaban discutir, además...

— Yo también quiero decirles algo. Me desvelé pensando en algunas cosas… Iroh, necesitamos ser más participativos en esto o se nos puede salir de las manos la situación.

El de ojos dorados la miró intrigado y después sonrió. Ése aire de profesionalismo le gustaba mucho en ella. Él creía en Korra como el Avatar; sabía que cuando se lo proponía nadie podía detenerla y no podía esperar a luchar directamente a su lado por lograr sus ideales. Además, escucharla decir sólo su nombre había hecho que sintiera algo extraño en el pecho.

Carraspeó tratando de controlarse.

— Te espero afuera de tu habitación en diez minutos. Desayunaremos en un jardín un poco lejano, es un área que no te he mostrado; tenemos que estar seguros que nadie escuchará nuestra conversación.

La castaña asintió mirándolo empezar a caminar hacia el baño, para salir por la puerta secreta por la que seguro había entrado. Antes de atravesar la entrada del baño se detuvo y la miró sobre su hombro.

— Por cierto ¿Qué quieres desayunar? ¿Pollo dorado o puré de papas? — Preguntó con una apenas controlada risa.

Korra dejó caer la mandíbula entendiendo su implicación… ¡Había hablado dormida y él escuchó todo! Y no sólo eso, se estaba burlando.

Cuando frunció el ceño, el General estalló en risas teniendo que sujetarse del marco de la puerta para no caer al piso.

— ¡Ninguno de los dos! Tú por otro lado… — Dijo amenazadoramente empezando a tronarse los nudillos y deteniendo la risa del de ojos dorados momentáneamente. — ¡Come aire! — Sentenció lanzando un puñetazo del elemento de los nómadas que fue esquivado por unos cuantos centímetros por el de cabello negro que corrió hacia la puerta del pasadizo aún riendo.

Cuando la escuchó cerrarse, Korra se recostó riendo por algunos minutos. Después se levantó sonriendo, pensando que tal vez era de las pocas personas afortunadas que conocían ése lado del Príncipe de la Nación del Fuego y aunque eso la halagaba no la detenía de pensar en vengarse en la primera oportunidad que tuviera.

* * *

Ursa miraba un pequeño pan con anhelo.

¡Espíritus! ¡Qué hambre!

Ya que nadie estaba viéndola colocó un codo en la mesa y sobre la palma su mejilla izquierda… Sin dejar de ver ése pedacito de cielo que parecía gritar que lo comiera.

Mordió sus labios y tragó saliva.

En serio quería reclamarle a la Avatar su demora.

Escuchó gruñir su estomago y frunció el ceño mirando con decisión el pan. Lo tomó y usando su fuego control lo tostó un poco.

Lo llevó a su boca. Era justo como le gustaba. Cerró los ojos disfrutando el delicioso sabor de su prácticamente botana.

— ¡No dije eso!

— Textualmente dijiste: "Por favor, Bolin… Puré de papas no" y extendías tus brazos hacia arriba como tratando de protegerte.

Ursa terminó de pasar el pan asustada al escuchar las voces de quienes esperaba. Tomó rápido un buen trago de agua y cerró los ojos esperando que no se notara que en realidad no había tenido tanta paciencia.

— ¡Mentira!

— ¿En serio crees que miento?

— Bueno… No, pero si hubieras visto su cara tú también tendrías miedo de despreciar su puré de papas. Creo que prefiero a Amon intentando quitar mi Control que a Bolin rechazado.

Ursa no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar una risa nada recatada de su hijo. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que lo había escuchado reír así. Con los ojos brillantes levantó un poco el cuello esperando adelantarse al ver a la pareja llegar al solitario jardín donde desayunarían.

Cuando entraron en su rango de visión, Iroh le sonrió y ella hizo lo mismo. Su corazón se contrajo. Con felicidad había notado muchos cambios en él; como estar de excelente humor todos esos días. Suspiró.

— ¡Buen día Señora del Fuego! — Saludó la joven Avatar escandalosamente y ella no pudo evitar ensanchar un poco su sonrisa. Tal vez no sólo en su hijo había movido algo la castaña.

— Buen día Korra. Estaba esperándolos.

— Sí, perdón. Me desvelé un poco pensando en algo. — Iroh abrió la silla y la de ojos azules lo miró fugazmente, agradeciendo por lo bajo y un poco sonrojada. Aún no acostumbrada a su trato de caballero.

Una vez sentadas ambas mujeres, el de cabello negro se sentó junto a su futura esposa. Decidiendo que tenía mucha sed, alcanzó un poco de jugo y comenzó a beber.

Ursa sonrió malévolamente.

— ¿En algo o en alguien, Avatar Korra? — Preguntó notando con satisfacción como su heredero se atragantaba con el jugo ganándose una mirada extrañada de la morena a su lado.

Cuanto el joven notó esto, se sonrojó un poco.

— ¿Algún problema, Iroh? — Preguntó mordiendo por dentro su mejilla para no reír.

— No, Madre, ninguno. — Respondió entrecerrando los ojos.

Le sonrió de medio lado; era su hijo, por supuesto que notaba sus intensiones. Le asintió y regresó su atención a Korra.

— Comiencen a servirse, podemos hablar mientras tanto. — Notó a su futura nuera sonriéndole alegremente, feliz de no tener que seguir reglas. Los tres comenzaron a comer. — Así que, Korra, ¿Qué pensamiento la desveló?

La castaña le hizo una señal con la mano para que esperara un poco, mientras pasaba un bocado. Una vez hecho eso, habló.

— Iroh me contó que ya le dijo lo que nos pasó ayer.

Ursa sonrió mirando su desayuno… Así que ya habían dejado los títulos de lado.

— Lo hizo. No estoy muy feliz con que salieran sin avisarme, pero confío en ustedes.

— Yo… estuve pensando… No sé cómo decir esto sin que se escuche horrible. No soy muy buena con las palabras. Sé que me necesitan aquí, pero tengo que irme por un tiempo.

Todo quedó congelado en ése momento.

Iroh estaba partiendo un pedazo de pan cuando comprendió lo que la de ojos azules decía.

Lentamente giró su rostro para verla conmocionado, notando ansiedad en el rostro de la Avatar.

— ¿Te vas?

Ursa sintió sus esperanzas desvanecerse. Frente a ella su hijo con la expresión más desolada que le hubiera visto desde la infancia, haciendo que su propio corazón sintiera romperse.

Korra, no pudiendo verlo a los ojos agachó la mirada.

— Realmente no quiero, pero debo hacerlo.

La Señora del Fuego frunció el ceño.

No, ella era la dirigente de toda esa nación, no dejaría ir a ésa chica en la que tenía tantas esperanzas… No sin una pelea.

— ¿Por qué se quiere ir Korra? — La joven levantó los ojos y en ellos pudo ver una honesta preocupación.

— Cuando estábamos paseando por la feria, un hombre fingió estar vendiendo espíritus. No tenía nada, pero dijo algo que me hizo pensar: No hay ninguna ley que los proteja de nosotros. Si alguien quisiera venderlos o lastimarlos no tendría ningún impedimento legal.

La Señora del fuego abrió los ojos entendiendo la preocupación de la Avatar.

— Eso no será un problema. Hoy mismo mi Madre puede empezar a pedir leyes que los protejan en la Nación del Fuego ¿Cierto? — Preguntó Iroh viendo a la mandamás de la Nación… Esperanzado. Una mano sobre la de la Avatar.

Ursa lo miró tiernamente, deseando poder acariciar su cabello y asegurarle que todo estaría bien. Podía sentir su desesperación para evitar que Korra se fuera y sabía que más que por el plan que tenían, era porque su propio corazón se lo pedía.

Asintió.

— Es un hecho Avatar Korra, en ésta nación los espíritus tendrán protección legal. Ése es del tipo de leyes donde sólo mi opinión cuenta.

La castaña le sonrió resplandecientemente, pero segundos después su mueca decayó.

— Sabía que podía contar con ustedes, pero de todas maneras debo irme. Necesito ir a cada Nación a pedir lo mismo. Aún así no dejaré nuestro compromiso. — Miró a Iroh avergonzada de tener que irse, de no poder apoyarlos como merecían en ése momento. — Regresaré a tiempo para casarnos y así seguir con nuestro plan. Mientras yo me encargo de esto, tú puedes ver lo de tu nación.

El de ojos dorados la observó por largos segundos no sabiendo qué responder. De cierta forma se había tranquilizado al saber que el compromiso no estaba roto, pero ¿Tener que dejarla ir?

Tomó aire y retiró su mano de la chica.

Al notar su mirada azul triste, avergonzada, quiso decir algo para que ella no tuviera esos sentimientos.

— Korra. Tal vez nuestro compromiso no sea debido a las razones adecuadas, pero eso no lo hace menos importante para mí. No lo eres de manera oficial; aún, pero eres mi prometida. Sé que tu deber como el Avatar es primero y lo entiendo. Por favor, acepta viajar con una tripulación que yo mismo escogeré, en uno de nuestros barcos.

La Avatar lo miró sonriendo agradecida.

— ¿Qué tonterías son esas Iroh? — Interrumpió el sentimental momento la Señora del Fuego, logrando que ambos jóvenes la observaran sorprendidos.

— ¿Perdón, Madre?

Ella tomó aire y cruzó los brazos en su pecho, mandando al diablo los buenos modales y mirando a la pareja fijamente.

— ¿Qué tienes que hacer aquí mientras tu prometida se va?

Él la miró sin entender del todo la situación ¿Estaba molesta porque Korra se iba? ¿O simplemente estaba enojada con él?

— Necesito reunir la mayor información posible. Terminando de desayunar iré a ver a Azol para pedirle…

— ¿Y cuando verás al democrático?

— Dijo que dentro de un mes fuera continuamente y que él se me ace…

— Tu Abuelo te dijo que vendría hasta dentro de mes y medio. No entiendo a que te quedas ¡Ven con Korra!

La castaña abrió los ojos entre asustada y sorprendida… también un poco incomoda al ver a la casi siempre refinada mujer actuando como su propia madre.

Al mirar de reojo al de ojos dorados, supo que él estaba acostumbrado.

— Ya te dejé mucho tiempo sola, he descuidado mis deberes con nuestra nación.

— ¿Qué deberes? Aún no eres el Señor del Fuego. — Se levantó tranquilamente llegando a un lado de su hijo. Después lo hizo girar aún sentado y le tomó la barbilla, acariciando su cabello. Podría parecer un gesto cariñoso de una Madre, pero Korra podía jurar que la Señora del Fuego en cualquier momento sacaría un cuchillo gigante y lo pondría en la garganta del de ojos dorados. — Dime, hijo mío ¿Me consideras incapaz de llevar a la nación?

— Sé que eres una mujer brillante Madre, capaz de salvar el mundo si fuera necesario.

— Ambos sabemos que te estoy dejando mi título porque tú eres mejor diplomático que yo… y nada más. Nuestra nación sufrirá muchos cambios y tú serás necesario. Pero por ahora, yo soy quien manda aquí. Deja de tratar de controlar todo. — Dijo frunciéndole el ceño y después regresó tranquilamente a su lugar.

— Pero Madre…

— Me agrada la idea de Azol, necesitamos al mejor espía de la Nación de nuestro lado. — Al notar a su heredero aún dudando de lo que debía hacer, suspiró. Todo esto era por su propio bien, debía aprender a dejar que las cosas simplemente fluyeran. — Bien ¿Quieres algo oficial? Príncipe Iroh II te he seleccionado a ti para que acompañes a Avatar Korra, como Embajador de la Nación del Fuego y hagas constatar que nosotros respaldamos su petición de crear leyes que regulen la convivencia entre espíritus y humanos… ¿Suficiente para ti?

Iroh la retó unos segundos más con la mirada pero después se rindió al emitir un suspiro. Además ¿A quién engañaba? Quería ir con Korra.

Cuando pensó que su Madre se había tranquilizado, ella volteó a ver a la de ojos azules, quien dio un respingo enderezando la columna; sentándose completamente derecha. Rió internamente. Al fin la Avatar estaba conociendo el lado de dirigente de su Madre.

— ¿Tiene algún problema con que la acompañe mi hijo, Avatar Korra? — La castaña negó ansiosamente, casi asustada; para diversión del heredero de la Nación. — Bien. Ahora, coman. — Terminó de decir la Señora del Fuego agarrando sus cubiertos dispuesta a desayunar… por fin.

Cuando sintió dos pares de ojos sobre ella, levantó una ceja logrando que ambos jóvenes imitaran rápidamente sus movimientos y sujetaran sus cubiertos.

Sonrió para sí misma.

* * *

— Tú Mamá me da miedo.

Iroh sonrió caminando a lado de la asustada chica de cabello castaño, por el sector de la clase media de la Nación; los dos usando largas capuchas intentando no ser reconocidos. El lugar era cercano a donde se habían detonado las bombas la noche anterior y al observar hacia su izquierda podía ver a varios policías tratando de encontrar pistas sobre lo que había pasado.

A pesar de la gravedad de los incidentes, las personas lastimadas habían sido pocas y con heridas muy ligeras; sólo moretones y raspones. Afortunadamente nadie había sufrido quemaduras o algo mucho peor.

— Sí, honestamente a mi también en ocasiones me da un poco de miedo.

La escuchó reír mientras doblaban en una esquina y guardaron silencio varios minutos, tan sólo disfrutando de poder salir sin guardias. — ¿Sabes? Mientras te aseabas empecé a planear nuestro recorrido. Si nos apegamos a mi itinerario podremos regresar aproximadamente en un mes, lo cual sería perfecto para regresar a resolver el asunto de los Democráticos y anunciar y planear la boda.

La castaña lo miró no muy sorprendida. Éste hombre debía llevar un reloj entre sus ropas que le dijera exactamente cada cuanto tenía que respirar o parpadear.

— ¿No te cansas de planear todo?

El pelinegro le sonrió de medio lado.

— Suenas como mi Abuelo y no, estar siempre preparados te ayuda a librar o anticiparte a los obstáculos.

Korra rodó los ojos y después hizo un puchero. Inconscientemente su mano llegó hasta el pato-tortuga que le había regalado el de ojos dorados; ahora atado a la altura de sus caderas, sobre sus pantalones y jugueteó con él.

— Tal vez eso te ayude en Las Fuerzas Unidas; o para dirigir un Reino, pero honestamente una vida planeada en todo momento debe ser muy aburrida.

El General frunció ligeramente el entrecejo ¿Por qué todos le decían lo mismo con diferentes palabras? Resopló.

— No es aburrido siempre saber dónde estás parado, yo prefiero eso.

Ante la aparente molestia del de cabello negro, ella tuvo el impulso de hacerlo enojar más. Sonrió pícaramente pero de inmediato desechó la idea cuando otra llegó a su mente.

— Te tengo un trato. Tú dirigirás nuestros tiempos en el viaje sin tener una sola queja mía. — Iroh se detuvo y la miró con una ceja levantada. No podía negar que Korra había conseguido llamar su anterior poderosamente. — Pero a cambio, me dejarás elegir sólo tres días absolutamente todo lo que haremos. Yo elijo cuando y sin tener que avisarte qué días serán… Sin que protestes.

Él llevó una mano a su mentón analizando ésa propuesta, mirando intrigado a la sonriente castaña que con sus dedos formaba los tres días que ella negociaba.

— ¿Tres días nada más? — Ella asintió fervientemente sonriendo "inocentemente". Al notar esto Iroh siguió caminando. — ¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento que ya tienes planeado algo?

La castaña rió abiertamente a su lado.

— No tengo planeado nada, sólo sé uno de esos días a donde quiero ir.

El de cabello negro pensó varios segundos su decisión y las implicaciones que esto podría traerle. Finalmente convencido de que podría de alguna forma controlar la situación dio su brazo a torcer.

— Está bien Korra, tenemos un trato.

— ¡Sí! Ya verás que nos divertiremos mucho.

Él le sonrió y movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, ya divertido con su manera de emocionarse de cosas muy sencillas, brincando y golpeando el aire.

— Espero que te agrade Azol.

— Dijeron que era un espía ¿Cómo lo conoces?

— Era mi único amigo en la infancia… Lo sigue siendo.

— ¿Tu único amigo? — Preguntó conmocionada, con los ojos abiertos. Para su sorpresa él parecía no tener un sentimiento negativo de eso.

— Estuve encerrado en el palacio casi toda mi vida. No había nadie de mi edad con quien jugar, así que mi abuelo buscó un niño con el que pudiera hacerlo y contrataron a Azol para ir conmigo. — La vio entristecerse y frunció un poco el ceño. No le gustaba que lo miraran con compasión. — No pongas ésa cara, realmente funcionó, nos hicimos muy buenos amigos… A veces mi Abuelo parece poder ver el futuro.

Korra miró al piso, su buen estado anímico olvidado. Llevó sus manos al frente y por su posición su cara se ocultaba.

— Yo también estuve encerrada. La orden del Loto Blanco me mantuvo así… sin amigos.

Iroh mordió su mejilla por dentro, castigándose por su presunción. Ella no lo había visto con lastima si no recordando su propio pasado, entendiendo el de él. Trató de redimir las cosas sonriéndole.

— No suelo hablar así, pero, eso apesta.

Se felicitó así mismo cuando la escuchó reír como tan sólo unos segundos atrás.

Al llegar al lugar hacia donde se dirigían él abrió una pequeña puerta que servía de vaya y la castaña aprovechó para ponerse frente de él. Sus ojos mostrando una completa decisión.

— Iroh, si muero antes que tú, prométeme que usarás tu influencia como el Señor del Fuego para que a mi siguiente encarnación no le hagan lo mismo.

Él tomó aire enmudecido por su petición. Se había enfrentado muchas veces a la muerte, prácticamente la había visto cara a cara y aunque había sido muy pequeño, presenció los servicios fúnebres de Aang. Estaba consciente que el Avatar moría, como cualquier ser humano.

Pero imaginar que ella se fuera…

La observó detenidamente, notando entonces una implicación en su petición. Una parte de ella creía que estarían en contacto hasta el final; pronto o dentro de muchos años.

Al ver sus ojos azules podía notar lo importante que esto era para ella y asintió, su gesto tornándose completamente serio. Prometiendo cada una de las palabras que le diría con la más grande convicción.

— Te lo juro por mi honor, Korra.

Si las historias de Katara eran ciertas, si lo que había escuchado del Señor del Fuego Zuko era real, ella sabía lo importante de ése juramento para Iroh. Pasara lo que pasara, él cumpliría su promesa. Podía estar completamente tranquila, quizás no sería ella quien lo disfrutaría, pero su próxima encarnación sí, sería tan libre como ambos habían deseado en su edad más tierna.

Le sonrió y colocó una mano en su mejilla; después, poniéndose de puntitas depositó un beso suave en la mejilla derecha del General; quien no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos al contacto, sintiendo que sus entrañas cambiaban de posición.

— Gracias, Iroh.

Su propio nombre en los labios de ella y la cabeza castaña recargada en su pecho le impidieron pensar. Simplemente, con manos nerviosas, la abrazó casi con miedo por la cintura…

— Korra…

Y entonces, todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

— ¡Espíritus! ¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan estúpido?

— Ya te lo dije, no lo reconocí.

Algo cálido estaba tocando con mucha suavidad la parte derecha de su cabeza. Trató de abrir los ojos pero estos se negaron a obedecerle.

— ¿Y se supone que tú eres su mejor amigo? ¿Y no lo reconoces?

Reconocería esa voz mandona a donde fuera y la sensación que estaba teniendo en ese momento: había sido noqueado. ¿Los atacarían? ¿Korra estaría bien? Aunque dada su capacidad pulmonar con su regaño, aparentemente sí.

— No es mi culpa que decidieran usar esas ridículas capuchas.

Si no fuera porque regresaba del inconsciente, habría sonreído a esa voz también. Entendiendo en cierto modo lo que había pasado. ¡Ah! Su mejor amigo, todo un paranoico, lo había atacado al no reconocerlo.

—… ¡Bien! Puede que sí sea su culpa, elige pésimos disfraces.

— Completamente de acuerdo.

Korra rió por lo bajo y él comenzó a abrir los ojos, en cierta forma molesto que se unieran en su contra aún cuando él había sido herido.

— ¡Iroh! — Una gran sonrisa de mirada azul lo recibió cuando finalmente pudo hacer que su cuerpo le obedeciera.

— Korra…

— Ni se te ocurra levantarte, el Señor Demasiado-Estúpido-Y-No-Reconozco-A-Mi-Mejor-Amigo; aquí presente, te tiró un balín pequeño a la cabeza. Estoy sanándote con Agua Control.

El Príncipe de la Nación del Fuego asintió cerrando de nuevo los ojos y notando que su cabeza descansaba en el regazo de Korra.

— ¡Que nena te has vuelto 'Roh! Fue un balín pequeño.

— ¡Oye! Él estaba con la guardia baja.

— Sí, pude notarlo. Parecía muy… concentrado en todo, menos en lo que pasaba alrededor; por eso aproveché para dispararle.

— ¿Le disparas a una aparente pareja que está abrazándose en tu jardín?

— ¡Le disparo a cualquiera que entre a mi jardín! Sobre todo si están vestidos de ésa forma tan extraña y a estas horas del día… Aunque sería más sospechoso en la madrugada.

— Lo ves Iroh, tus disfraces apestan.

El aludido suspiró, no entendiendo cómo es que sus disfraces parecían fallar tanto si él los seleccionaba con mucho cuidado.

Abrió los ojos y cuando Korra dejó de usar su control en él, lentamente se fue incorporando, notando que se encontraban en un gran sofá.

— Azol; eres un completo idiota. — Dijo colocando una mano en la cabeza sintiéndose aún un poco mareado.

— ¿Me vas a decir lo mismo que tu novia? — Preguntó el espía molesto.

Él era un hombre alto y muy delgado. Su piel pálida lo hacía ver enfermizo y realmente lo era, aunque trataba de no quejarse tanto sobre su condición. Sus ojos grises y un cabello negro intenso.

— Yo… No…

— ¡Prometida! Lo que sea, no me quieran engañar. Sé muy bien quién eres "azulita" y sé que se van a casar.

Todo quedó en silencio unos segundos hasta que Iroh soltó una carcajada al notar un gran moretón en los ojos de su amigo que ocultaba con una bolsa de hielo. Korra también reaccionó abalanzándose sobre el de ojos grises.

— ¿Azulita? ¡Ya verás!

Iroh la detuvo sujetándola de la muñeca derecha y levantándose al mismo tiempo.

— Vamos Korra, por lo que veo ya te vengaste por los dos. — Dijo sonriéndole tranquilamente, deseando calmarla. Ella cruzó los brazos en su pecho e hizo un puchero.

— Ah, casi me arranca la cabeza 'Roh. — Exclamó Azol recargándose completamente en su asiento, dejando que se dieran cuenta lo mucho que le dolía la zona afectada.

Korra sonrió y se sentó, pero al notar que el de ojos dorados no hacía lo mismo lo jaló de la mano. Parecía eso una costumbre ahora.

El General resopló.

— ¿Sabes? Siempre supe que te casarías con una mujer así.

— ¿Una mujer así? ¡¿Qué demonios quieres decir?!

— Tranquila Korra… Pero sí ¿A qué te refieres?

El espía suspiró agotadamente y quitó la bolsa de hielo dejando que su moretón se notara.

— Mandona.

La castaña tomó aire, sintiéndose insultada. Brincó de su asiento.

— ¡Yo no soy mandona!

El de cabello negro volvió a sentarla, con suavidad. Decidió que era el momento de empezar a hablar de lo que le interesaba o sino su amigo terminaría muerto. No era la persona más cortes del mundo, ni sabía cuando dejar de hablar.

A pesar de no ser un Maestro Control, seguro que el que Korra fuera el Avatar le daba igual.

— Azol, vine para pedirte un favor. Necesito que recolectes información acerca de los Democráticos. Quería que lo hiciéramos juntos, pero tengo que viajar con Korra para buscar que se empiece a crear una ley en cada nación para la protección de los espíritus.

— Ah, ya lo suponía. Bueno 'Roh me adelanté un poco y ya te tengo algo. — El espía se levantó y se dirigió a una pared donde presionó un ladrillo dejando que se abriera un hueco. Allí había un sobre y lo sacó. Después llegó hasta el Príncipe de la Nación entregándoselo. — No es mucho y tampoco quisiera decirte mis sospechas si no las he confirmado. Cuando regreses tendré más.

* * *

**_El titulo de éste capítulo es por dos cosas: El extraño sueño de Korra xD y porque en éste punto empiezan a notar que no pueden esperar a que las cosas pasen, sino que tienen que hacer algo para anticiparse o al menos estar preparados cuando todo explote._**

**_De nuevo, les deseo unos días muy lindos :D Quieran mucho y dejense querer también ;-) _**

**_Un abrazo gigante a cada uno/a de ustedes. Gracias por todo :D_**


	8. Capítulo 7 Insuficiente

**INSUFICIENTE. **

_¡:D FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS/AS!_

_Quiero decirles que les deseo el mejor año de sus vidas, que tengan mucho amor para dar y recibir, energía y salud para que realicen sus deseos; puesto que teniendo eso lo demás lo buscamos. No se rindan nunca para buscar qué los hace felices y sigan ése camino, porque les aseguro que ése es el correcto. _

_Como les dije, yo soy budista, y la frase que pienso que más resume nuestra forma de vivir es ésta: "El dolor es inevitable, pero el sufrimiento es opcional" Por favor, elijan siempre ser felices que la vida es demasiado corta para desperdiciarla en hacernos mal._

_Un abrazo a cada uno/a de ustedes :D_

* * *

___**Es sin duda un mal estar lleno de defecto; pero es todavía un mal mayor estar lleno de ellos y no quererlo reconocer, porque es añadir todavía el de una ilusión voluntaria.**_

_**Blaise Pascal.**_

* * *

— Estábamos en medio de la noche, navegando justo por estos mares. La estrella del norte nos guiaba como cada noche…

El heredero al trono de la Nación del Fuego desvió un momento su atención del Comandante que más conflictos emocionales le causaba hacia la chica a su lado.

Llevaban diez días en que habían iniciado su aventura, doce desde que decidieron viajar y uno desde que dejaron la Tribu Agua del Norte. Su espera de dos días había sido precisamente al aguardar por éste hombre, pero Iroh había insistido en llevar no sólo una guardia, sino también, a la persona con más experiencia en surcar los mares y el más valiente que hubiera conocido.

Realmente el único problema era que la mayoría de hombres que resguardarían a Korra estaban asustados de ella, puesto que eran los mismos a los que les había dado una paliza unas semanas atrás alegando que sólo era un entrenamiento. Pero como buenos soldados, trataban de mantenerse con aplomo. Además todos eran nacidos en la Nación del Fuego y querían complacer a la persona que era tanto su General como a su Príncipe.

Por otro lado el Comandante se había retirado de las Fuerzas Unidas, pero ¡Era Bumi! Siempre dispuesto a una aventura. Él no había representado problema alguno.

La suerte había estado de su lado ya que gracias a la influencia de Tonraq y la misma Korra, la Tribu Agua del Norte había accedido a la petición de la Avatar inmediatamente, y a pesar de todos los problemas que había ocasionado Unalaq, gracias a él el pueblo tenía una gran aceptación a los Espíritus, tanto que habían visto a varios de ellos conviviendo tranquilamente con humanos.

La Castaña había mencionado que podían pasar por los portales y llegar en minutos de un Polo al otro, pero sin el barco no era buena idea. Además, él deseaba estar en la Tribu Agua del Sur mucho más tiempo que de paso, tenía que hacer algo sumamente importante allá.

Su próximo destino era la ciudad por la que el Tío de su Abuelo había peleado y mucho antes tratado de conquistar: Ba Sin Se.

Rió para sus adentros al ver a Korra con un palito quemando bombones con su Fuego Control. Cierto que todo eso parecía un campamento improvisado en el barco, los tres junto con dos soldados más: quienes eran los únicos que no temían a la castaña, estaban sentados en el piso, contando historias. Bueno, a él lo había sentado la Avatar, jalándolo de su mano… como siempre.

— Todo marchaba tranquilo, hasta que de repente ¡Un espíritu oscuro salió del mar frenando nuestro barco!

Uno de los soldados brincó ligeramente ganado que los demás se rieran de él. Cuando notaron su sonrojo se detuvieron poco a poco. Hasta que Korra le dio un golpe amistoso en la espalda, mostrando su simpatía.

— ¡Tranquilo soldado! Yo te protegeré si un espíritu nos ataca.

Todos rieron de nuevo y el apenado sonrió un poco más tranquilo.

Cierto que Korra no necesitaba protección, pero ella era la persona más importante en el mundo; nunca estaba de más llevar gente que pudiera ayudar. Además, no eran soldados cualquiera, sino, unos de elite.

— ¿Cómo era ése espíritu? — Preguntó el segundo soldado completamente absorbido por las historias del Comandante retirado. Podía notarse fácilmente lo mucho que lo admiraba.

Bumi sonrió de medio lado y se levantó de un salto, haciendo gestos y ademanes que acompañaran a su historia.

— Era tan alto como tres barcos de guerra de la Nación del Fuego. Si no fuera por su halo luminoso azul y sus ojos rojos, ni siquiera lo hubiéramos visto ya que era completamente negro…

— Bueno ¿Qué más se podía esperar de un espíritu oscuro?

— ¡No me interrumpas "Rayito de Sol"! — Korra y los demás rieron suavemente. Ésos dos se la pasaban poniéndose el pie para hacerse tropezar, pero a leguas se notaba que se apreciaban. — De repente ¡Levantó su brazo derecho y lo dejó caer en nuestro barco partiéndolo a la mitad! Los soldados comenzaron a correr…

— ¿Hacia el mar?

— Pero entonces recordé lo que un día mi padre me dijo. — Korra rió más fuerte al ver a Bumi ignorar al pelinegro a su lado. El Comandante retirado carraspeó y se acomodó en una pose completamente seria, modificando su voz por un tono que la castaña nunca confundiría; el de Aang. — Bumi, hijo; si algún día ves a un espíritu oscuro en el mar, en la noche, lo mejor que puedes hacer es invocar a la Princesa Yue.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es absurdo! ¿Por qué no te dijo cómo derrotarlo? — Ésta vez, para sorpresa de todos, quien había interrumpido había sido la Avatar.

Iroh sonrió cuando Bumi frunció el ceño acercando su rostro al de la joven castaña.

— Korra, querida, se te olvida un detallito ¡Lo más espiritual en mí es Bum-Ju!

Un nuevo brote de risas los hizo detener momentáneamente la plática cuando dicho pequeño espíritu revoloteó alegremente alrededor del hijo de Aang. Al terminar de reír se sentó de nuevo frente a sus acompañantes. Su rostro volviéndose completamente serio y así Iroh supo que lo que él diría sería algo en lo que debía poner atención. — El punto es que muchos de los soldados empezaron a hundirse en el mar, así que invoqué a Yue. Ya estaba yo aferrándome a una tabla para no hundirme, cuando una hermosa mujer con el cabello y vestido blanco bajó del cielo, sonriéndome y acarició mi mejilla derecha; era justo como la había descrito el Tío Sokka. Cerré los ojos y cuando despertamos ya estábamos en una isla.

Todos se quedaron en silencio varios segundos, tratando de descubrir hasta que punto era cierta ésa historia.

La de ojos azules volteó a ver a su futuro esposo y mordió un poco de su golosina tostada.

— ¿Qué? ¿No hay replica, sabelotodo?

Él le sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

— No cuando sé que dice toda la verdad.

Ella levantó la ceja izquierda entre sorprendida y divertida.

— Si a mí me pasara eso seguro que se me olvida el nombre de la Princesa Yue. — Exclamó lastimosamente el soldado que se había asustado, logrando que su camarada le pasara un brazo por su hombro; sonriendo.

— Suerte que nuestra bella Avatar nos acompañe en éste viaje ¿no? — Comentó sugestivamente mirando a la castaña; quien tenía la boca llena.

El Príncipe de la Nación del Fuego frunció el ceño; molesto, mientras que Korra tragó sus bombones y le arrojó aire al soldado: haciéndole un nuevo y alocado peinado.

— ¡Enfríate, chico-fuego!

Bumi rió a carcajada abierta dejándose caer al piso, sujetando su estomago.

— ¡Que tonto eres soldado! — Dijo y después de un tiempo se reincorporó lentamente, aún riendo, limpiándose algunas lagrimitas. — Aunque afortunado que lo dijeras ahora. Esto en unos meses podría costarte la cabeza ¿No es así, Señor del Fuego? — Cuestionó sonriendo pícaramente al General.

Él sonrió de medio lado y cruzó los brazos en su pecho.

— Bueno, ya hemos dejado atrás esos métodos tan barbáricos. Pero sí, su castigo sería terrible.

— ¡No me digan que los rumores son ciertos! — Exclamó el primer soldado; Zina, colocando una mano sobre la cabeza de su compañero haciendo que besara el piso.

Iroh miró a Korra, como pidiendo su permiso para hablar. Ella encogió los hombros despreocupadamente y siguió tostando bombones.

— Bueno, de todas maneras lo anunciaremos cuando regresemos. — Analizó el de ojos dorados colocando una mano enguantada en su barbilla. Después asintió. — Así es, nos vamos a casar.

El soldado con cabellos al estilo puñetazo de aire, quiso arrojarse por la borda, pero se limitó a ocultar su rostro con ambas manos.

— ¡Espíritus! ¡Acabo de tratar de conquistar a mi futura Señora de Fuego!

Zina rió y le dio un golpe en la espalda.

— ¿Quién es el asustado ahora?

* * *

Korra trató de acomodarse en el lomo de Naga mejor, su cama completamente olvidada desde hacía varios minutos. Colocó un brazo sobre sus ojos pero simplemente no podía conciliar el sueño.

Naga trató de acurrucarse mejor con la castaña, pero la Avatar la notó temblar y aullar bajito; parecía muy asustada.

— Tú también lo sientes ¿No es así amiga? Algo no está bien. — Frunció el ceño y se levantó decidida a ver qué era lo que les producía esa sensación; se colocó su abrigo y salió del camarote.

La perro-oso polar la siguió indecisa; con las orejas hacia abajo, pero su lealtad impedía que dejara el lado de la Avatar.

Poco a poco fueron recorriendo los pasillos haciendo camino hacia la cubierta. Al llegar allí la castaña no pudo evitar sentir que los vellos en su brazo se erizaban, parecía que una energía espiritual estaba siguiéndolos, una antigua; ambivalente.

— ¿Pasa algo, Avatar Korra? — Preguntó uno de los soldados notando la inquietante mirada de ella a la distancia en la lejanía del mar.

— Sí. Trae inmediatamente al General Iroh y al Comandante Bumi. No tardes…

El hombre quiso preguntar más, pero ver a ésta mujer completamente seria era una gran pista sobre que lo que pasaba era de vida o muerte. Corrió hacia sus superiores, haciendo lo posible para mantener la calma.

Korra bajó su mirada y se enfocó en Naga, después la abrazó de manera fuerte. Ésta sensación que había en el ambiente le producía mucho miedo. El espíritu que los estaba siguiendo no era común, parecía uno antiguo, con muchas diferentes energías al mismo tiempo.

— Naga ¿Qué voy a hacer? Éste espíritu me recuerda algo… Hay algo en él que me asusta y me causa mucha tristeza.

La perro-oso polar aún inquieta por sí misma, frotó su enorme rostro con el de la castaña.

Su alma había acompañado a cada Avatar, siempre como su más leal amigo aunque nunca pudiera hablar. En cada batalla, en cada momento triste o alegre, ella y todas sus encarnaciones habían estado junto con ésta alma que los había liberado de la muerte.

Naga sabía quién se les estaba acercando y no podía evitar temblar ante el recuerdo de lo que había pasado la última vez que éste espíritu había enfrentado un Avatar Nacido en la Tribu Agua.

— ¡Korra! ¿Qué pasa? — Llegó un asustado pelinegro con el cabello desalineado y su ropa puesta rápidamente, seguido de Bumi que estaba en las mismas condiciones; sólo que sujetando sus rodillas intentando respirar después de correr.

Ella mordió su labio inferior. Ése sentimiento de tristeza parecía hacerse más y más grande conforme sentía acercarse a la energía.

— Viene un espíritu tras nosotros. Siento que lo conozco. Su energía me es familiar.

— ¿Familiar? ¿Has peleado contra él? Tal vez en el mundo espiritual. — Trató de ayudar el de ojos dorados, a lo que Korra negó.

— No, lo recordaría. Esto… esto es mucho más antiguo.

Los tres quedaron en silencio por un tiempo, intentando pensar qué hacer. Iroh, finalmente volvió a hablar; sujetando a Korra por los hombros, tratando de reconfortarla.

— Tal vez sea algún recuerdo de un Avatar pasado. El que no puedas conectarte con ellos no quiere decir que pierdas la esencia de cada uno. La prueba está en que sigues siendo el Avatar, como el primero.

Ella lo miró sorprendida, con los ojos abiertos. Después, Bumi aclaró la garganta.

— Tiene sentido lo que dice el chico. Una vez mi padre me explicó eso. Me dijo que una encarnación es como si una vela prendiera a otra. La flama no es la misma, porque no está en el mismo cuerpo. Cada vela tendría su propia flama, pero la segunda vela sigue teniendo la esencia de la primera y si ésta prende a otra, es una cadena en donde todas las velas están influenciadas por sus predecesoras.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Sus recuerdos siguen dentro de mí?

— No creo que sus recuerdos como tales, porque para que estén en tu mente tendrías que haberlos visto. Pero tal vez sí sus sensaciones.

Korra frunció el ceño desesperada, el espíritu estaba muy cerca.

— ¿Y qué hago? Éste no es un espíritu normal, no creo que pueda simplemente calmarlo. Es muy antiguo…

Bumi empujó al General y él mismo colocó sus manos en los hombros de la Avatar.

— Korra, respira, ya conoces a éste espíritu ¿Exactamente qué sientes?

Ella trató de concentrase mirando los ojos del Comandante. Así era mucho más fácil que viendo los dorados del General; no había tanto nerviosismo.

Respiró profundo.

— Siento tristeza. Él es… Antiguo, mucho muy antiguo. No siento que sea oscuro, pero tampoco es un espíritu de paz. Es como si pudiera caer en los dos casos. Además, parece… arrastrar otras energías; hay humanas, animales…

— Es Koh, el ladrón de rostros. — Dijo Bumi soltando a Korra y volviéndose completamente serio. Su ceño fruncido delataba su preocupación. Honestamente, la Avatar no tenía la suficiente disciplina en sí misma como para enfrentar precisamente a ése espíritu.

Iroh al notar su semblante conmocionado se acercó al Comandante.

— ¿Lo conoces?

— Mi Padre me habló de él. No sé cómo decir esto, pero, ni la Princesa Yue nos puede ayudar; estamos completamente embaucados. — Ambos jóvenes tragaron, para que Bumi dijera eso es que en verdad estaban al borde de la muerte o un gran peligro. Finalmente el hombre mayor tomó aire y miró analíticamente al heredero de la Nación del Fuego. — Por otro lado, tal vez una Princesa no, pero ¿Qué tal Príncipe con una buena cara de Poker?

Iroh levantó una ceja intrigado.

* * *

Iron mordió por dentro su mejilla para no quejarse.

No era ver de repente saliendo del mar a un enorme cien-pies usando una máscara blanca con labios rojos y alrededor de los ojos círculos color gris, sino, que Korra con su cara firmemente plantada en su espalda, le había enterrado las uñas cuando el espíritu había salido del mar ocasionando un gran ruido.

Tomó aire.

Toda la tripulación estaba vendada de los ojos, dándole la espalda al mar, todos en completo silencio.

Según lo que había dicho Bumi, tenía que mantener su rostro libre de expresiones y ya que Korra no era exactamente la persona más controlada en el mundo, él serviría de escudo humano mientras hablaban, esperando no tener que luchar.

Koh dobló su cuerpo enredándose alrededor de Iroh y la oculta Avatar, después colocó su rostro robado frente al de ojos dorados. La castaña sintiendo el cuerpo del espíritu, abrazó al pelinegro por la cintura.

— Muévete humano, he venido a hablar con el Avatar. — Exclamó el antiguo con su voz profunda; sonando como mil personas a la vez y cambiando su rostro por el de un desafortunado sapo.

— Aquí estoy ¿Qué quieres espíritu? Habla. — Alentó Korra con su voz amortiguada en la espalda del General.

Koh entrecerró los ojos y ladeó su cuerpo tratando de encontrar el rostro que buscaba, pero Iroh se movió bloqueándolo.

— ¿Por qué no te muestras? ¿Temes que robe tu rostro, Avatar?

— Ella no te tiene miedo, sólo no ha terminado su entrenamiento. — Intervino el de ojos dorados haciendo que Koh regresara rápidamente su rostro frente a él y lo cambiara por el de una araña gigante, tratando de asustarlo; sin éxito alguno.

— El Avatar pasado era más joven que ella cuando vino a mí…

— Y era un nómada Aire, entrenado en la disciplina mental. Avatar Korra aún necesita entrenamiento en ése aspecto.

El antiguo se alejó un poco, examinando al de cabello negro. Después, regresó a su primer rostro sonriendo.

— Así que de nuevo un Avatar nacido en una Tribu Agua no está preparado del todo. — Naga tembló un poco haciendo que el espíritu volteara a verla, pero al controlarse regresó su atención en el par. — La última vez que pasó algo así castigué a ése Avatar robando el rostro de la mujer que amaba.

El rostro se cambió al de una bella mujer con cabello castaño, ondulado.

— ¡No te atrevas, Koh! — Gritó Korra abrazando con más fuerza al General, tratando de controlarse. Las sensaciones de pérdida de alguien querido a manos de ése espíritu invadiéndola, haciendo que entendiera cuál era la fuente de su tristeza.

No sabía si implícitamente había amenazado a Mako o a Iroh, pero no podía dejar que algo les pasara.

En su corazón aún guardaba su espacio Mako, pero no podía negarse; dentro de ella, que el General le producía sensaciones poderosas.

¡Demonios! Ahora más que nunca quería ser capaz de enfrentar a ése ser sin parpadear, como el pelinegro. Necesitaba desesperadamente aprender a ser más disciplinada.

El espíritu rió levantándose sobre sus cabezas.

— No, aún no, Avatar Korra, aún no te castigaría lo suficiente y además, a pesar de tu falta de preparación por lo menos lo has intentado. — Korra sacó aire enfadada.

— Créeme, he hecho lo mejor que he podido.

— Pero aún no es suficiente. Te falta mucho. ¿Cómo pretendes equilibrar el mundo si ni siquiera sabes controlarte? ¿Cómo intentas manejar algo más difícil aún? Un mundo en donde humanos y espíritus estén conviviendo. — Koh se enredó con más fuerza en el par hablando en el oído de la Avatar, haciendo que ella desviara su rostro hacia el otro lado. Su pútrido aliento jugando con sus reflejos de regurgitación. — De eso quería hablar contigo, pero mirándote escondida, tengo mi respuesta ¡No estás preparada!

Korra mordió sus labios y tomó aire tratando de controlar su enojo. Recordó al otro Iroh, diciéndole en el mundo espiritual cómo sus emociones afectaban a los demás espíritus; no funcionaría así en el mundo material, pero eso le había servido para ver las cosas de manera racional. Se concentró, olvidando su coraje ante sus críticas.

— Tienes razón, aún no estoy lo suficientemente preparada; pero lo estaré. No soy tan controlada como Aang, pero no me rendiré. Sé que hay cosas que debo resolver de mi personalidad y lo haré; que no te quede ninguna duda Koh.

El espíritu se quedó unos segundos mirando al par, estudiándolos. Después los liberó al mismo tiempo en que regresaba su rostro al de la mujer con una máscara blanca.

— Bien, te daré una oportunidad. Lo que has iniciado es el cambio más grande que he visto en los últimos diez mil años y el más difícil. Aceptaste viajar por el camino más duro… Eso me agrada.

Korra suspiró aliviada.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que no robarás rostros en éste mundo?

El antiguo rió y comenzó a alejarse del par.

— ¿Cuál sería mi interés en éste mundo tan mediocre? Sólo salí para buscarte y hablar contigo. Sin embargo, deberías advertir a tu gente sobre no acercarse a mí. No me compadeceré si son lo suficientemente estúpidos para hacerlo... Nos veremos de nuevo, Avatar Korra.

Iroh dobló su brazo para sujetar a Korra en la posición en su espalda, a pesar de que parecía haberse marchado el espíritu no quería ninguna sorpresa negativa, sentía que debía esperar hasta estar completamente seguro que el antiguo no regresaría.

Cuando sintió que ella jaloneaba aplicó un poco más de fuerza.

— ¡Espera! Aún no es seguro.

Korra frunció el ceño y se apartó, sintiéndose furiosa.

— Puedo sentirlo, se está yendo. — Alegó y cruzó los brazos en su pecho, caminando hasta llegar a un barandal, dándole la espalda a sus compañeros de viaje.

Todos comenzaron a quitarse las vendas y agradecer a sus antepasados que habían salido de ése problema sin contratiempos. Afortunadamente seguían teniendo un rostro que mostrar, aunque comenzaron a bromear que algunos le hubieran hecho un favor a la humanidad si lo perdieran y a pesar de ése ambiente festivo Korra estaba molesta como pocas veces en su vida.

Bumi no había perdido detalle cómo es que los ojos del General no habían dejado de seguir a la castaña, así que caminó y colocó una mano en el hombro del joven.

— Ve con ella.

Iroh suspiró sintiéndose cansado.

— No sé qué decirle. Esto no es algo tan sencillo como sus problemas amorosos. No sé cómo hacer que se sienta mejor. Ése espíritu acaba de restregarle en la cara que a pesar de todo, sus esfuerzos no son suficientes.

— ¿El amor sencillo? Muchacho a ti sí que te falta vivir. — Rió el Comandante pero se controló lo más rápido que pudo sabiendo que burlarse ahora no era la solución. — Korra necesita saber que a pesar de todo hay alguien que cree en ella ¿Y quién mejor que tú para hacerlo?

El de ojos dorados lo miró de soslayo incrédulamente.

— ¿Yo?

— Por ahora no mencionaré… mucho, el hecho de que estás enamorado de ella. — Iroh le frunció el entrecejo; sonrojado, y cuando comenzaba a protestar Bumi le dio una palmada en la espalda. — En fin, lo importante es que de todas las personas aquí, tú eres quién cree en ella ciegamente. Así que ve y díselo.

— Pero…

— ¡Que vayas!

Iroh estuvo a punto de tropezar gracias al empujón del Comandante, pero cuando se recuperó le dio la mirada más desagradable que podía mostrar y tomando aire caminó hasta la castaña y se colocó a su lado.

Al notarlo junto a ella, Korra desvió la cabeza y él se limitó a colocar los brazos en el barandal; quedándose en silencio por varios segundos, excavando en su cerebro buscando algo que pudiera decir.

Finalmente ella suspiró y lo volteó a ver.

— Aquí es donde te diría algo como: "Vete, quiero estar sola" o "Sé que vienes a tratar de animarme pero no estoy humor". Pero si lo digo, entonces, sería mucho más cierto lo que dijo Koh: No sé controlarme.

Iroh asintió una sola vez y no queriendo ver la mirada triste azul contempló el mar oscuro.

— Entonces yo podría seguir intentándolo aunque terminaría por sentirme frustrado y comenzar a gritar que eres una necia, que si ya sabes cuál es tu error entonces debes cambiarlo. O también podría decirte que sé que eres capaz de resolver todo esto, que no tienes por qué sentir que debes solucionarlo sola; que creo en ti. — Korra le sonrió pequeña, pero genuinamente. — Pero no soy de ése tipo de personas, sé que eres inteligente y que ya sabes todo lo que te dije. No creo que sea necesario gastar mis palabras.

La castaña rió por lo bajo.

— Entonces ¿Qué tipo de persona eres, General? ¿Qué harías en realidad?

Iroh la volteó a ver, complacido en hacerla sonreír.

— ¿Yo? Yo soy un hombre de acción, te ofrecería una forma de ayudarte a solucionar tu problema.

Korra parpadeó intrigada.

— ¿Y cuál es ésa solución?

Él le devolvió la sonrisa de manera resplandeciente y acercó su rostro para hablarle de conforma confidencial.

— Enseñarte a expulsar electricidad. — Regresó a su posición anterior, mirando el mar y sujetando el barandal. — Tú tienes un espíritu de Fuego y necesitas nuestra forma de Fuego para aprender a controlar tus emociones. Pero al nacer como una Maestra Agua, el aire es lo contrario a ti, disciplinar tu mente como un Maestro Aire te costará mucho más trabajo y necesitas ganar tiempo.

La de ojos azules se quedó muda varios segundos analizando lo que él le estaba diciendo.

Después brincó en el aire emocionada, riendo. Abalanzándose sobre el General, abrazándolo.

— ¡Sí! Eso es justo lo que necesito.

Iroh rió por su comportamiento y la depositó en el piso.

— Pero ya que estábamos hablando en sentido figurado… — Korra le frunció el ceño, amenazándolo con sus ojos azules. Él rió de nuevo y asintió. — Aunque soy un hombre de palabra. Iniciaremos mañana.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué esperar? Podemos iniciar aho…

— Paciencia, Korra, necesitas aprender a esperar.

La Castaña tomó aire, tratando de controlar el enojo que sentía venir al no obtener lo que quería en ése momento. Cerró los ojos y se sentó en el piso recargando su espalda en el barandal.

— Bien, pero ¿Podemos hablar unos minutos? No tengo sueño.

En serio la comprendía, él mismo se sentía intranquilo y sin sueño. Prefería que estuvieran alerta unos minutos más, por sí el espíritu decidía regresar.

Asintió y se sentó a su lado en el piso, ganándose una gran sonrisa por parte de la castaña.

— ¿Qué?

— Buen chico. — Declaró ella dándole palmaditas de felicitación en la cabeza.

Iroh le apartó la mano y cruzó los brazos en su pecho.

— ¡Hey! No soy un perro-oso polar.

— No, pero ya aprendiste a sentarte, es el inició de todos los trucos que te enseñaré.

El General se mordió la lengua, muy fuerte. Ella acababa de darle la perfecta entrada para replicarle de una forma nada caballerosa. Rió suavemente y negó con la cabeza colocando sus antebrazos sobre sus rodillas.

— Korra, si le dijeras eso a alguien más te podría responder da manera vulgar.

Ella echó su cabeza hacia atrás riendo escandalosamente.

— ¿Y por qué no lo haces tú?

— Porque yo fui educado para ser un caballero; esas cosas no se le deberían decir a una dama.

— ¡Aw! ¿Me consideras una dama? — Le preguntó irónica recargando su mejilla izquierda en su palma.

— Lo eres.

— Pues ésta dama no hace cosas muy "Damezcas".

Iroh la miró con una ceja hacia arriba, incrédulamente.

— Ésa ni siquiera es una palabra.

— Pero me entendiste. No deberías ser tan… "Principezco"…

— Ésa tampoco es una pala…

— ¿Y qué? Sabes lo que estoy tratando de decir. — Giró para sentarse mirándolo de frente y lo tomó con amabas manos por el rostro. — Iroh, no tienes por qué refrenarte conmigo, no me importaría verte actuar como cualquier ser mortal en toda ocasión.

Él le sonrió sabiendo que era honesta en lo que le decía.

— Aún así, quiero tratarte con todo el respeto que te pueda mostrar. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti.

Korra subió las manos a su cabello y lo apretó un poco. Tenía un extraño impulso por acercársele más, y esperaba que esa acción la distrajera. Le sonrió tiernamente y después notó algo.

— ¡Hey! Tu cabello está más largo ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no lo cortas? — Dijo sentándose de nuevo en su lugar; alejando sus manos y queriendo olvidar ése extraño impulso de hacía un momento.

El de ojos dorados había notado la intensidad con la que ella lo había visto, pero, decidiendo que no quería indagar en todas esas emociones tan peligrosas, estiró la columna y colocó sus manos detrás de la cabeza.

— No lo he cortado desde que empezamos a planear todo ya que para el día de nuestra coronación necesitaré tener el cabello largo. No podremos evitar que sea una ceremonia tradicional, así que me peinaré a la vieja usanza. — Cerró los ojos tratando de imaginar ése día… y no logrando sentirse del todo muy feliz al saber que volvería estar encerrado en el Palacio.

— ¿Yo también debo hacer eso?

— Por supuesto. Espero que no te incomode usar ése día un vestido tradicional de la Nación del Fuego.

Korra trató de imaginar por varios minutos su vestido; tendría que ser uno de novia también.

— No me molestará, pero me gustaría llevar algo que recuerde a mi Tribu.

Iroh sonrió para sí mismo, sin abrir los ojos, sólo relajándose de lo que acababa de pasar y recordando lo más valioso que llevaba en su equipaje.

— Es una promesa Korra.

Se quedaron en silencio varios minutos, disfrutando del mar abierto en la noche; aún frío por su cercanía al Polo Norte.

— ¿Cómo será tu traje?

Iroh abrió los ojos ante ésa pregunta y miró al cielo, nostálgicamente.

— ¿Sabías que mi Abuelo utilizó el traje con el que debía coronarse a su Tío; el General Iroh, durante su coronación? Fue una forma de hacerle un homenaje. Me gustaría usar ése mismo traje… Aunque se vea algo viejo lo hemos preservado en buenas condiciones. Admiro mucho a ambos y aunque nunca conocí a mi Tío Bisabuelo, siento que al influenciar a mi Abuelo lo ha hecho conmigo también… Le debo mucho.

Korra lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, sintiendo algo cálido en su pecho.

Él la miró de nuevo y sonrió apenado. — ¿Te molestaría si lo uso?

La castaña parpadeó, tratando de entender el motivo de su pregunta.

— ¿Por qué crees que me molestaría?

Iroh colocó una mano en su nuca despegándose del barandal.

— Bueno, tú lucirás maravillosa, todo lo que uses será nuevo y brillante. Estoy seguro que te verás hermosa y yo no me veré a tu altura con un traje viejo y opaco.

Korra se sintió conmovida y mordió su labio inferior. Después sacudió la cabeza y le dio un golpe ligero en la frente; como los que se habían dando en su paseo por la feria, decidiendo más que nunca lo que haría en ése día que ella escogería.

— ¡Por supuesto que no me molesta! — Después de haberle fruncido el ceño y golpearlo suavemente, le sonrió poniéndose de pie y ayudándolo a hacer lo mismo; sintiéndose lo suficientemente relajada como para ir a dormir. — Además, creo que te verás muy guapo vestido así. Será perfecto ése traje

* * *

_Las aclaraciones: Bueno, en el budismo hay varios tipos en los que se considera nacer de nuevo. Uno es la reencarnación y otra la encarnación. _

_Muchos no creemos en el sentido general en ninguna de las dos, algunos sólo creen en que al aprender algo nuevo, eres una nueva persona al siguiente minuto. _

_En Avatar manejan las vidas de Aang y Korra de las dos maneras, como encarnaciones y reencarnaciones; eso a mí me confunde xD_

_Una encarnación es el inicio de otra vida a partir de una alma que da la base para una nueva; en otro cuerpo, con otra mentalidad, con sus propias experiencias que aprender. Y la reencarnación es una alma renacida en un nuevo cuerpo, con sus mismos puntos de vista, su misma forma de ser y aprendizaje. _

_Yo por la mayoría de lo que se plantea tomo que Korra es una encarnación de Aang, puesto que debe aprender de nuevo en cada vida; así que en ése punto, ni espiritualmente estaría emparentada con Iroh por ser descendiente de Roku._

_En cada encarnación o reencarnación, se supone que hay almas con las que nos topamos todas nuestras vidas, y si alguien ahora es tu amigo, en la siguiente vida puede ser tu padre... Es un poco confuso todo eso xD_

_También, creo que será muy diferente a como planteo lo que pasará que lo que saldrá en la serie. Por lo que se vio el cambio también es energético, así que los humanos pueden no estar comportándose "normal" ¿Y cómo afectará esto al Avatar? D: No me quiero meter mucho en esos líos xD Mejor que nos sorprendan los creadores :3_

_Ahh y les tengo una noticia :/ Me voy de vacaciones, creo que no escribiré como en 10 días :( La actualización tardará un poco._

_Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo :D Un abrazo fuertisimoooooooo \o/_


	9. Capítulo 8 De Celos y Caras Mojadas

**DE CELOS Y CARAS MOJADAS.**

* * *

_Lamento muchísimo el retraso para éste nuevo capítulo. :( Mi Abuelita murió hace unos días; al otro día que regresé de vacaciones, me tocó ver desde que estaba agonizando y fue muy duro todo. La verdad es que me deprimí algo y no tenía ni ganas de escribir._

_Pero ya estoy de vuelta :D_

_Para apresurarme y subir el capitulo, prometo responder los reviews del anterior mañana._

_Y bueno, éste capítulo está dedicado a la mujer que hizo de mi Mamá la mejor del mundo, una persona increíblemente fuerte y luchona, que nos enseñó a compartir y querer a la familia. En donde quiera que estés Abue, te quiero mucho. _

* * *

**_El que es celoso, no es nunca celoso por lo que ve; con lo que se imagina basta._**

**_Jacinto Benavente._**

* * *

— La manera en que te voy a enseñar a convertir en electricidad tu energía es la manera tradicional, justo como mi Tío Bisabuelo la creó. Ésta es la forma en que él le enseñó a mi Abuelo y él a mi Madre y a mí.

Korra mordió los labios; emocionada, sentía que la ansiedad de aprender ésta técnica la iba hacer dar pequeños brincos por el barco en cualquier momento. Trataba de controlarse mirando a un muy serio Iroh hablándole fijamente a los ojos, él proyectaba toda la formalidad del mundo en ésta enseñanza.

Lentamente se sentó en el piso e irónicamente fue él quien en ésta ocasión jaló la mano de Korra para que lo imitara.

— Muchas de las técnicas de los Maestros Fuego se basan en emociones nocivas, como la ira. Sin embargo, éste tipo de relámpago es exactamente lo contrario, requiere de paz mental. Puedes crearlo de otras maneras, pero ésta es la adecuada…

— Espera, espera. ¿Y cómo obtengo ésa paz mental? ¿Debo seguir meditando? — Interrumpió ella colocando sus brazos sobre las rodillas y acercando así el rostro a un repentinamente sonrojado General. Korra sonrió.

— Bueno, podrías alcanzarla así. Sin embargo mi Abuelo me hizo lograrlo de otra manera. — Respondió haciendo su espalda ligeramente para atrás tratando de recuperar su espacio personal.

— ¿Y fue…?

Iroh aclaró su garganta. Aparentemente la Avatar había malinterpretado su sonrojo creyendo que le incomodaría relatar su experiencia, bueno, mejor que ella pensara que ésa era la razón.

Decidió seguir sobre ésa línea.

— No creo que sirva contigo lo mismo que conmigo.

La de cabello castaño sonrió brillantemente y volvió a acercar su rostro al del maestro fuego.

— Vamos Iroh, dime qué hizo.

Finalmente él suspiró, fingiendo su derrota. La tomó por los hombros y la empujó suavemente hasta que ella estuviera de nuevo a una distancia segura de él.

— Bueno… Tenía dieciséis años y era mi época "rebelde". Odiaba haber nacido en la Familia Real de la Nación de Fuego, sentía que era mucha responsabilidad y que no tendría si quiera la oportunidad de elegir mi propio camino. Me sentía atrapado e hice muchas tonterías hacia mi Familia. — Frunció el ceño, recordando su época más perdida. — Una madrugada mi Abuelo me despertó y me sacó del Palacio por el pasadizo secreto, caminamos cubiertos hasta un puerto en donde me dio solamente unas monedas y me dijo: "Iroh has tenido razón en muchas cosas, poder elegir el rumbo de nuestra vida es la libertad a la que todos deberíamos acceder. Naciste en ésta familia en la que nuestro destino está influenciado por otros, pero siempre se puede elegir" Me abrazó muy fuerte y después continuó: "Un día mi Tío me lo hizo ver y ahora es mi turno hacia ti; Es el momento para que mires en tu interior y empieces a hacerte dos grandes preguntas ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Te amo Iroh, pero no regreses hasta que puedas responder con honestidad. Te estaré esperando."

Korra tomó aire absolutamente sorprendida. Esperaba algo diferente, algo no tan drástico.

— ¿Te corrió del Palacio?

El pelinegro sonrió nostálgicamente.

— Prácticamente sí.

— ¿Y qué pasó?

— Yo era muy orgulloso, pedante y estuve merodeando por el puerto unos días, hambriento, cansado y con sueño, pero no quería regresar pidiendo disculpas. Alguien me ofreció un trabajo de limpieza en uno de los barcos de las Fuerzas Unidas que había varado allí, acepté aunque me moría de vergüenza pero tenía mucha hambre. Jamás había entendido qué era eso, siempre fui alimentado oportunamente. Conforme pasaron los días y llegué a Ciudad República, entendí quien era mi Abuelo; no sólo como el Señor del Fuego, sino descubrí realmente el gran hombre que es al mirar la Ciudad que él había ayudado a construir. Recordé sus historias y entendí lo que me quiso decir cuando me sacó del Palacio.

Korra parpadeó varias veces, incapaz de creer que éste hombre frente a ella hubiera sido un completo cretino con su familia. Desde que lo había conocido le pareció un hombre agradecido, humilde, tranquilo.

— ¿Regresaste?

— No, no en ése momento. En ése tiempo sólo había entendido lo que mi Abuelo quería que encontrara, pero yo no tenía respuestas aún para darle. Poco a poco fui subiendo de puesto en las Fuerzas Unidas y entre misiones y convivir con gente de otros lugares entendí quien era: Yo soy el Príncipe Iroh, de la Nación del Fuego, un hombre común pero con muchas responsabilidades, que aún está aprendiendo a vivir y lo que quiere es proteger a las personas que ama, cuidar lo que su Abuelo construyó. En realidad soy una persona muy simple. — Terminó encogiéndose de hombros despreocupadamente.

— ¿Entonces sí regresaste?

Iroh asintió.

— Lo hice después de tres años y cuando llegué al Palacio con el Uniforme de las Fuerzas Unidas, mi Abuelo me sonrió y me llevó a un jardín en donde me enseñó a crear un relámpago. Dijo que era afortunado en alcanzar mi paz mental tan joven ya que él había tardado muchos años.

Korra parpadeó varios segundos entendiendo que en realidad nunca se había preguntado por el cómo había llegado hasta allí Iroh. Simplemente había creído que alguien lo puso como General y ya.

Se sintió algo tonta por haber asumido tanto de él.

— ¿Sabes? Creo que lo primero que pensé de ti cuando te conocí fue que siempre habías tenido una vida fácil.

Iroh la miró unos segundos y después rió a carcajada abierta, haciendo que un soldado que pasaba por allí casi chocara contra un poste al ser sorprendido por esa nada común muestra de felicidad de su General.

Después de que se tranquilizara sonrió de medio lado.

— Créeme, eso no fue lo primero que pensaste de mí al conocerme, pero, no importa. Continuemos con tu lección ¿Quieres?

Korra frunció el ceño e hizo un puchero cruzando los brazos en su pecho.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

— Nada, nada… Regresando al tema; yo alcancé a controlar mis emociones y tener paz mental al poder responder las preguntas de mi Abuelo, tal vez te sirva eso a ti también. Así que, Korra ¿Qué podrías responder?

La castaña miró hacia el piso concentrada en esas preguntas: ¿Quién era? Y ¿Qué quería? Bueno, literalmente tuvo un encuentro consigo misma cuando perdió su memoria. Finalmente miró al de ojos ámbar, suspirando.

— Después de que te vi para pedirte ayuda con lo del Polo Sur y descubrí que Mako fue quien le dijo al Presidente Raiko de nuestro encuentro, quise ir a la Nac…

— Alto ¿Mako le dijo? ¿Por él se enteró? — Preguntó totalmente incrédulo. Si recordaba bien, en ése momento su futura esposa aún tenía una relación con el otro Maestro Fuego.

La Castaña lo miró tristemente y después volteó hacia el mar, haciendo que el Príncipe sintiera una punzada en su pecho al descubrir que ella aún albergaba sentimientos por el Policía.

— Sí, fue él.

Iroh cerró los ojos tratando de controlar ésas nuevas sensaciones que lo estaban invadiendo. Jamás había experimentado algo como eso; una mezcla de coraje, frustración, desesperación, dolor y deseo porque ella al pensar en **él**; en Iroh, mirará al mar con ése mismo amor que estaba reprimiendo.

Contrajo las palmas haciéndolas puños y frunció el ceño.

— Cuando lo vea de nuevo haré que se arrepienta.

Ella lo volteó a mirar rápidamente desconcertada por ése tono de amenaza del General, algo que simplemente; desde su punto de vista, no iba con él. Abrió los ojos asustada al encontrarse con un rosto completamente furioso.

— Iroh… No… — Se colocó de rodillas sujetando los hombros masculinos, no teniendo idea de qué hacer. Repentinamente él tomo su muñeca derecha y la miró con intensidad.

— Korra, no sé cómo fue tu relación con él, pero ¿Traicionarte así? Le partiré la cara.

La de ojos azules lo miró de nuevo tristemente y después suspiró, sentándose sobre sus talones y colocando su otra mano sobre la del pelinegro que sujetaba su muñeca.

— Yo tampoco lo entendí en ése momento, de hecho por eso terminamos en realidad, pero el Presidente Raiko le hizo una pregunta directa a Mako como Policía, era su deber…

— ¿Estás justificándolo? ¡Te traicionó! ¡Tu familia estaba en riesgo!

— No estoy justificándolo. Sólo… Después de lo que pasó, si me pongo en su lugar tal vez yo hubiera hecho lo mismo ¿Qué más podría hacer él?

— ¡No traicionarte! — El de cabello negro se puso de pie. Sabía que estaba actuando completamente fuera de sí, sin razonar. Él podría entender perfectamente la posición en la que el otro Maestro Fuego debía haber estado al tener que responderle a una autoridad mayor, pero eso no quería decir que lo aceptara o que entendiera por qué ella estaba justificándolo.

Korra frunció el ceño y se paró frente a él al instante, colocándose en una posición en la que se notaba claramente que lo estaba encarando, dispuesta a pelear con él.

— ¡No entiendo que es lo que te molesta! ¡¿Tú qué hubieras hecho en el lugar de Mako?!

— ¿Qué hubiera hecho? ¡Qué hice! Yo sin tener una relación contigo y sabiendo lo que podría pasar pensé en un plan para ayudarte, pero él simplemente te entregó. ¡Si no hubiera sido por su gran boca nuestro plan hubiera funcionado!

— ¡Eso lo sé! ¿Crees que soy estúpida? ¡Por supuesto que sé que me traicionó!... Pero al mismo tiempo; ahora, entiendo lo que pasó. Yo no…

— ¿Entonces por qué hablas de él como si fuera una gran persona? ¡No lo es!

— ¡Mako es buena persona! Sólo… — Korra quedó enmudecida tratando de comprender la absurda situación en la que estaba en ése momento. ¿En serio se estaba peleando con Iroh por Mako?

— ¿Sólo qué?

La de ojos azules frunció el ceño ¡Ella podía gritar más fuerte!

— ¡Sólo es un estúpido! ¡Cómo tú en éste momento! — Invocando agua del mar hizo que se le estrellara al Maestro Fuego en el rostro y después giró sobre sus talones caminando furiosa lejos del de cabello negro.

Él suspiró secándose con una manga de su saco, mirándola partir. Después se recargó en el barandal del barco y dejó caer la cabeza.

— ¡Aw! El pequeño Iroh está celoso. — Comentó un nada comprensivo Bumi, saliendo de su aparente escondite detrás de un mástil. El más joven torció la boca y se puso completamente derecho, intentando irse del lugar.

— No estoy de humor para esto, Bumi. — Advirtió causando que el otro sonriera pícaramente y se colocara frente a él cerrándole el paso.

— ¡Aw! El pequeño Iroh quiere enseñar en tranquilizar sus emociones y se pone celoso por una cosita sin importancia.

— No estoy celoso ¿Podrías dejarme pasar?

— ¡Aw! Lo niega, que tierno.

Iroh tomó aire y se sujetó la nariz. De verdad toda la situación estaba a punto de hacerlo estallar. Trató de moverse a la izquierda pero nuevamente el Comandante le cerró el paso.

— Bumi, déjame pasar. — Advirtió.

— ¡Aw! Y ahora vuelca sus frustraciones en un inocente.

— ¿Por lo menos podrías dejar de decir "Aw"?

El Comandante parpadeó unos segundos, considerando la petición, después sonrió.

— ¡Aw! Y ahora quiere terminar con la libertad de expr… — Se vio interrumpido cuando el más joven le pasó un brazo por sus hombros y terminó haciéndole una llave cortándole la respiración.

Comenzó a patalear y manotear hasta que se vio libre. Cuando quiso recuperar el aire perdido colocó sus manos sobre las rodillas y aspiró hasta que escuchó una risa ligera.

— Bueno, parece que ahora no tienes ganas de decir nada ¿No es así?

Con una última respiración profunda, Bumi se puso de pie.

— Yo siempre tengo algo que decir y ahora es: Chico, estás enamorado hasta la médula, deberías hacer algo por conquistarla. Querer ir a romperle la cara al ex novio sólo te hace ver como un salvaje, no como alguien sexy.

Iroh notando que el Comandante estaba dejando de jugar y era serio en lo que decía resopló y volvió a colocar sus brazos sobre el barandal.

Tal vez, después de todo, sí necesita un consejo.

— No estoy enamorado… aún…

— Claro, claro.

Iroh le dio una mirada de desagrado y continuó con su charla.

— En fin. La verdad es que no sé qué hacer. No puedo enamorarme, yo prometí darle su libertad y si pasara eso… No sé cómo podría cumplirlo. Siento que terminaría aprisionándola.

Bumi asintió y cruzó los brazos en su pecho.

¡Ah! Así que ése era el problema y el de prácticamente toda la Familia Real: Su honor.

— No sería aprisionarla si ella desea estar contigo.

— ¿Y eso cómo podría pasar cuando sigue enamorada de ése… Mako? — Preguntó con cierto tinte de desprecio, no esperando realmente una respuesta o una receta para enamorar a alguien.

— Según yo lo veo no es imposible que ella se enamore de ti. Sólo debes sacar algo de valor y…

— No te molestes, no tiene caso. No puedo si quiera cortejarla. Esto es estúpido; será mi esposa y la mujer más prohibida en el mundo para mí.

— A veces creo que es cierto lo que decía el tío Sokka sobre que tu Abuelo era un verdadero Rey del Drama cuando joven… Se parecen mucho.

— No entiendes nada.

Antes de que se fuera el de ojos ámbar, Bumi colocó una mano en su hombro deteniéndolo.

— Sólo te diré que si no intentas conquistarla te vas a arrepentir toda tu vida, además, no sé que tanto tratas de pensar: Si es racional no es amor. — Iroh resopló caminó unos pasos, siendo detenido nuevamente. — Llegaremos a la costa en una hora, de allí nos transbordaremos en automóvil hasta Ba Sin Se; la Reina Tierra nos estará esperando.

El pelinegro se dio vuelta y asintió.

— ¿Podrías avisarle a Korra? No creo que quiera verme ahora.

Bumi sonrió resplandecientemente ante el avergonzado General.

— Dalo por hecho, pero a cambio te pediré algo: Cuando aceptes lo que sientes, avísame, necesito cobrarle a mi hermano.

Iroh lo miró incrédulamente varios segundos.

— ¿Apostaste con Tenzin?

— ¡Por supuesto! No iba a dejar pasar una apuesta segura. Yo dije que tú te enamorabas **_primero_**, él que ninguno lo haría. No te tiene mucha fe ¿eh?

El Príncipe de la Nación del fuego cerró los ojos intentando controlarse, aunque a ésas alturas su paciencia no era para nada la mejor.

— ¡Lo que haré será darte un puñetazo!

— Lo que sea, lo que sea, pero avísame.

* * *

Iroh frunció el ceño al notar a Korra sentarse a su lado pero mirar al lado contrario. Cierto que durante el rápido viaje a Ba Sing Se, ella había preferido viajar sobre Naga; sola, que ir con él en el automóvil, pero eso no hacía más agradable saber que ella no deseaba estar cerca en ése momento.

Miró hacia el frente intentando concentrarse en el encuentro que tendrían en unos momentos y no en su situación sentimental, aunque era realmente difícil teniendo tantas cosas en la cabeza.

Por una parte quería apresurarse para regresar a la Nación del Fuego en donde debía hacer una seria investigación en uno de los consejeros; como lo sugería el sobre de Azol. Pero por otro lado estaba pensando en querer posponer lo más posible su viaje a Ciudad República. Allí estaba Mako y algo dentro de él no deseaba ser testigo en un posible reencuentro entre Korra y el otro Maestro Fuego.

Torció la boca.

Iban a viajar por el continente hasta llegar a alguna de las ciudades importantes y bien podría ser Omashu o Ciudad República, pero de verdad, no deseaba que llegara ese momento. Lo peor es que tenía que decidir rápido para que el barco pudiera estar esperándolos del otro lado del lugar de los Maestros Tierra.

Cruzó los brazos en su pecho. Si iban a Omashu tendría la excusa perfecta para después zarpar al Polo Sur y dejar Ciudad República para el final. Asintió para él mismo decidiendo seguir ésa ruta.

Llamó a uno de sus soldados pidiendo que avisara a la tripulación para que empezaran a rodear el continente, les llevaría algunos días eso.

Justo cuando Korra comenzaba a juguetear con su cabello en una clara muestra de aburrimiento, se abrió una puerta en la oficina y entró una elegante mujer de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos verdes, de aproximadamente cuarenta años. El vestido largo en tonos verdes delataba su posición como la Reina Tierra.

Se puso de pie junto con su acompañante e hizo una reverencia.

— Reina Lan, es un honor conocerla. — Dijo Korra al colocarse firme de nuevo y dio unos pasos al frente, ya que el escritorio frente a ella le impedía acercarse mucho a la Monarca.

Ella respondió de la misma manera haciendo una reverencia a los personajes en su oficina.

— Avatar Korra, Príncipe Iroh. Por favor, tomen asiento. — No esperó a que sus visitantes siguieran su consejo y se sentó en la silla principal. — Lamento mucho el retraso, tuve algunos problemas de coordinación. Me habían informado que llegarían en aproximadamente una hora.

Korra movió su mano detrás de su nuca de manera avergonzada.

— Creo que el viaje por carretera fue más rápido de lo que esperábamos.

Iroh sonrió imperceptiblemente, por supuesto que había sido más rápido de lo que habían creído, prácticamente corretearon a una furiosa Avatar sobre el lomo de su increíblemente veloz Oso-Perro Polar.

— No importa, ya estamos aquí, así que iré directo al punto ¿A qué debo su visita? Realmente me sorprendió que la Avatar solicitara una audiencia, creo que fue muy descortés avisar un día antes. — Comentó directa al punto. Esos modales tan refinados eran para otras personas; como el Maestro Fuego en la habitación, no para una Maestra Tierra tan ocupada.

Korra aclaró la garganta, aparentemente insegura de cómo manejarse con una persona así y miró a Iroh de reojo pidiéndole ayuda. Él le sonrió un poco y miró a la Reina de Ba Sing Se.

— Lamento mucho si somos inoportunos, debo decir que el avisarle de ésta manera fue mi culpa. Hemos estado viajando y desee ser puntual al notificarle de nuestra visita.

La de ojos azules levantó la ceja izquierda asombrada al ver a Iroh conducirse de con tanta seguridad frente a otra persona que era una líder como él lo sería pronto.

La Reina Lan sonrió de medio lado y cruzó los brazos en su pecho, recargándose en el respaldo de su silla con desfachatez.

— Siempre ha sido muy encantador Príncipe Iroh, sabe manejar muy bien a las personas.

— No es más que la verdad lo que le he dicho; estamos avergonzados por llegar de ésta manera. Esto es sólo una disculpa a su Alteza. — Sonrió al mismo tiempo que la Monarca reía por lo bajo, de pronto pareciendo muy femenina.

— Está bien, olvidemos el cómo llegaron. Me convenció Príncipe Iroh ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

Korra frunció el ceño al mirar al par sonreírse de esa manera. Aunque sabía que el pelinegro había interferido para ayudarla, no le sentaba muy bien del todo ver la repentina disposición de la Reina Tierra al caer ante el "encanto" de su futuro esposo.

Aclaró su garganta y habló tratando de recordarse que ella era el Avatar y también Realeza en la Tribu de Agua, no quería sentirse intimidada.

— Reina Lan, hemos venido para pedirle, por favor, que considere crear una Ley en la que se pueda regular la convivencia entre humanos y espíritus en el Reino Tierra.

La Monarca enlazó las manos colocando los codos sobre su escritorio mirando a la castaña de manera intensa, por largos segundos.

— Lamento decirle que es imposible lo que me pide, Avatar.

Los visitantes se mostraron sorprendidos inmediatamente, no entendiendo lo que pasaba. Korra se puso de pie.

— ¡¿Pero por qué?!

Lan imitó a la chica frente a ella, levantándose y colocó las manos detrás de ella, encarando a la de ojos azules.

— La mayoría de mis ciudadanos no están de acuerdo con que haya espíritus vagando libremente. Éste es el mundo físico; ellos deben permanecer en su lugar y nosotros en el nuestro. Cometió un error al no cerrar los portales.

Korra frunció el ceño acercándose más, sintiéndose frustrada ante ésa negativa.

— El mundo es de todos, al inicio de los tiempos había espíritus de éste lado ¡Es así como debe ser! Debemos aprender a respetarnos.

— No estoy de acuerdo. El que existan dos mundos es por algo y así es cómo debe mantenerse.

— ¡Podemos beneficiarnos espiritualmente si aprendemos a convivir con ellos!

— Y ellos pueden causarnos graves daños, he escuchado de varios muy peligrosos; uno de ellos hasta podría robarnos el rostro.

— Su nombre es Koh y él me ha dicho que se quedará en su mundo.

— ¿Y? Eso no asegura que no robe el rostro de alguien en el otro mundo. ¡Lo que usted hizo es condenarnos a todos!

La oficina quedó en silencio, sólo escuchándose la respiración pesada de Korra. Deseaba tanto darle un puñetazo.

— Con todo respeto, Reina Lan, está olvidando que los humanos somos parte espíritu también. Su alma no es algo físico. Al negarse a ésta convivencia, entonces se estará condenando usted misma cuando muera.

Interrumpió el momento Iroh colocándose junto a Korra quien lo volteó a ver sorprendida al decir lo que ella quería, en pocas palabras.

La Reina torció la boca y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

— Y no tendríamos que pensar en esto si la Avatar hubiera dejado separados estos mundos.

Korra imitó su postura y emitió un pequeño resopló.

— Personalmente creo que Avatar Korra hizo lo correcto al dejar ésta posibilidad abierta. Y pese a su forma de ver las cosas, Alteza, no va a cambiar el que solo ella puede elegir abrir o cerrar los portales. El hecho es que están abiertos y sin un respaldo entre la convivencia que tendremos, entonces, su Nación es blanco fácil para los espíritus que podrían sentirse insultados al no considerárseles como alguien a quien respetar.

— ¿Me está amenazando, Príncipe Iroh?

— Por supuesto que no. Mi familia y mi Nación hemos trabajado duramente para demostrar que queremos la paz del mundo, sólo estoy tratando de ponerle en perspectiva lo que puede ocurrir al no cooperar con los espíritus… A los que un día usted y nosotros perteneceremos.

La líder del Reino Tierra torció la boca y tomó de nuevo asiento, haciendo que los jóvenes hicieran lo mismo.

Iroh y Korra se sonrieron al notar que la Reina estaba analizando lo que tendría que hacer, lo que ya era un gran logro.

Al cabo de unos minutos en que Lan veía parecía estar sumamente concentrada, tomó aire.

— ¿Debo entender que la Nación del Fuego apoyara la petición del Avatar? — Preguntó mirando directamente a Iroh, ignorando a la de ojos azules que sólo resopló.

Genial, otra "fan".

— Así es, mi Madre me ha pedido acompañar a Avatar Korra para notificar que tiene nuestro respaldo, además, ya conseguimos el de la Tribu del Agua Norte y al ser la hija del líder de la Tribu Sur, es sobreentendido que la única Nación por la que esperamos una respuesta favorable es ésta.

La Reina asintió y se puso de pie, haciendo que el caballero en la habitación hiciera lo mismo, seguido por una no muy convencida Korra.

— Está bien. Cuando esté redactada su ley en la Nación del Fuego, por favor envíenmela. Veré qué podemos adaptar a ésta Nación.

— Será usted a la primera persona que le notifiquemos, tiene mi palabra.

— Muy bien. Hasta luego.

Y sin decir más salió de la oficina molesta al tener que ceder.

Korra abrió la boca sorprendida al encontrar a una persona con peores modales que los suyos. Era aún más detestable que la Jefa BeiFong cuando la conoció.

— ¡Qué desagradable es ésa Reina!

Iroh rió suavemente y se acercó a su futura esposa.

— Lo importante es que aceptó; a su manera. Tal vez después tendremos que regresar a hacer sugerencias, pero no creo que sean sobre cosas graves.

La de múltiples vidas le sonrió resplandecientemente.

— ¡Y todo gracias a ti! ¡Estuviste increíble! — Le dio un abrazo rápido y luego se separó, imitando su postura aristocrática. — "Sólo estoy tratando de ponerle en perspectiva lo que puede ocurrir al no cooperar con los espíritus" ¡Fue grandioso! Intimidante, pero respetuoso ¿Cómo lo haces?

El de ojos ámbar rió cubriendo su boca y colocando una mano en la espalda de Korra la guió para salir de la habitación.

— Demasiado tiempo observando a mi Abuelo hacerlo, de él lo aprendí. — Respondió abriendo caballerosamente la puerta para que saliera Korra y después él, encaminándose a un largo pasillo después del cuál Bumi los esperaba.

La castaña rió por lo bajo.

— Muero de ganas por conocer a tu Abuelo.

— Después de que regresemos a casa no faltará mucho tiempo para que él lo haga también.

Caminaron en silencio varios metros, recordando repentinamente que se habían peleado.

Justo cuando saldrían del pasillo Iroh colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Korra deteniéndola.

— Korra, discúlpame por favor por haberme exaltado de ésa manera hace unas horas, pero, honestamente, no creo que Mako merezca que lo tengas en tan buen concepto.

Ella podía ver la honestidad con la que se disculpaba en sus ojos, pero sólo estaba haciéndolo por haber perdido el control, no porque cambiara su opinión con respecto a su ex novio.

Suspiró y se recargó sobre la pared que le quedaba más cercana, creyendo que era momento de explicarle más a Iroh sobre su antigua relación.

— Entiendo que te preocupes por mí y te lo agradezco. Mako es un cretino que no sabe lo que quiere, pero te aseguro que es buena persona. Lo que hizo, sé que no fue con la intención de dañarme, solamente se sintió acorralado y tuvo que hablar.

El de cabello negro torció la boca nada convencido.

— Aún así, no te merece. No haré nada cuando lo vea de nuevo, pero no esperes que me comporte amable con él.

Korra le sonrió de manera tierna.

— Él es un buen aliado a pesar de todo y no te preocupes, **_yo_** no porto muy bien con él después de todo lo que ha pasado.

El General rió suavemente y se recargó en la pared junto a ella.

— Lo lamento Korra, pero no puedo ver las cosas como tú en lo que respecta a él. Le dijo al presidente que nos veríamos y después reanudó rápidamente su relación con la Señorita Sato, eso para mí lo hace un imbécil. Mereces a alguien que pueda darte todo de él y no un tipo indeciso.

La castaña mordió sus labios y miró al piso.

— De todas maneras eso no importa ya, Mako y yo terminamos para siempre.

Por un instante Iroh deseó preguntarle si estaba completamente segura de eso, pero temiendo por su respuesta se contuvo. Con lentitud tomó su mano haciendo que ella lo volteara a ver y le sonrió.

— Siempre contarás conmigo Korra, no importa lo que suceda. En verdad lamento cómo me comporté hace unas horas.

Besó su mano haciendo que ella se sonrojara ligeramente y se auto-felicitó. Tal vez Buni tenía razón y no era imposible que ella se enamorara de él. Desechó esos pensamientos de su cabeza, al menos por ese momento.

— Te diría que me arrepiento por haberte mojado, pero la verdad es que no; te ves mucho mejor con el cabello hacia abajo. — Respondió ella riendo a carcajada abierta y despegándose de la pared, forzando al pelinegro a caminar con ella del brazo.

— Bueno, si tanto te gusta sólo tienes que decirme y no mojarme. Podría dejármelo así para ti.

Korra se detuvo creyendo que él, sutilmente, estaba coqueteando con ella. Levantó una ceja intrigada no sabiendo si jugaba como ella o lo estaba diciendo en serio.

Al verlo sonreír sínicamente tuvo su respuesta, rió y siguieron caminando.

— Bueno, veremos si es cierto: Iroh, déjate el cabello suelto, eres un completo manjar a la vista así.

Cuando lo notó sonrojado y mirando para otro lado rió con soltura, a lo que él resopló.

— Te aprovechas de que no sé coquetear del todo.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿Estábamos coqueteando?

— Korra…

— Es broma. No te pongas así. — Dijo con ella sonriendo más grande al escuchar a lo lejos la inconfundible risa de Bumi y detuvo a Iroh. — Cuando veníamos para acá vi un cartel bastante interesante. Voy a pedir mi primer día libre, ya le pregunté al Comandante y llegaremos al lugar en tres días.

Se desprendió de él y le levantó una ceja tratando de retarlo, para ver si se oponía, sin embargo Iroh sólo se encogió de hombros.

— No puedo negártelo, ése fue el trato.

* * *

_Mil disculpas si hay algún error, por las prisas no revisé como acostumbro el capítulo xD_

_"Si es racional no es amor" Es algo que decía mi Abuelita :) Todo el crédito va para ella. _

_Prometidísimo que mañana respondo los reviews._

_También, la ciudad a la que pretende ir Korra existe en el mundo de TLA pero no encontré su nombre y en el capítulo donde sale no escuché que dijeran su nombre D: Creo que lo que viene será algo divertido xD Les adelanto el nombre del siguiente capítulo: "Bumi and Korra Time!" ;-)_

_Abrazos a todos(as) Los extrañé :D_


End file.
